Volume 3: Triangle Love
by Rha94line
Summary: Ada kalanya orang tak tahu tengah dicintai oleh lawan bicaranya, tak tahu ada cinta di depannya. Orang yang kita sukai mungkin tidak menyukai kita, tapi walaupun begitu, bukan berarti perasan itu tidaklah berharga. Cinta yang tak terbalas adalah cinta yang baik juga. Karena mencintai seseorang adalah hal yang indah.
1. Chapter 1: Interesting Guy

**Author Says:** Hai semuanya para readers setia Author! Kalian bertemu lagi dengan saya di fanfic baru ini! Setelah beberapa lama hiatus karena kegiatan author yang padat dan ketat kayak celana legging, akhirnya author bisa nulis fanfic lagi… hehehe~

Well, fanfic ini tetap berhubungan dengan cerita dari fanfic author sebelumnya yang berjudul 'Between Love and Friendship' dan 'First Love'. Ceritanya juga ga jauh beda dari yang sebelumnya, masih tentang cinta segitiga sesuai judulnya 'Triangle Love'. Tapi tenang, jalan ceritanya sangat berbeda dengan yang sebelumnya koq, author ga mau kalian bosan dengan cerita yang itu-itu aja. Di sini author juga menambahkan character baru hahaha~ Selalu ada character baru di setiap fanfic saya, bukan?

Di fanfic yang sebelumnya, author mendapat banyak masukan dan kritikan dari temen-temen author yang udah baca. Kebanyakan dari mereka bilang kalau Choi Michael itu karakter yang nyebelin. Ok, author akui dia memang menyebalkan, tapi sebenarnya dia adalah karakter yang paling berpengaruh dalam fanfic itu. Selain itu ada juga yang bilang kalau Choi Michael memang di takdirkan untuk Minha dan mereka berdua cocok! hahaha~ cieeee~

Tapi anehnya ga ada yang komentar tentang Natthan dan Hyemi, ya? apakah kalian biasa-biasa aja dengan hubungan mereka? Hhmm… atau mungkin cerita mereka di yang 'First Love' itu kurang greget? Atau jangan-jangan karena authornya lebih bikin kalian gregetan daripada ceritanya? Haha~ Ga apa-apa… mungkin kalian memang sudah setuju dengan hubungan Hyemi dan Natthan. Tapi selain itu, ada juga beberapa yang bilang kalau endingnya seharusnya Mike balikan lagi sama Hyemi. Author jadi makin mikir keras untuk bikin ending yang lebih greget dari itu, maaf author tak bisa mempersatukan mereka berdua lagi para readers.

Baiklah, itu semua hanya curhatan author yang sudah dapat banyak sekali saran dan cinta dari para readers semuanya… Sekarang lebih baik kita langsung saja baca fanficnya! Please read and review~ Enjoy read!

~-0o0-~

**Tittle:** Interesting Guy

**Author:** Rha94line

**Genre: **Drama/Comedy

**Summary:** Hyuna dan Sera bertemu dengan seorang namja yang sangat menyebalkan, tapi Hyuna tertarik pada namja itu.

**Main Characters:**

**William Smith Ferguson**

Namja Kanada-Korea, 84'line, General Manager di Classic Media Entertainment dan Manager Star Empire café.

**Moon Hyuna**

Yeoja Korea, 87'line, Main Vocal Girlgoup Nine Muses

**Ryu Sera**

Yeoja Kanada-Korea, 87'line, Main Vocal Girlgroup Nine Muses.

**Other Cast:**

· Choi Michael

· Natthan Smith

· Nine Muses Members

**Preview About Will: **William, atau lebih akrab disapa Will, adalah seorang pewaris tunggal sebuah Agency Music bernama 'Classic Media Entertainment'. Ayahnya adalah CEO di perusahaan tersebut sekaligus sahabat baik dari CEO Star Empire, Shin Joohak. Classic Media Entertainment dan Star Empire sebenarnya sudah menjadi partner sejak lama. Will yang saat ini menjabat sebagai General Manager di perusahaan ayahnya tersebut akan di transfer ke Star Empire untuk menjadi General Manager baru di Star Empire.

**Attention:**

· Karakter 'William' itu tidak nyata~ hanya fiktif belaka. Ini dunia fanfic, jadi apapun bisa terjadi di sini.

· Saya hanya akan memperkenalkan para pemeran utama saja, sisanya akan muncul seiring dengan berjalannya cerita ini.

******Disclaimer: **Semua pemeran dalam cerita ini adalah milik Tuhan Yang Maha Esa. Dan segala sesuatu yang tertulis di dalam fanfic ini adalah hak cipta milik Author.

**Copyright:** Dilarang menjiplak ataupun meng-copy-paste semua yang ada di dalam fanfic ini tanpa seijin author.

**Quote: **Cerita ini hanyalah khayalan atau fiktif belaka, mohon maaf jika ada kesamaan, nama, tempat atau kejadian dengan cerita ini. Itu semua mungkin hanya kebetulan saja.

**Author Says: **Very well, sebelum membaca fanfic, alangkah baiknya kita membaca do'a dulu takutnya kaget dengan apa yang ditulis author hahaha~ Please RnR! ^^* thanks~

**Chapter 1: Interesting Guy**

**Part 1**

-Sera POV-

Aku menyempatkan diri untuk datang ke Star Empire hari ini. Baiklah… meskipun sebenarnya aku tidak punya jadwal latihan dengan memberku, setidaknya aku ingin melepas stress dengan menyanyi di studio. Kemarin aku meminjam beberapa kertas-kertas berisi lirik-lirik lagu barat dari Mike. Dongsaengku yang satu itu memang selalu mau membantuku untuk mencarikan lirik-lirik lagu yang bagus.

Aku menaiki satu-persatu anak tangga dengan hati-hati karena takut kertas-kertas yang kubawa ini terjatuh, namun sialnya ketika sampai di tangga paling atas, kakiku tersandung dan hasilnya kertas yang kubawa pun berserakan.

"Aish…" gumamku karena merasa pun segera memunguti kertas-kertas tersebut.

"Ya ajhuma…"

Aku tersentak ketika sebuah suara baru saja menyerukan kata 'ajhuma'. Aku mengangkat wajahku dan menatap orang yang baru saja memanggilku 'ajhuma' tersebut.

Seorang namja berpakaian rapih dan bertubuh tegap tengah berdiri di hadapaku saat ini.

"Kenapa kau membuang sampah di sini?" tanya namja itu.

Apa-apaan namja ini? Seenaknya saja memanggilku?

"Ini bukan sampah, lagipula aku bukan ajhuma." bantahku

"Biar bagaimanapun, kertas-kertas ini bila berserakan akan terlihat seperti sampah. Jadi lebih baik kau bersihkan semua kekacauan ini." lalu namja itu pun pergi.

Seenaknya saja memanggilku ajhuma dan berkata kasar seperti itu. Dia pikir dia siapa?

-Sera POV end-

Namja yang dimaksud oleh Sera tak lain adalah William Smith Ferguson, pewaris tunggal Agency Music bernama Classic Media Entertainment, dia menjabat sebagai General Manager di agency tersebut.

Secara fisik, namja ini mudah di wajahnya yang jelas sekali terlihat bahwa dia bukan berasal dari Korea. Kemudian dia selalu berpakaian rapih, mengenakan kemeja dan jas, juga tak lupa dasi yang melingkar di lehernya itu.

Will, begitulah sapaan akrab namja berdarah Kanada tersebut. Saat ini dia banyak menghabiskan waktunya di Star Empire. Ayah Will yang sudah membesarkan nama Classic Media Entertainment tersebut, sudah lama bekerjasama dan menjadi partner dari Star Empire, itulah alasan kenapa Will berada di sini sekarang.

Namja itu mendatangi Star Empire café yang terletak di lantai paling bawah gedung Star Empire.

"Aku pesan secangkir Americano."

"Baik, tuan…" kata seorang pelayan yang melayaninya.

Seperti kebanyakan General Manager lainnya, Will selalu berkutat dengan laptop untuk memeriksa data-data perusahaan juga memeriksa laporan-laporan pekerjaan.

Beberapa saat kemudian, secangkir Americano yang telah dipesannya pun datang. Dengan tenang dia meminum sedikit demi sedikit kopinya itu. Benar-benar terlihat elegan.

**Part 2**

Sera tengah berjalan menuju gedung Star Empire, dan bermaksud untuk pergi ke studio. Ia melintas di depan Star Empire Café sebelum memasuki gedung Star Empire, namun langkahnya terhenti ketika ada seseorang yang menegurnya.

"Ya ajhuma!"

Suara itu sepertinya pernah ia dengar sebelumnya. Sera melihat sekeliling dan kemudian menoleh ke sumber suara, dan benar saja, orang yang memanggilnya itu adalah namja yang kemarin ia temui di tangga dekat studio.

"Kau memanggilku?" tanya Sera

Will melambaikan tangannya dan memberi isyarat agar Sera menghampirinya.

"Ada perlu apa?" tanya Sera lagi seraya menghampirinya.

"Apa kau bisa membantuku membawa barang-barangku di mobil?"

"Mwo?"

"Kau akan masuk ke gedung Star Empire, bukan?"

"Iya…"

"Kebetulan barang-barangku cukup banyak dan aku tak bisa membawanya sendirian."  
Akhirnya Sera membantu Will mengambil barang dari mobilnya, yang tak lain adalah box berisi data-data perusahaan dan barang-barang pribadi.

"Ayo, bawa ke kantorku." kata Will yang berjalan mendahului Sera.

'Apa-apaan namja ini? Seenaknya saja menyuruhku! Padahal dia juga bisa melakukan ini sendiri! Menyebalkan!' batin Sera

Sesampainya di ruangan Will, Sera meletakan box tersebut di atas meja.

"Baiklah, aku harus segera pergi dan latihan." Sera hendak meninggalkan ruangan.

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu meletakan box itu di meja? Lagi pula, aku belum memperbolehkanmu untuk pergi." kata Will

"Mworagho?"

"Kau keluarkan barang-barang di dalam box itu, kemudian susun rapi di mejaku…"

"Mwo?"

"Just do it…"

"Hajiman, kenapa aku harus melakukan ini untukmu?"

"Karena kau satu-satunya orang yang kebetulan melintas di depan café tadi, kau juga kebetulan menuju gedung Star Empire."

"Alasan yang tidak masuk akal… dan juga, kenapa kau memanggilku 'ajhuma'?"

"Cepatlah bereskan barang-barangku yang ada di dalam box itu… aku harus segera bekerja lagi."

Sera menghela napas, entah kenapa dia tak bisa menolak untuk membantu namja ini.

Selesai sudah Sera menyusun barang-barang milik Will di atas meja kerjanya.

"Aku boleh pergi sekarang, kan?" tanya Sera

"Hm…" Will menjawab dengan singkat

Jelas sekali namja ini membuat Sera kesal, namun Sera tak ingin memperpanjang masalah dan memutuskan untuk pergi sebelum namja itu membuatnya semakin kesal.

**Part 3**

Sore itu Will pergi ke Star Empire Café hanya untuk bersantai sambil menikmati secangkir kopi.

Hal yang sama juga di lakukan oleh member tertua di Nine Muses, siapa lagi kalau bukan Moon Hyuna.

-Hyuna POV-

Sore yang cukup cerah, jadi aku memutuskan untuk menenangkan diriku di Star Empire café dan mencari kursi untuk duduk. Aku berjalan menuju kursi di ujung dekat pagar, namun tiba-tiba saja kakiku tersandung sehingga aku tak sengaja menumpahkan kopi yang kubawa ke pakaian seorang namja yang sedang duduk.

"Oh my God… joesonghabnida, aku benar-benar tidak sengaja, gwaenchanh-a?" tanyaku panik.

Namja itu berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan menatapku, sepertinya dia sangat marah.

"Apa aku terlihat baik-baik saja?" tanya namja itu.

"Neomu joesonghabnida, ini sebuah kecelakaan…" ucapku

Kemudian namja itu melepas jasnya yang terkena noda kopi, lalu memberikannya padaku.

"Lebih baik kau cuci jasku…" perintahnya.

"Apa?" tanyaku bingung

"Tidak perlu bertanya lagi, aku tidak mau tahu. Besok, jasku harus sudah bersih dari noda kopi itu."

Tanpa berkata-kata lagi, ia pun meninggalkanku dengan penuh pertanyaan.

"Jamkkanman, kenapa aku harus melakukannya?!" tanyaku

Namja itu tak menjawab pertanyaanku dan menghiraukanku.

-Hyuna POV end-

Di tempat latihan Nine Muses…

"Annyeonghaseiyo~" sapa Hyuna

"Annyeonghaseiyo…" sapa member lainnya.

Hyuna duduk di sofa dan melempar jas yang ia bawa.

"Unnie, waeyo?" tanya Kyungri

"Menyebalkan sekali! Namja yang satu itu!" kata Hyuna dengan kesalnya.

"Nugu?" tanya Minha

"Entahlah! Mungkin dia orang baru di sini, tingkahnya seperti dia yang berkuasa di sini… benar-benar menyebalkan! Dia menyuruhku mencuci jasnya yang terkena noda kopi, dia pikir aku pembantunya?!"  
"Apa namja yang kau maksud itu ciri-cirinya berwajah seperti orang Amerika dan berpakaian rapih?" tanya Sera

"Darimana kau tahu?"  
"Karena aku juga bertemu dengannya tadi siang, seenaknya saja dia menyuruhku melakukan ini-itu dan juga memanggilku ajhuma!"

"Mwo? Ajhuma? Hahaha~" Hyemi tertawa puas.

"Namja yang mana?" tanya Erin

"Dia memang menyebalkan sekali…" kata Sera

"Apa dia orang baru di sini?" tanya Sungah

"Mollayo… mungkin iya…" jawab Sera

"Tapi siapapun dia, orang itu benar-benar menyebalkan…" gumam Hyuna

**Part 4**

-Sera POV-

Aku bermaksud untuk pergi ke ruang latihan, aku sedikit terkejut ketika melihat namja yang kemarin aku temui itu sedang membuka pintu ruang kerjanya. Aku sudah merasakan kalau ia pasti akan memanggilku, maka dari itu aku memilih untuk menutupi wajahku dengan tas.

Namja itu menatapku tajam ketika aku tengah berjalan melintas di hadapannya, meskipun sudah kututupi wajahku dengan tas, tetap saja dia dapat mengenalku dan memanggilku.

"Ya ajhuma!" dia memanggilku dengan sebutan itu lagi.

Aku berusaha untuk tidak menanggapinya dan terus berjalan.

"Ya, kau! ajhuma yang menyebalkan!"

Panggilan kedua darinya benar-benar membuatku kesal dan memutuskan untuk menghentikan langkahku sambil melotot padanya.

"Ya ajhuma… bisakah kau membantuku di sini?" tanyanya.

Aku menghela napas sambil menghampirinya.

"Ayo, ikut aku." perintahnya.

Aku pun mengikutinya masuk ke dalam kantornya.

"Bisa membantuku membereskan buku-buku dan juga barang-barangku di sini?"

Walau sebenarnya malas, namun dengan berat hati aku mengangguk tanda setuju.

Lantas aku pun menyusun buku-buku di rak dengan rapi. Namja itu terus saja memperhatikanku dan membuatku merasa terganggu.

"Hh… kenapa aku harus menyusun buku-buku ini? Melelahkan…" gumamku

"Cepat rapihkan dan jangan bicara sendiri seperti hantu." gerutu namja itu.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanyaku

"Sudah, jangan berisik, ajhuma."

"Kenapa kau terus memanggilku 'ajhuma'?! aku juga punya nama 'Ryu Sera'."

"Rupanya wajahmu melambangkan sifatmu yang pemarah itu…"

"Menyebalkan sekali…"

"Tunggu…"

Namja itu mengubah posisi buku yang baru saja kususun di rak, dengan hati-hati ia meletakan buku tersebut dengan posisi berbeda dari sebelumnya.

"Kenapa kau mengubah posisi buku-buku itu? Aku sudah meletakannya dengan benar…" kataku

"No… no… letaknya tidak simetris… kau tidak bisa meletakan buku-buku ini sembarangan, harus sesuai ukuran."

"Jangan-jangan kau ini orang yang obsesif-kompulsif?"

Dia melirikku dengan tatapan cemas.

"Ternyata memang benar,sungguh melelahkan hidup dengan keadaan seperti itu…" ucapku

"Hidup dengan wajahmu itu yang melelahkan." gumamnya

"Sudahlah, aku tidak mau membantumu lagi… Aku berhenti!"

Aku beranjak pergi dan menuju pintu keluar.

"Ya! kau mau kemana? Ryu Sora-sii!" namja itu memanggilku dengan nama yang salah.

"Namaku Ryu Sera, bukan Ryu Sora!" bantahku

Tanpa berkata-kata lagi, aku pun meninggalkan ruangan kerjanya dan memutuskan untuk pergi menuju ruang latihan.

-Sera POV End-

**Part 5**

Malam itu, Shin Joohak mengadakan meeting mendadak untuk memperkenalkan siapa William sebenarnya. Setelah meeting selesai, seluruh anggota Star Empire pulang ke rumah masing-masing.

"Kami pulang duluan ya, unnie!" ucap Hyemi dan Kyungri berpamitan pada Hyuna yang sedang menunggu taxi di depan kantor Star Empire.

"Hati-hati!" ucap Hyuna

"Kau juga, unnie!"

"Iya~"

-Hyuna POV-

Sepertinya ini adalah hari yang sial bagiku… aku sedang menunggu taxi sendirian di depan gedung Star Empire, dan tiba-tiba saja ada seorang ajussi yang sepertinya sedang mabuk menghampiriku, jelas saja hal itu membuatku ketakutan karena ajussi itu hendak menyentuhku.

Aku berteriak saat ajussi tersebut semakin mendekatiku. Aku berusaha berlari, namun kakiku terkilir dan membuatku terjatuh. Aku semakin histeris karena ajussi itu mau berbuat mesum.

"Tidak! Byuntae!" aku berteriak karena panik.

"Ya! Siapa kau?!" seorang namja meneriakan ajussi tersebut dan mengusirnya.

Ajussi itupun melarikan diri sebelum di hajar oleh namja yang menolongku itu. Aku terpaku sekaligus merasa tertolong oleh kedatangan William.

Dia menatapku lalu bertanya, "Sampai kapan kau mau duduk di situ?"

Aku sedang berusaha untuk berdiri, namun kaki kananku yang terkilir terlalu sakit untuk digerakan.

"Kakiku terkilir dan aku tak bisa berdiri…" ucapku sambil memegangi kakiku.

"Kakimu terkilir karena sepatu high heelsmu itu…"

Aku tak menanggapi pendapatnya karena aku sedang berusaha melepas sepatu yang kupakai. Will oppa menghampiriku dan membantuku untuk melepaskan kedua sepatuku. Apa yang ia lakukan memang membuatku sedikit terkejut, aku hanya terdiam menatap namja itu.

"Aduh~ sakit…" lirihku ketika Will oppa memegang kaki kananku.

Will oppa hanya menatapku sejenak, kemudian ia membantuku untuk berdiri.

"Apa kau bisa pulang ke rumah sendirian?" ia bertanya sambil menatapku yang sedang mencoba untuk berjalan.

Aku tak menjawab pertanyaannya dan terus berusaha untuk berjalan walaukakiku terasa sangat sakit.

Will oppa menghela napas, "Kapan kau akan sampai ke rumah dengan cara seperti itu?"

"Aku sudah mencoba berjalan semampuku…" jawabku

Will oppa kembali menghela napas, kemudian ia berjalan menghampiriku dan membungkukan badannya di hadapanku.

"apa-apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyaku bingung

"Aku akan menggendongmu, ayo naik."

Aku terdiam sejenak, "Apakah tidak apa-apa?" tanyaku lagi.

"Kau tidak sanggup berjalan, bukan? Ayo cepat, naiklah…"

Dengan sedikit perasaan ragu, akhirnya aku pun memutuskan untuk menerima pertolongan darinya. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba saja aku merasakan jantungku berdebar begitu kencang ketika aku di gendong oleh namja ini. Dia membuatku tersenyum malu sekaligus merasa senang karena sudah mau menolongku.

-Hyuna POV end-

**Part 6**

Will menggendong Hyuna dan berjalan menuju mobilnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan malam-malam begini? Kenapa kau tidak langsung pulang saja?" tanya Will

"Aku—"

"Hyung!" panggil seseorang

Will dan Hyuna langsung menoleh ke sumber suara yang berada tepat di belakang mereka. Rupanya Mike yang sedang berjalan menghampiri mereka berdua bersama Sera dan juga Minha.

"Hyuna-sii kenapa? Apa kau sakit?" tanya Sera

"Kakiku terkilir…" jawab Hyuna

Kemudian Will menurunkan Hyuna dari punggungnya.

"Baguslah kau datang, Mike. Kau antar dia pulang… kudengar kalian satu gedung apartement." kata Will

"Kakimu terkilir, noona?" tanya Mike seraya menghampiri Hyuna.

"Iya…" jawab Hyuna

"Apa kau bisa berjalan, noona?" tanya Mike lagi.

"Dia kesulitan untuk berjalan, jadi lebih baik kau gendong saja dia…" kata Will

Mike sedikit terkejut, kemudian ia melirik ke arah Minha dan secara tidak langsung meminta ijin untuk menggendong Hyuna.

"Sudahlah, aku bisa jalan sendiri…" kata Hyuna yang merasa tidak enak hati pada dongsaengnya tersebut.

"Tak apa… Mike akan menggendongmu sampai ke mobil, unnie…" kata Minha

"Ayo naik ke punggungku, noona…" kata Mike

"Kau, Ryu Sora-sii… aku perlu bicara denganmu sebentar." kata Will

"Sudah kubilang namaku itu Ryu Sera!" kata Sera dengan nada kesal.

"Jangan banyak bicara, ayo ikut aku…" perintah Will

Sera menghela napas kemudian dia mengikuti Will menuju mobilnya.

"Ada apa lagi?" tanya Sera

"Bisa tolong ambilkan handphoneku? Sepertinya tertinggal di meeting room tadi." kata Will

'Seenaknya saja dia menyuruh-nyuruhku!' batin Sera

"Ayo… tunggu apa lagi?"

"Kenapa tidak kau ambil sendiri saja?"

"Can you help me, please?"

"Hh… baiklah, aku ambil sekarang."

Sementara itu Mike menggendong Hyuna ke mobilnya.

"Bagaimana bisa kakimu terkilir, noona?" tanya Mike

"Ceritanya panjang…" kata Hyuna

"Ya sudah, aku akan menginap di apartementmu malam ini unnie." kata Minha

"Gomawo Minha-sii…" ucap Hyuna

Sera pergi ke meetingroom dan kemudian mengambil Handphone milik Will yang tertinggal di sana. Setelah itu, Sera langsung menyerahkan handphone tersebut pada Will.

"Aku sudah mengambil handphonemu, aku mau langsung pulang…" kata Sera

Kemudian dia melangkahkan kakinya, namun Will menahan tangannya.

"I'll take you home…" ucapnya

"Aku akan naik taxi saja…"

"Don't say that… aku akan mengantarmu pulang. Ini sudah larut malam, kau tidak akan dapat taxi. Come on."

Apa boleh buat, Sera tak bisa menolak.

"Apa yang terjadi pada Hyuna tadi?" tanya Sera

"Kakinya terkilir karena dia berusaha menghindari ajussi mesum yang hendak berbuat tak sopan padanya." jawab Will

"Akhir-akhir ini memang banyak ajussi mesum berkeliaran…"

"Maka dari itu, kau harus berhati-hati."

"Sejak kapan kau peduli padaku?"

"Aku hanya memberitahumu saja untuk berhati-hati…"

"Kau memang naiv…"

Sampailah mereka di depan rumahnya Sera.

"Gomawo, sudah mengantarku pulang…" ucap Sera

Will hanya mengangguk pelan, kemudian berpamitan dan pulang.

**Part 7**

Keesokan harinya…

"Jasmu sudah aku cuci." Hyuna menyerahkan jas milik Will yang terkena noda kopi kemarin.

"Lain kali berhati-hatilah bila berjalan sambil membawa kopi." ucap Will

"Arasseo… mianhae…"

"Apa kakimu sudah sembuh?"

"Masih terasa sakit… namun aku tak bisa menunda latihan."  
"Ceroboh sekali…"

"Oh, kau menonton drama musical 'Full House' juga?" tanya Hyuna ketika melihat tiket drama musical di meja kerja milik Will.

"Iya…"

"Kau akan pergi dengan siapa?"

"Sendirian…"

"Kau serius? Bagaimana bisa kau pergi menonton drama musical sendirian?"

"Sudahlah, jangan mencampuri urusanku…"

"Baiklah… kalau begitu sampai nanti."

'Sejujurnya saja, Will itu memang namja yang menarik meskipun sifatnya dingin seperti itu…' pikir Hyuna

Will pergi ke café untuk mendapatkan sepotong tiramisu favoritnya. Setelah memesan, ia langsung menuju meja favoritnya yang terletak di sudut beranda Star Empire Café.

"Ya, ajhuma… kenapa kau duduk di kursi ini tanpa seijinku?" tanya Will

Sera mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Will. "Mwo? memangnya ini meja milikmu?" tanya Sera

"Tapi ini tempat favoritku, dan aku tidak ingin ada orang lain yang mendudukinya."

"Kau lihat? Di sana masih banyak tempat kosong."

"Aku ingin duduk di sini, jadi tolong minggir…"

"Apa? Apa yang salah denganmu? Ini kan tempat umum, bukan tempat pribadi milikmu."

"Sudahlah, kau jangan banyak bicara, ajhuma…"

"Aku bukan ajhuma!"

Dalam hatinya jelas sekali bahwa Sera ingin sekali menghajar namja ini, namun ia memutuskan untuk mengalah dan pergi dari tempat itu.

Sera kembali ke tempat latihannya dengan memasang wajah suram.

"Kenapa, unnie?" tanya Hyemi yang langsung bisa menangkap mood unnienya itu.

"Aku hanya sedang kesal saja…" jawab Sera

"Kenapa?"

"Tak apa… lupakan saja…"

"Apa hari ini kita latihan lagi, Sera-sii?" tanya Hyuna

"Nanti malam kita mulai latihan lagi… kita tidak mungkin latihan tanpa maknae dan Kyungri, mereka sedang ada jadwal masing-masing, bukan?" jawab Sera

"Kalau begitu aku mau ke café dulu."

"Lebih baik kau hati-hati… karena di sana ada orang yang paling tidak ingin kau temui."

"Maksudmu?"

"Tidak… aku tidak bermaksud apa-apa…"

**Part 8**

Hyuna sampai di Star Empire Café dan langsung memesan sepotong Cheese Cake, juga green tea.

"Oh, kenapa kau ada di sini?" tanya Hyuna ketika melihat Will sedang membuat kopi.

"Kenapa kau bertanya?" Will membalikan pertanyaan.

"Apa seorang General Manager membuat kopinya sendiri?"

"Aku bebas membuat kopiku sendiri di café milikku ini."

"Jadi sekarang kau yang memegang tanggungjawab atas café ini?"

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Bukankah tahun lalu café ini dipegang sepenuhnya oleh Mike?"

"Aku manager baru di café ini sekarang…"

"Aku pikir kau terlalu sibuk sebagai seorang General Manager dan tidak mungkin punya waktu untuk mengurusi café."

"Kau terlalu banyak bicara, nona…"

"Nona? Sepertinya seorang General Manager tidak pantas memanggilku begitu, namaku Moon Hyuna… jadi panggil saja Hyuna."

"Sudahlah, jangan banyak bicara… aku sedang sibuk di sini, jadi pergilah."

Hyuna meninggalkan café dan kembali ke tempat latihannya.

"Kenapa kau tidak membawakan makanan untukku juga?" tanya Sera saat melihat Hyuna membawa Cheese cake dari café tadi.

"Kenapa kau tidak ikut tadi?" Hyuna balik bertanya.

"Aku malas datang ke Café…"

"Kau mau Cheese cake juga unnie? Biar aku yang bawakan, ya?" kata Hyemi

"Kau memang mengerti aku, my daughter…" kata Sera

"Jamkkanman… biar aku saja yang membawakannya untukmu." kata Hyuna

"Kenapa tiba-tiba?"

"Tidak apa-apa… kau mau aku ambilkan apa, Hyemi-sii?"

"Aku juga ingin Cheese cake, unnie…" kata Hyemi

Hyuna kembali ke café. Sesampainya di sana, ia melihat Will sedang duduk sambil membaca buku di kursi favoritnya. Lantas Hyuna pun menghampiri Will dan duduk di kursi yang terletak di samping Will.

"Sepi sekali di sini…" kata Hyuna

Will mengerutkan dahinya sambil menatap aneh pada Hyuna.

"Kemana semua pelanggan?" tanya Hyuna

Will tak menanggapi pertanyaan Hyuna dan melanjutkan membaca.

"Sedang istirahat, ya?" tanya Hyuna lagi.

Will tetap tidak menanggapi Hyuna.

"Kau membaca buku apa?" lagi-lagi Hyuna bertanya.

Will tak menjawab dan hanya menunjukan cover buku yang ia baca pada Hyuna.

"Buku sejarah rupanya… aku tidak tahu kalau kau tertarik pada sejarah Korea. Hajiman, kau suka membuat kopi, ya? Aku juga ingin mencoba belajar membuat kopi… sepertinya menyenangkan." kata Hyuna

Will hanya melirik sebentar ke arah Hyuna dengan expresi datar.

"Oh, noona… kau ada di sini rupanya." kata Mike sambil menghampiri Hyuna dan Will.

"Mike, annyeong~" sapa Hyuna

"Mike, apa Weekend nanti kau tidak sibuk?" tanya Will

"Waeyo?" tanya Mike

"Aku punya dua tiket untuk menonton Drama Musical."

"Joesonghabnida… tapi weekend nanti aku ada kencan dengan Minha, jadi aku tidak bisa pergi denganmu. Ah! Kenapa kau tidak mengajak Hyuna noona saja?" tanya Mike

"Aku?" tanya Hyuna

"Lupakan saja, aku akan mengajak Natthan…" kata Will

"Sebenarnya… Natthan juga akan pergi dengan Hyemi weekend nanti, dia akan pergi denganku dan Minha… Double-date." jelas Mike

"Aku juga ingin menonton drama musical itu…" kata Hyuna

"Kenapa tidak pergi sendiri saja?" tanya Will sambil beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan pergi.

"Namja aneh… kenapa dia begitu menyebalkan." gumam Hyuna

"Noona sangat ingin menonton drama itu, ya? apa aku harus membujuknya agar mau mengajakmu pergi dengannya?" tanya Mike

"Tidak perlu, lupakan saja…"

**Part 9**

Malam itu, Nine Muses baru saja menyelesaikan latihan mereka dan langsung pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Hyuna pulang bersama Mike dan Minha seperti biasanya.

"Mike, kau sangat mengenal Will oppa, bukan?" tanya Hyuna

"Nei… dia itu sunbaenimku." jawab Mike

"Bagaimana kau bisa mengenalnya?"

"Aku mengenalnya di kelas barista saat di London dulu… kau tahu kan kalau aku sangat suka membuat kopi dan selalu ingin mempunyai café milikku sendiri. Dia itu yang mengajarkanku cara membuat kopi. Selain itu appa-nya adalah teman baik Joohak samchon."

"Begitu rupanya…"

"Aku senang karena kami bisa bekerjasama menjalankan Star Empire café, akhirnya aku punya usaha lain dan kerja sampingan selain menjadi penyanyi."

"Lalu apa dia akan menetap di Star Empire?"

"Entahlah… tapi samchon bilang kalau sebagian saham Star Empire sudah dibeli oleh hyung, jadi mungkin dia akan berada di sini untuk beberapa waktu kedepan."

"Kenapa sepertinya unnie begitu penasaran padanya?" tanya Minha

"Ti-tidak… aku hanya ingin tahu saja." jawab Hyuna

"Will hyung memang sibuk dengan jabatannya sebagai General Manager, namun semenjak ia menjadi general manager baru di Star Empire café, ia jadi selalu menyempatkan waktu untuk menjaga café. Dia juga suka mengajarkan les barista pada anak-anak." kata Mike

"Benarkah?"

"Dia memang terlihat serius dengan pekerjaannya, namun terkadang dia juga ingin refreshing dengan cara membuat kopi di café nya atau mengajar."  
Hari berikutnya, Hyuna melihat Will di tempat parkir di depan gedung Star Empire.

"Kau mau pergi, ya?" tanya Hyuna

Will menatap Hyuna, "Wae?"

"Tidak menjaga café hari ini?"

"Hari ini café tutup…"

"Kenapa?"

"Bukan urusanmu…"

"Kau mau pergi kemana?"

"Aku harus mengajar, sudahlah jangan banyak bertanya… nanti aku terlambat."

"Jeogi, boleh aku ikut?"

"Bukankah kau harus latihan dengan Nine Muses?"

"Kami baru akan latihan nanti malam."

"Kau boleh ikut, tapi kau jangan merepotkanku…"

Ini pertama kalinya Hyuna merasa begitu tertarik pada seorang namja hingga mengikutinya terus secara tidak langsung. Hyuna begitu tertarik pada Will, dia tak bisa berhenti menatap namja itu.

**Part 10**

-Will POV-

Apa-apaan ini? Kenapa dia menatapku terus seperti itu?

"Bagaimana tentang drama musical itu? Apa kau sudah menemukan teman untuk pergi denganmu nanti?" tanya Hyuna

"Belum." jawabku singkat

"Kau tidak sibuk?" tanya Hyuna lagi

"Anio…"

"Aku pikir seorang General Manager hanya akan menghabiskan waktunya di kantor dan berkutat dengan semua urusan perusahaan."  
Aku hanya terdiam dan berusaha untuk tetap fokus menyetir.

Kami berdua akhirnya sampai di tempat les.

"Kau sebaiknya menunggu di luar saja…" kataku

"Anio… aku ingin melihat anak-anak belajar membuat kopi, sepertinya menyenangkan." kata Hyuna

"Terserah kau saja."

"Aku janji tidak akan mengganggu aktifitasmu, jadi aku akan duduk di belakang saja."

Setelah murid-muridku datang, aku langsung mengajarkan mereka cara membuat kopi.

"Selamat siang, baiklah… hari ini sungsaengnim akan mengajarkan kalian teknik dasar cara membuat kopi. Di meja kalian masing-masing sudah disediakan mesin penggiling biji kopi, tahap pertama kalian masukan biji-biji kopi tersebut pada mesin penggiling. Ayo lakukanlah…"

Anak-anak pun menuruti perintahku, mereka memasukan biji-biji kopi tersebut kedalam mesin penggiling, namun tiba-tiba saja ada seorang anak yang tak sengaja menumpahkan biji kopinya.

"Ya ya ya… lakukanlah dengan perlahan, kau membuat biji kopinya berserakan." kataku

"Joesonghabnida sungsaengnim…"

"Dan kenapa kau tidak melakukan apa-apa? Apa kau tidak suka mengikuti kelas ini?" tanyaku pada anak perempuan yang duduk di samping Hyuna.

Anak itu tiba-tiba saja menangis, jelas itu membuatku terkejut dan tak tahu harus berbuat hendak menghampiri anak tersebut namun handphoneku berbunyi, aku pun keluar dan mengangkat telepon.

Selesai menerima telepon, aku kembali ke kelas dan melihat Hyuna yang sedang dikelilingi oleh anak-anak.

"Sepertinya kalian senang membuat kopi, ya?" tanya Hyuna

"Membuat kopi itu menyenangkan…"

"Unnie, kau sangat cantik."

"Benarkah?"

"Noona, datanglah lagi ke sini… kami senang sekali ditemani olehmu…"

"Iya datanglah lagi…"

"Baiklah… aku berjanji akan datang lagi ke sini…"

"Menyenangkan sekali!"

Aku hanya menatap Hyuna sambil tersenyum, setidaknya walaupun dia merepotkanku, tapi dia sudah menolongku mengajar anak-anak.

Les pun selesai, aku mengantar Hyuna pulang ke apartementnya.

"Kau mau mampir dulu?" tanya Hyuna

"Anio… aku masih ada pekerjaan yang harus diselesaikan." jawabku

"Ternyata menyenangkan sekali bisa berinteraksi dengan anak-anak. Ya sudah, kalau kau tidak bisa mampir, aku pamit." kata Hyuna sambil membuka pintu mobil.

"Tunggu dulu."

"Iya?"

"Karena tadi kau sudah sedikit membantuku… sebagai ucapan terimakasih, aku akan mengajakmu menonton drama musical 'Full House' hari Sabtu nanti."

"Kau serius?"

"Aku tunggu kau di café jam 7 tepat."

"Baiklah~ aku pasti akan datang."

-Will POV end-

**-To be continue-**


	2. Chapter 2: I Like You

**Tittle:** I Like You

**Author:** Rha94line

**Genre: **Drama/Romance/Comedy

**Summary:** Sera masih saja dibuat kesal oleh Will, dan Hyuna tak sengaja mengatakan bahwa ia menyukai Will.

**Main Characters:**

**William Smith Ferguson**

Namja Kanada-Korea, 84'line, General Manager di Classic Media Entertainment dan Manager Star Empire café.

**Moon Hyuna**

Yeoja Korea, 87'line, Main Vocal Girlgoup Nine Muses

**Ryu Sera**

Yeoja Kanada-Korea, 87'line, Main Vocal Girlgroup Nine Muses.

**Other Cast:**

· Choi Michael

· Natthan Smith

· Nine Muses Members

**Attention: **Saya hanya akan memperkenalkan para pemeran utama saja, sisanya akan muncul seiring dengan berjalannya cerita ini.

******Disclaimer: **Semua pemeran dalam cerita ini adalah milik Tuhan Yang Maha Esa. Dan segala sesuatu yang tertulis di dalam fanfic ini adalah hak cipta milik Author.

**Copyright:** Dilarang menjiplak ataupun meng-copy-paste semua yang ada di dalam fanfic ini tanpa seijin author.

**Quote: **Cerita ini hanyalah khayalan atau fiktif belaka, mohon maaf jika ada kesamaan, nama, tempat atau kejadian dengan cerita ini. Itu semua mungkin hanya kebetulan saja.

**Author Says: **Very well, sebelum membaca fanfic, alangkah baiknya kita membaca do'a dulu takutnya kaget dengan apa yang ditulis author hahaha~ Please RnR! ^^* thanks~

**Chapter 2: I Like You**

**Part 1**

Mike berpapasan dengan Sera di tangga menuju ruang latihan Nine Muses.

"Annyeonghaseyio, noona~" sapa Mike

"Annyeong~" Sera balas menyapa.

"Kau cantik sekali dengan dress itu, noona. Apa kau mau pergi ke acara penting?"

"Iya, aku akan pergi ke Daegu untuk acara International Optical Show."

"Begitu, ya…"

"Oh, kau ada di sini, Mike…" Will tiba-tiba saja datang.

"Ada apa, hyung?" tanya Mike

"Ooh, kau di sini juga, ajhuma?" tanya Will pada Sera.

"Berhentilah memanggilku begitu!" kata Sera

"Apa? ajhuma?" tanya Mike bingung.

"Tidakah kau lihat dia memakai dress seperti ajhuma? Apa kau meminjam dress milik nenekmu?" tanya Will seenaknya.

"Hyung, kenapa? Dia terlihat sangat cantik dan elegan dengan dress itu… itu cocok dengannya." kata Mike

"Cantik? Elegan? Kau pasti bercanda, Mike?"

"Sudahlah, aku harus segera pergi." Sera segera meninggalkan Will dan Mike.

"Hyung, kenapa kau berkata seperti itu? Mungkin saja kata-katamu itu menyakitinya. Sera noona itu sangat cantik, dan apapun yang dipakainya itu cocok dengannya." kata Mike

"Kenapa? mataku jelas-jelas tidak berbohong kalau dia terlihat seperti ajhuma. Sudahlah, aku harus kembali bekerja."

"Aneh…" gumam Mike

Hyuna dan ketiga maknae line sudah menunggu Sera di mobil.

"Maaf aku sedikit terlambat, ada orang aneh yang menghambatku." kata Sera ketika masuk ke mobil.

"Orang aneh? Nugu?" tanya Hyuna

"Sudahlah, tak perlu dibahas… ayo berangkat." kata Sera

"Unnie, apa hari Sabtu nanti kau tidak ada acara?" tanya Kyungri

"Kenapa, Kyungri-sii?" tanya Hyuna

"Bagaimana kalau kita pergi jalan-jalan dan makan-makan?"

"Sebenarnya aku ingin sekali pergi denganmu, tapi aku ada acara hari Sabtu nanti…"

"Acara apa?"

"Aku mau pergi menonton drama musical…"

"Kau pergi sendiri?"

"Tidak… aku pergi dengan-" Hyuna menggantungkan kata-katanya.

"Dengan siapa unnie?" Kyungri menyela.

"Emh… temanku."

"Teman atau namjachingu?" goda Minha

"Temanku… aku serius…" kata Hyuna

"Drama musical apa yang akan kau lihat, unnie?" tanya Hyemi

"Full House…" jawab Hyuna

"Benarkah? Kami juga akan menonton itu hari sabtu nanti, aku, Natthan, Mike dan Minha."

"Apa?!" tanya Hyuna kaget.

"Kita pergi bersama-sama saja, unnie!" saran Hyemi

"Ti-tidak… aku tidak mungkin pergi bersama kalian."

"Kenapa? Bukankah akan lebih menyenangkan bila pergi bersama-sama?" tanya Minha

"Bukan begitu… temanku ini… dia… sedikit pemalu, dia tidak bisa pergi dengan orang lain selain aku." jelas Hyuna

"Benarkah begitu?" tanya Hyemi

"Iya… jadi, kita pergi masing-masing saja, ya?"

"Baiklah…"

'Maknae… kalian ini mudah sekali percaya padaku. Tapi aku tidak mungkin bilang pada kalian kalau sebenarnya aku pergi bersama Will oppa.' Hyuna berkata dalam hati.

**Part 2**

Di malam berikutnya, Nine Muses makan malam bersama di ruang latihan.

"Apa kalian semua sudah selesai makannya?" tanya Sera

"Iya…" jawab maknae line

"Kalau begitu biar aku yang membuang sampahnya sekalian aku mau mengambil minum."

"Mau aku temani, unnie?" tanya Hyemi

"Tidak usah…"

Sera berjalan menuruni tangga, tapi mungkin sudah takdirnya kalau dia harus selalu bertemu dengan orang yang dia benci.

"Ajhuma, kau mau kemana dengan pakaian seperti itu?" tanya Will

"Memangnya kenapa? Aku baru selesai latihan dan makan, ini pakaian yang biasa aku pakai untuk latihan, aku tidak perlu memakai pakaian yang bagus untuk latihan, bukan?" kata Sera

Kemudian Will memperhatikan wajah Sera dan membuatnya merasa tidak nyaman.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sera

"Jepitan di rambutmu itu membuatmu semakin terlihat seperti ajhuma." kata Will

"Kau ini memang orang yang selalu berkomentar terhadap orang lain, ya? aku memakai jepit rambut karena aku tidak ingin rambutku menutupi mataku dan menggangguku saat latihan."

"Masuk akal…" ucap Will sambil tersenyum tipis. Kemudian Will pergi ke ruang kerjanya.

'Kenapa aku harus selalu bertemu dengannya? Menyebalkan sekali!' batin Sera

Sera kembali ke tempat latihannya. "Lagi-lagi aku bertemu dengannya, sial~" gumamnya.

"Kenapa unnie? Sepertinya akhir-akhir ini kau sering sekali bad mood." kata Hyemi

"Bagaimana aku tidak bad mood, aku selalu saja bertemu dengan orang yang menyebalkan!"

"Siapa?"

"Sudahlah, aku tidak mau membahasnya…"

Nine Muses melanjutkan latihannya walaupun mereka belum dikonfirmasi untuk comeback oleh sajangnim, namun latihan harus tetap berlanjut.

Latihan berlangsung beberapa jam saja, dan setelah dirasa cukup, mereka memutuskan untuk pulang. Maknae line, Minha dan Hyemi sudah di jemput oleh namjachingunya masing-masing, Kyungri pulang bersama Sungah, Erin dan Hyuna juga sudah pulang, hanya tinggal Sera.

Sebelum pulang, Sera menyempatkan waktu untuk menyanyi di studio hanya sekedar melepas stress. Yeoja Kanada itu mulai menekan not-not piano dan memainkannya dengan sangat lembut, suaranya yang merdu diiringi oleh piano memang membuat siapapun yang mendengarnya merasa tenang.

"Tak kusangka, ajhuma sepertimu punya suara sebagus itu…"

Sera langsung menoleh ke arah pintu dan ia melihat Will sedang berdiri di sana.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Sera

"Aku baru menyelesaikan pekerjaanku dan kebetulan saja melintas jadi aku tak sengaja mendengarkan suara nyanyianmu." jawab Will

Sera beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan langsung membereskan barang-barangnya.

"Kenapa berhenti?" tanya Will

"Aku mau pulang, lagi pula ini sudah malam." jawab Sera sambil melewati Will yang berdiri di depan pintu studio.

Dengan jahil, Will menarik tas Sera dan mengambilnya. "Kau tidak boleh pulang dulu." kata Will

"Ya! kembalikan tasku…" pinta Sera

"Aku ingin mendengarkan suaramu sekali lagi." kata Will

"Aku lelah, dan ingin pulang… Jadi cepat kembalikan tasku."

"No! this is an order…"

Will mengangkat tinggi-tinggi tas milik Sera.

"Kau ini kenapa?! Ayo cepat kembalikan tasku…"

"Kalau kau ingin tasmu kembali, kau harus menyanyi satu lagu lagi untukku."

Karena kesal, Sera pun merebut paksa tas miliknya dari tangan Will, dan tak sengaja membuat jari telunjuk Will terkilir.

"AAA! What's wrong with you? You twist my finger!"

"Itu salahmu!"

"Tapi ini sakit sekali!"

"Ta-tapi tulangnya tidak patah, kan? Apa aku perlu membawamu ke klinik?"

"Tentu saja!"

**Part 3**

Seusai mengantar Will ke klinik, mereka berdua berjalan menuju tempat parkir.

"Kau dengar apa kata perawat tadi? Jariku terkilir cukup parah… untung saja tidak patah." kata Will

"Tapi aku kan sudah minta maaf, lagi pula itu salahmu yang mengambil tasku tadi." kata Sera

"Kau bisa menyetir, ajhuma?"

"Berhentilah memanggilku seperti itu! Dan tentu saja aku bisa menyetir, aku sudah mendapatkan SIM-ku 4 tahun lalu."

"Aku tidak percaya, coba aku lihat SIMmu?"

"Untuk apa?"

"Untuk memastikan kalau kau memang bisa menyetir, aku tidak mau mati bersamamu!"

"Apa maksudmu?!"

Kemudian Sera mengambil SIMnya dari dalam dompet dan menunjukkannya pada Will.

"Ini fotomu?! Hahaha~ apa kau mengedit fotomu?" tanya Will

"Kau ini kenapa? Itu memang fotoku!" kata Sera

"Maksudku, kau tampak jauh berbeda dengan fotomu! Di foto ini kau sama sekali tak terlihat seperti ajhuma. Hahaha~"

"CUKUP! Kembalikan!" Sera merebut kembali SIMnya dari tangan Will.

"Ya! hati-hati… kau mau melukai tanganku lagi, ya?"

"Mana kunci mobilmu?"

Will memberikan kunci mobilnya pada Sera, "Kita ke supermarket dulu."

"Untuk apa? Kenapa tidak langsung pulang saja?"

"Aku harus belanja untuk persediaan di café."

"Kau kan General Manager dan pemilik Star Empire Café, kenapa tidak menyuruh karyawanmu saja?"

"Mereka tidak teliti dalam memilih… Jadi aku memilih untuk melakukannya sendiri saja."

"Memang melelahkan hidup menjadi dirimu."

"Sudahlah, jangan banyak bicara, cepat antar aku ke supermarket."

"Aku tahu, sajangnim!"

Di Supermarket, Will menyuruh-nyuruh Sera layaknya dia adalah asisten pribadinya.

"Kenapa tidak belanja besok pagi saja?" tanya Sera

"Besok pagi aku ada meeting, jadi tidak bisa…" jawab Will

"Sudah kubilang, kenapa kau tidak menyuruh karyawanmu saja?"

"Sudah kubilang juga, mereka tidak teliti."

"Sangat merepotkan…"

"Jangan banyak bicara, kau akan semakin mirip ajhuma kalau cerewet seperti itu."

"Bisakah kau berhenti memanggilku dengan panggilan itu? Kau pikir karena kau seorang General Manager jadi kau bisa memanggilku seenaknya? Kau selalu saja mengomentari penampilanku dan cara bicaraku… berhentilah mengomentari penampilan orang lain."

"Stop… setelah ini kita pergi ke tempat makan, aku lapar."

'Baru kali ini aku bertemu dengan namja yang sangat menyebalkan seperti dia!' pikir Sera

**Part 4**

Sebenarnya Sera ingin segera pulang ke rumahnya, kalau saja Will menyuruhnya untuk menemaninya makan malam.

"Kau tidak makan?" tanya Will

"Tidak… aku sedang diet." jawab Sera

"Benarkah?"

"Sebenarnya kalau boleh tahu, apa yang kau lakukan di Star Empire?"

"Bukankah sebelumnya sajangnim sudah menjelaskan? Appaku adalah pemegang saham terbesar kedua setelah Joohak sajangnim, dan perusahaan milik appaku,'Classic Media Entertainment' adalah partner dari Star Empire. Alasanku berada di Star Empire ini adalah untuk mengurusi kontrak kerja, juga aku akan segera diangkat menjadi General Manager baru di Star Empire."

"Kau ini sebenarnya orang yang sibuk namun terlihat santai, ya?"

"Apa aku terlihat seperti itu?"

Sera hanya menjawabnya dengan anggukan kepala.

Selesai makan malam, Sera mengantar Will pulang ke rumahnya dan Will menyuruh Sera untuk membawa mobilnya ke rumahnya lalu menjemputnya besok pagi, tentu saja alasannya karena tangan Will cedera, walau sebenarnya dia masih sanggup menyetir sendiri.

Hari Sabtu…

Hyuna sudah bersiap untuk menemui Will, sesuai janji mereka akan pergi menonton Drama Musical.

"Noona mau pergi?" tanya Mike ketika melihat Hyuna melintas di depan pintu apartementnya.

"Iya, kau juga?" tanya Hyuna

"Aku ada kencan dengan Minha, kami juga akan pergi dengan Hyemi dan Natthan. Noona sendiri?"

"Aku mau ke Star Empire Café."

"Apa kau ada janji dengan seseorang?"

"Iya… sebenarnya aku akan menonton drama musical bersama Will oppa…"

"Benarkah? tapi, noona… sebenarnya hyung tiba-tiba saja sakit, sekarang dia ada di apartementku."

"Kau serius? Dia sakit apa?"

"Flu dan demam… aku sudah menyuruhnya untuk ke dokter tapi dia tidak mau."

"Apa aku boleh menjenguknya?"

"Tentu saja, masuklah… dia sedang istirahat, kalau bisa tolong jaga dia, ya?"

"Baiklah…"

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, noona…"

"Iya, hati-hati~"

"Iya~"

Setelah Mike pergi, Hyuna mendatangi Will yang sedang berbaring di sofa.

"Jeogi, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Hyuna

"Kenapa kau bisa ada di sini?" tanya Will

"Mike memberitahuku kalau kau sakit…"

"Kita tidak bisa pergi menonton drama musical itu."

"Tidak apa-apa… kita bisa pergi lain kali. Hajiman, apa kau sudah ke dokter?"

"Belum… aku belum ke dokter."

"Kenapa? Tapi kau sudah minum obat, kan?"

Will menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kau ini… apa aku perlu membelikanmu obat? Kau sudah makan?"

"Sudahlah… aku tidak perlu bantuanmu, lebih baik kau pulang saja, aku ingin beristirahat."

"Tapi aku tak mungkin membiarkanmu yang sedang sakit ini melakukan segala sesuatunya sendirian."

"Aku bukan anak kecil, sudahlah… lebih baik kau pulang. Uhuk… uhuk… ah~ ini benar-benar menyiksaku."

"Lihatkan? Kau batuk-batuk dan wajahmu pucat sekali… Kalau kau ingin cepat sembuh, kau harus makan, dan minum obat. Istirahatlah, aku akan membuatkan bubur untukmu."

Will pun memutuskan untuk beristirahat di kamar selagi menunggu Hyuna membuatkannya makanan.

**Part 5**

Mike menemui Minha yang sudah menunggu bersama Natthan dan Hyemi di café.

"Maaf, aku sedikit terlambat karena harus mengurusi Will hyung dulu." kata Mike

"Memangnya dia kenapa?" tanya Minha

"Dia sakit, jadi aku menyuruhnya untuk tinggal di dormku sampai dia sembuh. Tadinya aku tidak akan jadi pergi dengan kalian, namun dia menyuruhku untuk tetap pergi."

"Lalu sekarang bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya Hyemi

"Dia sedang beristirahat, dan kebetulan sekali aku bertemu dengan Hyuna noona, jadi dia yang mengurus hyung saat ini." jawab Mike

"Benarkah? Sejak kapan mereka jadi dekat?" tanya Minha

"Entahlah, tapi Hyuna noona bilang seharusnya dia pergi menonton drama musical bersama hyung hari ini."

"Tapi, waktu itu unnie bilang akan pergi dengan temannya… rupanya pergi dengan sajangnim." kata Hyemi

"Mungkin Hyuna noona tidak ingin yang lain curiga, jadi dia merahasiakannya…" kata Natthan

"Kuharap Hyuna noona bisa menjaga hyung… Ayo, kita pergi sekarang…" kata Mike

Hyuna sedang melihat resep untuk membuat bubur di handphonenya saat ini.

"Sepertinya mudah…" gumam Hyuna

Ia pun mulai memasak dan mencoba yang terbaik. Will keluar dari kamar dan menghampiri Hyuna di dapur.

"Kenapa aromanya aneh? Apa yang kau masak?" tanya Will

"Aku membuat bubur… tenang saja, aku yakin ini pasti enak…" kata Hyuna

"Kau yakin bisa memasaknya?"

"Tentu, aku sudah melihat resepnya…"

"Tapi kenapa aromanya aneh seperti ini?"

"Mungkin aku terlalu banyak memasukan sayuran ke dalamnya… Sudahlah, lebih baik kau istirahat…"

Beberapa saat kemudian Hyuna memanggil Will dan menyiapkan bubur untuknya.

"Makanlah…" kata Hyuna

"Warna dan aromanya tidak menarik…" kata Will

"Tidak semudah yang aku kira… tapi aku sudah berusaha membuatnya. Mungkin karena ini pertama kalinya aku membuat bubur, jadi agak sedikit mengecewakan."

Will mengambil sendok dan mencicipi bubur buatan Hyuna tersebut.

"Ah, kenapa rasanya asin?" tanya Will

"Yang benar? maaf…" ucap Hyuna

Meskipun begitu, Will tetap melanjutkan memakan bubur itu.

"Kenapa kau masih ada di sini? Pulanglah…" kata Will

"Aku akan pulang kalau kau sudah menghabiskan makananmu dan minum obat. Mike berpesan padaku untuk menjagamu hari ini."

"Tapi aku baik-baik saja…"

"Bagaimana bisa kau berkata seperti itu… lebih baik sekarang kau habiskan buburnya, aku akan membersihkan dapur. Aku tahu kau benci kotor, bukan?"

"Tidak apa-apa… lebih baik kau pulanglah."

"Kau yakin tidak apa-apa?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa… aku mau istirahat, ok."

Will berjalan sempoyongan menuju kamar dan hampir terjatuh kalau saja Hyuna tak menahan tubuhnya.

"Kau ini, keras kepala sekali…" gumam Hyuna

Hyuna memapah Will ke kamar dan menyuruhnya untuk beristirahat.

"Sudah kubilang aku baik-baik saja…" kata Will

"Bagaimana bisa kau berkata begitu? Kau hampir terjatuh tadi…" kata Hyuna sambil meletakan kompresan di keningnya Will.

"Kau tidak latihan dengan Nine Muses?"

"Tidak, kami libur latihan hari ini…"

Beberapa saat kemudian, Hyuna menerima telepon dan ia terpaksa harus pergi ke Star Empire. Will pun memutuskan untuk tidur.

**Part 6**

Baru saja Will akan beristirahat, ia menerima telepon yang mengharuskannya untuk pergi ke café. Will pun pergi ke café untuk menerima persediaan biji kopi di Star Empire café. Ketika ia akan membereskan kantong-kantong biji kopi, tiba-tiba pandangannya kabur dan kepalanya terasa sangat pusing. Will berusaha untuk tetap fokus, namun tubuhnya terlalu lemas dan membuatnya jatuh pingsan.

Sekitar jam setengah Sembilan malam, Hyuna baru saja akan pulang. Ia melintas ke Star Empire café dan melihat lampunya masih menyala, ia pun memutuskan untuk pergi ke sana. Hyuna terkejut karena melihat Will ternyata ada di café dan tengah tertidur di sofa.

"Jeogi, apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Bukankah kau sakit?" tanya Hyuna

Will tak bergeming. Hyuna menggenggam tangan Will.

"Ya Tuhan, demammu tinggi! Tubuhmu panas sekali… aku antar kau ke dokter, ya?"

"Eng? Hyuna-sii?"

"Kita ke dokter sekarang, ya? Aku akan menelepon 911."

Hyuna mengambil handphonenya dan hendak menelpon 911, namun Will menggengam tangan Hyuna.

"Telepon taxi saja…" ucap Will dengan suara berat.

"Kenapa taxi?" tanya Hyuna

"Sudah, lakukanlah…"

Setelah menelepon taxi, Hyuna mengantar Will ke dokter untuk berobat, lalu Hyuna mengantar Will ke dormnya Mike. Tak lama setelah itu, Mike dan Natthan baru saja pulang ke dorm mereka.

"Kami pulang~" ucap Mike

"Oh, hyung… kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Natthan

"Lumayan… aku mau melanjutkan tidurku." kata Will

"Hyuna noona sudah pulang?" tanya Mike

"Dia sudah pulang dari tadi…"

"Apa dia merawatmu dengan baik?"

"Begitulah…"

"Baiklah, aku harus berterimakasih padanya…"

Dua hari kemudian Will sudah sembuh dan dia mulai kembali bekerja.

"Kau sudah sembuh?" tanya Hyuna seraya menghampiri Will di café

Will mengangguk, "Terimakasih karena sudah merawatku…"

"Tidak usah berterimakasih… aku senang melakukannya… uhuk… uhuk… aduh… kepalaku pusing."

"Aku tahu kau akan tertular flu… ini untukmu." Will memberikan obat pada Hyuna.

"Apa kau sudah mempersiapkannya untukku?" tanya Hyuna

"Minumlah obatnya, istirahatlah… dan cepat sembuh, ya."

Hyuna terdiam dan entah harus berkata apa.

"Atau kau mau pergi ke rumah sakit? Kau tidak memerlukan obat itu, kan?" tanya Will

"Tidak, aku tidak akan ke rumah sakit, aku akan meminum obat ini." kata Hyuna sambil tersenyum.

"Kenapa kau tersenyum seperti itu? Bukankah kau sakit?"

"Tidak apa-apa… hanya saja…" Hyuna menggantungkan kata-katanya dan hanya tersenyum.

Will tersenyum tipis pada Hyuna. "Pulanglah, dan beristirahat…"

"Iya, terimakasih~" ucap Hyuna dengan senang hati.

**Part 7**

Will menyempatkan waktu untuk datang ke Star Empire café di temani oleh Mike dan Natthan. Hal ini biasa mereka lakukan saat weekend.

"Annyeong~" sapa Hyuna

"Selamat datang, noona~" sapa Natthan di pintu depan.

Hyuna menghampiri Will, "Apa aku bisa memesan Hot Choco? Hari ini dingin sekali…"

"Tunggu dulu…" kemudian Will membuat segelas Hot Choco untuk Hyuna.

"Kemana karyawanmu yang biasa bekerja di sini?"

"Kami meliburkan mereka, jadi kami bertiga yang menjaga di sini khusus untuk hari Sabtu dan Minggu." jawab Mike

"Benarkah? Pantas saja café nya ramai oleh fans dan pengunjung…" kata Hyuna

"Begitulah… sesekali kami ingin menyempatkan waktu untuk fans…" kata Natthan

"Kupikir kalian kencan dengan yeojachingu masing-masing?"

"Mereka berdua sama-sama sibuk mengisi acara… Minha di UFC dan Hyemi di D-Style. Lagi pula kami tidak mungkin meninggalkan hyung sendirian." kata Mike

"Aku jadi iri, kedua maknae Nine Muses sudah memiliki namjachingu… unnie-unnienya pun kalah oleh mereka…"

"Kenapa kau tidak mencari namjachingu saja, noona? Tipe idealmu seperti apa?" tanya Natthan

"Aku tidak ingin mencari namjachingu… tapi aku ingin mereka yang mencariku." jawab Hyuna

"Benar-benar jawaban yang bagus…" kata Mike

"Soal tipe idealku… aku suka namja yang punya senyuman indah… namun sepertinya namja yang aku sukai ini tak pernah mau tersenyum." kata Hyuna sambil melirik Will.

"Jadi saat ini ada orang yang sedang kau sukai, noona?" tanya Natthan penasaran.

"Begitulah… jeogi, tipe idealmu seperti apa?" tanya Hyuna pada Will.

Will melirik kearah Hyuna, "Pertanyaan yang kekanak-kanakan… Aku tidak pernah memikirkan hal itu." jawab Will dengan nada dingin.

"Jadi kau tidak mempunyai tipe ideal? Atau setidaknya yang membuatmu tertarik?" tanya Hyuna lagi.

"Iya, apa tidak ada yang membuatmu tertarik, hyung? Bahkan anak TK saja sekarang sudah punya tipe ideal mereka masing-masing." kata Mike

"Benar… apa ada yang salah denganmu, hyung?" tanya Natthan

"Apa?!" tanya Will

"Hh… aku tidak tahu seperti apa tipe idealku…" kata Will

"Mungkin dia masih bingung… jadi dia tidak tahu seperti apa tipe idealnya." kata Mike

Hyuna hanya tersenyum melihat mereka bertiga.

"Ini Hot Choco-mu…" kata Will sambil memberikan segelas Hot Choco pada Hyuna.

"Terimakasih…" ucap Hyuna

Esoknya Hyuna kembali ke café.

"Kemana Mike dan Natthan? Apa mereka tidak datang hari ini?" tanya Hyuna

"Iya, mereka ada jadwal masing-masing, jadi aku sendiri yang menjaga café…" jawab Will

"Lalu karyawanmu masih libur?"

"Mereka aku beri libur seminggu dua kali…"

"Kalau begitu aku akan membantumu di sini."

"Tidak usah…"

"Tidak apa-apa… aku akan membantumu mengantarkan pesanan…"

"Aku akan melakukannya sendiri…"

"Kau tidak mungkin bisa bekerja sendiri… Lagi pula aku belum pernah mencoba menjadi pelayan café sebelumnya, sepertinya menyenangkan."

"Kau melakukannya hanya karena kau tertarik. Ini lebih sulit dari yang kau bayangkan, jadi lebih baik tidak usah."

"Percayalah, aku akan melakukan yang terbaik."

"Kalau begitu jangan merepotkanku."

"Iya~"

Will menghela napas dan berharap Hyuna tidak benar-benar merepotkannya.

**Part 8**

Will membereskan gelas-gelas juga piring di dapur, sementara Hyuna menyiapkan meja-meja dan kursi-kursi untuk pelanggan, juga menyapu lantai sebelum café dibuka. Will tersenyum melihat Hyuna yang mau bekerja keras membantunya, setidaknya bebannya sedikit berkurang atas bantuannya.

Setelah semuanya bersih, Hyuna menuliskan beberapa kata di papan menu.

"Darimana kau belajar hal seperti itu? Tulisanmu bagus juga." Will memberi pujian.

"Ini hanya pengetahuanku saja… Apa kau perlu bantuan lain dariku?" tanya Hyuna

"Sebelum café dibuka, minumlah secangkir kopi dulu…" Will memberikan secangkir kopi pada Hyuna.

"Terimakasih~" ucap Hyuna

Lalu mereka berdua menikmati secangir kopi bersama-sama sebelum café dibuka.

"Bekerja di Coffee shop ternyata menyenangkan juga, ya… Tapi sepertinya aku tidak bisa mencuci gelas karena aku baru ke nail shop kemarin." kata Hyuna

"Mencuci gelas adalah bagian dari pekerjaan…" kata Will dingin.

"a… geu-geulae…"

Akhirnya café pun dibuka, baru saja 30 menit dibuka, café sudah dipenuhi pelanggan.

"Hari ini ramai sekali, ya?" kata Hyuna

Will melihat sekeliling, dan dari semua pelanggan yang datang tak ada satupun pelanggan wanita.

"Tapi ini bukan pelanggan biasa… mereka semua fansmu. Dan semua pelanggannya laki-laki…" kata Will

"Benarkah?" tanya Hyuna

"Ayo cepat kembali bekerja…"

Hingga sore hari, pelanggan masih saja berdatangan…

"Kakiku sakit sekali…" keluh Hyuna

"Tentu saja kakimu akan sakit kalau menggunakan High Heels…" gerutu Will

"Tidak apa-apa…"

"Gantilah sepatumu."

Will mengambil sepasang sandal dari dalam lemari dan memberikannya pada Hyuna. "Gunakan ini, agar kakimu tidak sakit lagi."

"Jeogiya, aku pesan cappuccino…" kata seorang pelanggan.

"Tunggu sebentar…" jawab Will

Namun saat Will hendak menyiapkannya, ternyata ia kehabisan gelas, semua gelas yang ada di café belum di cuci.

"Mohon tunggu sebentar, aku akan mencuci gelasnya dulu…" kata Will

"Ayolah, aku sudah menunggu dari tadi… mana Americano yang aku pesan?" tanya pelanggan lainnya.

"Mohon tunggu…" ucap Will

"Biar aku saja yang mencuci gelasnya…" kata Hyuna

"Bukankah kau tadi bilang tidak mau mencuci gelas-gelas?" tanya Will

"Pelangganmu sudah protes…"

Will tersenyum, dan sekali lagi ia merasa tertolong dengan adanya Hyuna.

**Part 9**

Will sedang beristirahat selagi menunggu ada pelanggan lain datang, sementara itu Hyuna masih mencuci gelas-gelas kotor.

"Pakailah sarung tangan karet agar tanganmu tidak kedinginan dan membeku." kata Will

"Aduh…" lirih Hyuna

"Kenapa?"

"Jariku terkena retakan gelas… berdarah…"

"Bodoh sekali, kau mencuci gelas-gelas itu sampai melukai dirimu sendiri. Let me see… untung saja lukanya tidak terlalu parah."

Lalu Will mengambil plester dari kotak P3K. "Give me your hand…" pinta Will

Kemudian ia memasangkan plester tersebut di jari Hyuna yang terluka.

"Kau tidak terlalu buruk juga, Hyuna-sii… aku pikir kau akan cepat lelah dan pergi begitu saja. Tak kusangka kau akan bekerja membantuku sampai sejauh ini." ucap Will sambil tersenyum.

Hyuna menatap Will dan membalas senyumannya.

Malam pun tiba, jam buka café telah habis. Will dan Hyuna tergesa-gesa memindahkan meja-meja dan kursi-kursi yang berada di beranda dan memasukannya ke dalam café, karena hujan yang begitu deras Will tak ingin meja dan kursinya menjadi basah.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba saja hujan…" gumam Will

"Aku suka saat hari hujan… apalagi hari setelah hujan di musim gugur, daun pohon maple akan berubah warna menjadi semakin merah dan terlihat indah."

Will tersenyum, "Sepertinya sudah tidak ada pelanggan lagi, café bisa tutup lebih awal. Kalau begitu aku akan mengunci pintu dulu."

Will menuju pintu depan dan bermaksud menguncinya, namun tiba-tiba saja ia mendengar Hyuna bersin dan batuk-batuk. Will pun menghampiri Hyuna.

"Apa kau terserang flu karena aku?" tanya Will

Lantas Will pun menyentuh keningnya Hyuna dengan punggung tangannya untuk memastikan suhu tubuhnya, lalu ia memegang keningnya sendiri untuk menyamakan suhu tubuhnya.

"Sepertinya kau sedikit demam… Jamkkanman-yo…"

Will mengambil handuk dan memberikannya pada Hyuna.

"Ini, keringkan rambutmu dengan handuk ini…" kata Will

"Anio… tidak perlu." kata Hyuna

"Cepatlah, jangan sampai kau terserang flu lagi…"

"Kau saja… rambutmu juga basah."

"Kau ini keras kepala sekali… jangan bergerak."

Will pun mengeringkan rambut Hyuna dengan menggunakan handuk tersebut. Dengan lembut, Will menggosokkan handuk tersebut ke rambut Hyuna. Hyuna hanya bisa terdiam dan terpaku, ia tersenyum kemudian berkata.

"Aku… suka padamu…" ucap Hyuna pelan.

Karena perkataan Hyuna, suasana menjadi canggung. Will pun terdiam dan menatap Hyuna dengan penuh pertanyaan.

"Ma-maksudku… itu… aku hanya bercanda saja… iya hanya bercanda. A-aku harus segera pulang… maaf sudah merepotkanmu hari ini."

Hyuna pun pergi meninggalkan Will yang masih penuh pertanyaan atas ucapannya tadi.

**-To be continue-**


	3. Chapter 3: Silent Love

**Tittle:** Silent Love

**Author:** Rha94line

**Genre:** Drama/Hurt/Comfort/Romance/Comedy

**Summary: **Sera kembali menghadapi masalah, ia ditunjuk oleh CEO untuk menjadi leader lagi. Will tiba-tiba saja mengajak Sera pergi dan mereka tersesat ke sebuah tempat yang sangat jauh, namun itu membuat Sera merasa senang.

**Main Characters:**

**William Smith Ferguson**

Namja Kanada-Korea, 84'line, General Manager di Classic Media Entertainment dan Manager Star Empire café.

**Ryu Sera**

Yeoja Kanada-Korea, 87'line, Main Vocal Girlgroup Nine Muses.

**Moon Hyuna**

Yeoja Korea, 87'line, Main Vocal Girlgoup Nine Muses

**Other Cast:**

· Choi Michael

· Nine Muses Members

**Attention: **Saya hanya akan memperkenalkan para pemeran utama saja, sisanya akan muncul seiring dengan berjalannya cerita ini.

******Disclaimer: **Semua pemeran dalam cerita ini adalah milik Tuhan Yang Maha Esa. Dan segala sesuatu yang tertulis di dalam fanfic ini adalah hak cipta milik Author.

**Copyright:** Dilarang menjiplak ataupun meng-copy-paste semua yang ada di dalam fanfic ini tanpa seijin author.

**Quote: **Cerita ini hanyalah khayalan atau fiktif belaka, mohon maaf jika ada kesamaan, nama, tempat atau kejadian dengan cerita ini. Itu semua mungkin hanya kebetulan saja.

**Author Says: **Very well, sebelum membaca fanfic, alangkah baiknya kita membaca do'a dulu takutnya kaget dengan apa yang ditulis author hahaha~ Please RnR! ^^* thanks~

**Chapter 3:** **Silent Love**

**Part 1**

Siang yang cukup cerah di Star Empire café…

-Will POV-

"Sedang apa kau di sini?" tanyaku seraya menghampiri Mike.

"Hanya bersantai saja… aku sedang tidak ada job hari ini." jawab Mike

"Geulae?" tanyaku. Kemudian aku duduk di kursi sebelah Mike.

"Hyung sendiri? Tidak sibuk hari ini?" tanya Mike

"Aku baru selesai meeting dengan sajangnim…" jawabku

Lalu aku melihat Sera melintas di tempat parkir Star Empire…

"Sera noona!" Mike menyerukan namanya.

Sera menoleh, "Mike annyeong~"

Kemudian Sera melirik ke arahku lalu ia langsung membuang muka, tentu saja aku jadi kesal dibuatnya.

"Apa-apaan kau, ajhuma?!" tanyaku

"Kau ini mau mencari masalah denganku, ya?" tanya Sera

"Kalian ini… geumanhae…" Mike mencoba menengahi.

Sera menghampiri Mike. "Besok kau jadi menemaniku membuat lagu itu, kan?" tanya Sera

"Tentu saja, noona… aku akan datang ke rumahmu." jawab Mike

"Kau datang ke dorm Hyuna saja, aku akan menunggumu di sana… Hyemi juga akan datang."

"Baiklah, besok malam aku akan menemuimu."

"Geulae… kalau begitu aku pamit, mau latihan dulu."

"Annyeong, noona~"

Sekali lagi Sera melirik ke arahku dan membuang muka, kemudian ia pun pergi.

"Apa yang salah dengannya?" aku menggerutu.

"Apa yang salah dengan kalian? Sepertinya kalian berdua sering sekali bertengkar?" tanya Mike

"Entahlah… dia selalu saja bersikap begitu padaku."

"Hyung sendiri juga selalu mengatakan hal-hal yang membuatnya kesal… Lagi pula, kenapa kau harus memanggilnya 'ajhuma'?"

"Tidak apa-apa, aku hanya senang saja memanggilnya begitu."

"Ada-ada saja…"

Sore itu aku berniat untuk pergi berbelanja, aku hendak membuka pintu mobil dan bermaksud untuk pergi, sebelum aku melihat Sera tengah melintas di depan mobilku.

"Ya ajhuma!" aku memanggilnya, namun Sera pura-pura tak mendengar. "Ajhuma kemarilah, aku butuh bantuanmu." aku memanggilnya lagi.

Sera tetap berpura-pura tak mendengar, dia membuatku kesal dan terpaksa aku menghampirinya.

"Ajhuma!" aku memanggilnya sekali lagi.

"Aku bukan ajhuma! Berhentilah memanggilku dengan sebutan itu! Aku sudah bosan mendengarnya…" kata Sera dengan nada kesal.

"Nanti juga kau akan terbiasa…" kataku

"Apa maumu sebenarnya?" tanya Sera

"Aku butuh bantuanmu."

"Apa?"

"Temani aku berbelanja bahan makanan dan persediaan bahan-bahan untuk di café."

"Kenapa kau harus memintaku untuk menemanimu?"

"Jangan banyak bicara, ayo temani aku."

Sera menghela napas, "Aku tidak bisa… aku harus latihan dengan Nine Muses, kalau tidak, sajangnim akan memarahiku."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku akan menunggu sampai kau selesai latihan."

"Apa?"

-Will POV end-

Nine Muses memulai latihan mereka, namun ada satu hal yang membuat mereka sedikit bertanya-tanya.

"Unnie, kenapa dia ada di sini?" tanya Kyungri

"Abaikan saja…" kata Sera

"Baiklah…"

Nine Muses pun melanjutkan latihan mereka tanpa mempedulikan kehadiran Will di tempat latihan mereka.

**Part 2**

Will dan Sera pergi ke supermarket setelah Nine Muses menyelesaikan latihan mereka.

"Kau ini, jangan membuat member yang lain curiga dan penasaran… Mereka jadi bertanya-tanya ada apa di antara kita." kata Sera

"Kenapa kau harus khawatir?" tanya Will

"Ah sudahlah… ayo cepat selesaikan belanjanya, aku mau pulang dan beristirahat."

"Siapa bilang setelah ini aku akan membiarkanmu pulang?"

"Lalu?"

"Kau harus membantuku di café."

"Kenapa kau selalu saja meminta bantuanku? Masih banyak orang lain yang pasti mau membantumu juga, bukan?"

"Sudahlah, jangan protes… Kalau kau ingin pulang secepatnya, maka bantulah aku."

"Menyebalkan…" gumam Sera

Seusai berbelanja, Will dan Sera pergi ke cafe untuk mengecek persediaan café.

"Apa aku sudah boleh pulang sekarang?" tanya Sera

"Kau mau pulang?" tanya Will

"Tentu saja…"

"Kalau begitu aku yang akan mengantarmu."

Will mengantar Sera pulang.

"Terimakasih sudah mengantarku pulang." ucap Sera ketika sudah sampai di depan rumahnya.

"Kalau begitu aku pamit, ajhuma…" ucap Will

"Tolong berhentilah!"

"Annyeong, ajhuma~"

Siang itu Will sedang sibuk dengan laptopnya di Star Empire cafe.

"Sedang sibuk?" tanya Mike yang datang bersama Natthan.

"Hm…" jawab Will singkat

"Nanti malam kau akan ke apartementnya Hyuna noona, ya?" tanya Natthan pada Mike

"Iya, Sera noona bilang, Hyemi juga akan datang…" jawab Mike

"Kalau begitu aku ikut…"

"Kalian berdua kalau mau menggangguku lebih baik pergi saja." kata Will

"Sorry…" ucap Mike dan Natthan bersamaan.

"Tapi ngomong-ngomong, memangnya ada urusan apa antara kau dengan Sera, Mike?" tanya Will penasaran.

"Sera noona ingin membuat lagunya sendiri, dia meminta bantuanku untuk mengaransement lagunya tersebut. Hyemi juga membantunya menulis lirik, begitupula Hyuna noona." jelas Mike

"Lalu kenapa Natthan ikut?"

"Na? tentu saja aku ingin menemui Hyemi…" jawab Natthan

"Sudah berapa lama kau dan Sera saling mengenal?" tanya Will

"Aku?" tanya Mike

"Iya, kau…"

"Aku sudah lama mengenalnya… mungkin sekitar… 2007… 2008… sepertinya sudah sekitar 7 atau 8 tahun." jawab Mike

"Selama itukah?!"

"Iya… dia orang pertama yang menjadi temanku saat aku masih trainee dulu."

"Tak heran kalau kalian terlihat akrab…"

"Tentu saja, Sera noona sudah menganggapku seperti dongsaengnya sendiri…"

"Begitu, ya…"

"Kenapa samchon tiba-tiba menanyakannya?" tanya Natthan

"Nothing… aku hanya bertanya saja…" jawab Will

**Part 3**

Mike dan Natthan pergi ke apartement milik Hyuna malam itu.

"Oh, yeojachinguku ada di sini juga rupanya?" kata Mike sambil menghampiri Minha.

"Sudah kubilang aku akan menginap di sini karena orangtuaku dan dongsaengku sedang pergi ke luar kota." kata Minha

"Besok adalah hari Sabtu, bukan? Apa kalian berdua akan menjaga café lagi bersama Will oppa?" tanya Hyuna

"Apa? 'Will oppa' katamu? Apa namja menyebalkan seperti dia pantas kau panggil 'oppa', Hyuna-sii?" tanya Sera

"Lantas aku harus memanggilnya apa? Lagi pula usianya lebih tua dari kita, bukan?"

"Dia itu menyebalkan… dia tak henti-hentinya memanggilku dengan sebutan 'ajhuma', selain itu dia juga sering sekali menyuruh-nyuruhku seenaknya."

"Benarkah? Tapi menurutku dia orang yang baik, dia memberiku obat saat aku sakit kemarin."

"Bukankah awalnya kau juga bilang kalau dia itu menyebalkan?"

"Awalnya memang menyebalkan, tapi setelah aku mengenalnya ternyata dia itu namja yang baik dan perhatian."

"Lalu kenapa dia bertingkah menyebalkan padaku, ya?"

"Entahlah… mungkin kau belum mengenalnya saja, Sera-sii…"

"Unnie, kapan kita akan mulai menulis lagunya?" tanya Hyemi

"Ah, benar… maaf, kami malah berdebat tidak karuan." kata Sera

Esoknya Sera datang ke Star Empire café untuk membeli segelas kopi favoritnya.

"Aku pesan Hot Caramel Latte…" ucap Sera

Will membalikan badannya, "Oh, ajhuma… kau suka meminum kopi juga, ya?" tanya Will

"Kenapa kau ada di sini?" pekik Sera

"Hari ini jadwalku menjaga café bersama Mike dan Natthan…"

"Aku pikir seorang general manager sepertimu tidak mungkin melakukan pekerjaan ini."

"Aku tidak sedang bekerja di sini, aku hanya sedang melakukan hobiku saja."

"Aku tidak perlu tahu tentang hal itu, ayo cepat buatkan aku segelas Hot Caramel Latte."

"Ajhuma ini tidak sabaran, ya?"

"Aku bosan mendengar panggilan itu…"

"Tapi aku tidak…"

Lalu Will memberikan segelas Hot Caramel Latte pada Sera.

"Berapa harganya?" tanya Sera

"Tidak perlu membayar, ajhuma…" kata Will

"Baiklah, gomawo~"

"Terimasih sudah berkunjung, ajhuma!"

Sera mengabaikannya dan pergi begitu saja.

**Part 4**

Will melintas di depan ruang CEO dan melihat Sera yang baru saja keluar dari ruang CEO.

"Annyeong~" Sera menyapa Will

"Jeogiya…" panggil Will

"iya?" sahut Sera

"Kenapa kau murung?"

"Aku baik-baik saja."

"Kau serius?"

Sera mengangguk. "Sudah, ya… aku harus pergi."

'Apa yang terjadi padanya? Sepertinya dia sedang ada masalah…' pikir Will

Will sedang berbincang-bincang dengan Mike di café.

"Lagi-lagi Sera noona ditunjuk menjadi leader…" kata Mike

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Will

"Sajangnim menyuruhnya untuk mengisi posisi leader lagi, padahal sudah jelas sekali bahwa Sera noona tidak pernah siap untuk menjadi leader."

"Memangnya ada masalah apa?"

"Ceritanya panjang… yang jelas, dulu saat Nine Muses pertama kalinya dibentuk, Sera noona adalah leader, namun karena beberapa alasan akhirnya dia berhenti menjadi leader. Entah kenapa sekarang sajangnim menyuruhnya untuk menjadi leader lagi…"

"Jadi, itu sebabnya dia murung, ya?"

"Iya… begitulah. Sudah jam 4… aku mau pamit dulu, ada yang harus aku kerjakan."

"Baiklah…"

Mike pun berlalu. Sementara itu Will masih menikmati secangkir Americano di café.

"Jeogiya!" Will memanggil Sera yang melintas di depan café.

Sera menoleh, "Na?"

Will mengangguk, kemudian ia menghampiri Sera.

"Apa?" tanya Sera

"Kudengar dari Mike, kau sedang ada masalah, ya? Apa masalahnya sangat serius?" tanya Will

"Kau sudah tahu masalahnya, ya?" Sera menghela napas, "Sajangnim bilang kalau beliau akan memikirkan lagi tentang hal itu, aku harap kami bisa menemukan jalan yang terbaik."

"Begitu, ya…"

"Kupikir kau sudah tahu tentang hal ini karena kau seorang General Manager?"

"Kami memang sudah mengadakan meeting, namun sajangnim tidak membahas apapun tentang hal ini. Lagi pula aku bukan bagian yang mengurusi girlgroup dan boygroup di sini.

Sera mengangguk dan hendak pergi.

"Jeogi, apa kau mengganti gaya rambutmu, ya?" tanya Will

"Tidak, memangnya ada yang salah, ya?" tanya Sera

"Tidak… hanya saja kau sedikit berbeda dari biasanya."

"Tumben sekali kau tidak menggodaku dengan sebutan 'ajhuma'? biasanya kau selalu melakukan hal itu setiap kali bertemu denganku."

"Memangnya… kapan aku menggodamu? Aku hanya merasa ada yang berbeda saja hari ini." Kemudian Will memperhatikan wajah Sera dengan seksama, "Kau terlihat seperti orang lain."

"Siapa?"

"Entahlah… setidaknya kau tidak terlalu terlihat seperti seorang ajhuma kali ini."

"Kau mulai lagi… sudahlah, aku tidak ada waktu untuk melayanimu."

Sera pun memutuskan untuk pergi.

**Part 5**

Will baru menyelesaikan pekerjaannya, ia bermaksud untuk pulang, namun langkahnya terhenti ketika ia melihat Sera yang sedang duduk sendirian di café.

"Ajhuma, kau sedang apa? apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini sendirian malam-malam begini?" tanya Will saat menghampiri Sera di café.

"Sedang apa kau di sini?" Sera membalikan pertanyaan.

"Kenapa kau meminum kopi sendirian di sini?"

"Aku sedang bad mood, jadi lebih baik tinggalkan aku."

"Lebih baik kau pulang, ini sudah malam… di luar sana sangat berbahaya."

"Apa? apa kau takut bila aku bertemu dengan pencuri atau ajussi mesum?"

"Mereka tidak mungkin berani mendekatimu karena wajahmu saja sudah menyeramkan."

"Menyebalkan sekali…"

Kemudian Will menatap Sera.

"Kenapa? kenapa kau masih diam di sini? Dan kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu? Apa kau mau mengatakan hal-hal yang membuatku kesal lagi?" tanya Sera

"Tidak…" jawab Will. Kemudian ia duduk berhadapan dengan Sera.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Sera

"Aku juga ingin minum kopi."kemudian Will memanggil pelayan dan memesan Americano favorinya.

"Terserah kau saja…" gumam Sera

"Kau masih merasa tertekan karena perintah dari sajangnim, ya?" tanya Will

"Aku sedang tidak ingin membicarakan hal itu…" jawab Sera

"Kalau begitu lebih baik kau pulang… Ini sudah larut malam."

"Aku tidak mau pulang… aku masih bingung apa yang harus kulakukan…"

Will hanya menatap Sera.

"Aku benar-benar tidak bisa menjadi leader yang baik untuk anggotaku… sudah dua kali aku mengecewakan sajangnim. Aku juga lelah karena terus mendapat teguran dari beliau,aku tidak bisa membiarkan maknae yang polos itu terus di marahi oleh sajangnim. Aku merasa bersalah…" keluh Sera

"A-apa kau menangis?" tanya Will

"Aku tidak menangis…" jawab Sera sambil menghapus air matanya dengan cepat.

"Jangan berbohong… sudahlah, lebih baik sekarang kau pulang dan tenangkan dirimu. Aku… akan berusaha bicara pada sajangnim."

"Tidak usah… Mike juga pernah mencobanya dan ia gagal. Sajangnim tetap tidak mau mendengarkan ucapan Mike sekalipun ia keponakannya."

"Tapi setidaknya aku punya jabatan yang memungkinkan beliau untuk menerima masukan dariku."

"Terimakasih, tapi lebih baik kau tidak usah ikut campur saja…"

"Lalu sampai kapan kau akan diam di sini?"

Sera hanya mengangkat bahunya, "Aku bingung…"

"Kau tidak akan pernah bisa menyelesaikan masalah dengan hanya berdiam diri seperti ini sambil merenung. Lebih baik aku mengantarmu pulang sekarang, ok?"

"Kenapa kau begitu perhatian padaku?"

"Ayo cepat, malam sudah semakin larut."

Sera merasa ada yang aneh dengan namja ini. Will itu terkadang menyebalkan, tapi di sisi lain dia adalah namja yang baik dan juga perhatian padanya.

**Part 6**

Pagi-pagi sekali Sera datang ke tempat latihannya dan menyanyi hanya untuk melepas stress. Beberapa saat kemudian handphonenya berbunyi dan mendapat sebuah pesan singkat dari nomor yang tidak ia ketahui.

-Dimana kau sekarang? cepat temui aku di depan Star Empire Café, ada yang perlu kita bicarakan. From: Will.-

Rupanya ia mendapat pesan singkat dari Will. Dengan penuh pertanyaan dan rasa penasaran, akhirnya Sera pun menghampiri Will yang sudah menunggunya di Star Empire café.

"Darimana kau tahu nomor handphoneku?" tanya Sera

"Mike yang memberikannya padaku…" jawab Will

"Lalu ada perlu apa memanggilku?"

"Apa kau sudah sarapan?"

"Belum… memangnya kenapa?"

"Kenapa kau tidak sarapan terlebih dahulu? Perutmu bisa sakit kalau kau tidak sarapan."

"Tidak perlu basa-basi, sebenarnya apa tujuanmu memanggilku ke sini?"

"Masuklah ke mobil, kita akan pergi ke suatu tempat.""Pergi kemana?"

"Nanti juga kau akan tahu."

"Aku sedang tidak ingin bepergian…"

Sera hendak meninggalkan Will, namun dengan sigap Will menahan tangannya.

"Aku memaksa…" ucap Will

Sera terpaksa mengikuti keinginan Will. "Kau ini benar-benar orang yang selalu saja memerintah orang lain sesuka hatimu." kata Sera

"Kali ini aku tidak memerintahmu untuk melakukan apa-apa, bukan? Aku hanya mengajakmu pergi ke suatu tempat." jelas Will sambil menyetir.

"Sebenarnya kita akan pergi kemana?"

"Sudah kubilang nanti juga kau akan tahu sendiri."

"Kenapa tidak mengajak orang lain saja? Mike atau Natthan juga pasti bisa menemanimu… atau Hyuna, kudengar akhir-akhir ini kau dekat dengannya."

"Mike dan Natthan sedang sibuk… lagi pula aku tidak berniat untuk mengajak Hyuna. Kau pasti sedang merasa bosan berada di rumah, bukan?"

"Aku tidak mengerti apa maumu sebenarnya…"

Will menghentikan mobilnya di depan sebuah retoran. "Kita akan makan dulu… kau belum sarapan, bukan?" tanya Will

"I-iya…" jawab Sera

"Aku juga belum… perutku sudah sangat kelaparan…"

Di restoran…

Sera mulai menyantap makanannya sedikit demi sedikit, sedangkan Will hanya diam dan menatap Sera yang sedang makan.

"Aku baru ingat… aku tidak membawa uang sama sekali." kata Sera

"Tidak apa-apa, aku yang mentraktirmu. Makanlah sampai kau merasa kenyang, aku akan membelikan apapun yang kau mau." kata Will

"Memangnya kau sedang memberi makan seekor sapi? Ini saja sudah cukup, aku tidak bisa makan terlalu banyak karena sedang diet."

Will hanya tersenyum sambil menatap Sera.

"Kenapa kau tidak memakan makananmu?" tanya Sera

"Aku tidak suka makanan ini, jadi aku tidak akan memakannya." jawab Will

"Lalu kenapa kau memesan?"

"Tadinya aku ingin mencoba menu ini, tapi setelah melihat makanannya aku jadi tidak nafsu makan."

"Tidak baik membuang-buang makanan… cobalah, ini enak."

"Aku tidak bisa memakannya, terlalu berminyak."

"Di luar sana masih banyak orang lain yang kelaparan, jadi jangan membuang-buang makanan. Ayo, cobalah…"

"Aku tidak mau…"

"Apa aku harus memaksamu dan menyuapimu?"

Will menghela napas dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk makan.

"Bagaimana? Enak bukan?" tanya Sera

"Rasanya aneh… aku tidak biasa makan makanan seperti ini." kata Will

"Kalau kau tidak suka makanan berminyak, makanlah lobaknya juga…"

Will tersenyum pada Sera dan akhirnya ia mau menghabiskan makanannya.

**Part 7**

Mereka berdua melanjutkan perjalanannya yang masih belum jelas kemana arah dan tujuannya.

"Kenapa dari tadi kau diam?" tanya Will

Sera tak menjawab dan hanya menatap keluar jendela mobil.

"Ryu Sera-sii?" Will memanggil namanya.

"Nei?" sahut Sera

"Kenapa kau diam?"

"Aku hanya memikirkan karirku di Nine Muses saja…"

"Wae? Nine Muses akan tetap berjalan, bukan?"

"Iya… masalahnya adalah bagaimana bisa aku menolak permintaan sajangnim? Aku tidak bisa mengisi posisi leader lagi. Aku tak mau mengulangi kesalahan yang sama…"

"Tapi bukankah Nine Muses sudah lebih baik sekarang? Aku dengar tahun lalu kalian sukses dengan melakukan comeback sebanyak empat kali. Lalu Star Empire Family juga akan mengadakan konser, bukan?"

"Aku tahu… tapi aku tetap tidak bisa membayangkan kalau aku menjadi leader lagi."

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan ketika kau sedang merasa tertekan seperti ini?"

"Entahlah… mungkin menyanyi… aku biasa menyanyi sendirian di studio bila sedang merasa stress."

"Apa ada tempat yang ingin kau kunjungi saat ini?"

"Tempat yang ingin aku kunjungi?"

"Iya… Mike cerita padaku kalau ia sedang merasa tertekan, maka ia akan menghabiskan waktu di rooftop sambil meminum kopi. Rooftop itu tempat favoritnya, bukan?"

"Iya…"

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu?"

"Aku bingung… tapi sepertinya pergi ke tempat yang jauh dari sumber masalahku adalah hal yang kuinginkan saat ini."

"Benarkah?"

"Tapi dari tadi sepertinya kau menyetir tanpa tujuan, sebenarnya kemana tujuanmu?"

"Entahlah… sepertinya kita tersesat…"

"Apa? bagaimana bisa?"

"Sudahlah, nanti juga kau akan tahu ketika kita sampai di sana. Tapi kalau kau merasa bosan, makanlah ini."

Will memberikan sebungkus coklat pada Sera.

"Coklat?" tanya Sera

"Tadinya aku akan memberikannya pada Mike dan Natthan, tapi aku lupa… jadi makanlah. Menurut penelitian coklat itu bisa membawa kebahagiaan… apalagi kau sedang bad mood, setidaknya bila kau memakan coklat itu, agar suasana hatimu jadi lebih baik."

"Kalau begitu… thank you."

Sera melihat keluar jendela mobil dan melihat sekeliling.

"Sepertinya ini jalan ke arah selatan, ya?" tanya Sera

"Mungkin…" jawab Will

"Sebenarnya kita akan pergi kemana?"

"Diam dan duduk manis saja…"

**Part 8**

Tak lama kemudian, mereka berdua akhirnya sampai di pantai Busan.

"Pantai Busan?" tanya Sera

"Aku hanya mengikuti jalur saja, dan entah kenapa kita bisa sampai di sini…" kata Will

"Kau ini memang tak bisa ditebak apa maunya…"

"Tak apa bila kita menikmati pemandangan pantai dulu sejenak, bukan?"

Will memarkirkan mobilnya, setelah itu mereka berdua duduk di pinggir pantai.

"Kau suka pemandangannya?" tanya Will

"Sebenarnya aku sudah sering datang ke sini, namun hal itu tak membuatku bosan untuk melihat pemandangannya…" jawab Sera

"Benarkah?"

"Udaranya dingin sekali di sini…"

"Wait a minute…"

"Kau mau kemana?"

Will tidak menjawab dan pergi begitu saja. Tak lama kemudian ia kembali membawa dua buah selimut dan juga dua botol minuman, ia menghampiri Sera yang sedang duduk menikmati pemandangan pantai, lalu ia memakaikan selimut tersebut pada Sera.

"Pakailah ini, jangan sampai kau kedinginan…" ucap Will. Kemudian ia duduk di sampingnya Sera sambil memberikan minuman penghangat padanya. "Dan minumlah ini, agar tubuhmu terasa hangat."

"Aku pikir kau pergi kemana… apa kau sengaja membawakan selimut ini untukku?" tanya Sera

"Aku juga merasa kedinginan, tadinya akan aku pakai sendiri, tapi ternyata selimutnya ada dua. Jadi aku berikan satu padamu."

"Tapi… terimakasih, ya?"

"Untuk apa?"

"Kau tersesat dan entah menuju kemana, tapi akhirnya bisa sampai di pantai ini… aku merasa bahagia. Aku merasa tertekan, namun setelah melihat pemandangan di sini, perasaanku menjadi lebih baik sekarang."

"Bila kau merasa tertekan jangan memikirkan terus masalahnya, tapi pikirkanlah jalan keluarnya… atau kau bisa pergi ke tempat yang ingin kau kunjungi untuk membuat perasaanmu menjadi lebih baik. Kau selalu merasa tidak bisa menjadi leader yang baikuntuk membermu di Nine Muses, bukan? Kau juga selalu ditegur oleh sajangnim. Jangan pikirkan hal itu, semua orang juga pasti memiliki kesalahan… Tidak ada orang yang selamanya benar tanpa sebuah kesalahan. Jadilah lebih baik untuk kedepannya…"

"Apa kau sedang mencoba untuk membuatku merasa nyaman? Aku terkejut dengan ucapanmu barusan."

"Bu-bukan begitu… kau itu orang yang keras kepala. Kau jadi terlihat jelek bila sedang stress."

"Kau memang tetap menyebalkan, ya…"

Sera hendak membuka botol minumannya, namun Will mengambilnya dan membantunya membuka botol tersebut.

"Tidak usah repot-repot… aku bisa melakukannya sendiri." kata Sera

Will hanya terdiam dan kembali menatap lautan.

"Kau itu selalu mengatakan hal-hal yang membuat orang lain kesal, kau juga menyebalkan… tapi ternyata kau adalah orang yang baik dan perhatian." kata Sera

"Kapan aku memperhatikanmu, ajhuma?" tanya Will

"Rupanya aku hanya membuang-buang waktu dengan mengatakan kau adalah orang yang baik."

Sera beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Will

"Aku ingin melihat lautan lebih dekat." jawab Sera sambil berjalan mendekati ombak.

Will hanya tersenyum, dan diam-diam ia mengeluarkan handphonenya lalu mengambil beberapa foto Sera tanpa di ketahui oleh Sera.

**-To be continue-**


	4. Chapter 4: Triangle Love

**Tittle:** Triangle Love

**Author:** Rha94line

**Genre: **Drama/Hurt/Comfort/Romance

**Summary: **Ada kalanya orang tak tahu tengah dicintai oleh lawan bicaranya, tak tahu ada cinta di yang kita sukai mungkin tidak menyukai kita, namun cinta yang tak terbalas adalah cinta yang baik juga.

**Main Characters:**

**William Smith Ferguson**

Namja Kanada-Korea, 84'line, General Manager di Classic Media Entertainment dan Manager Star Empire café.

**Moon Hyuna**

Yeoja Korea, 87'line, Main Vocal Girlgoup Nine Muses

**Ryu Sera**

Yeoja Kanada-Korea, 87'line, Main Vocal Girlgroup Nine Muses.

**Other Cast:**

· Choi Michael

· Nine Muses Members

**Attention: **Saya hanya akan memperkenalkan para pemeran utama saja, sisanya akan muncul seiring dengan berjalannya cerita ini.

******Disclaimer: **Semua pemeran dalam cerita ini adalah milik Tuhan Yang Maha Esa. Dan segala sesuatu yang tertulis di dalam fanfic ini adalah hak cipta milik Author.

**Copyright:** Dilarang menjiplak ataupun meng-copy-paste semua yang ada di dalam fanfic ini tanpa seijin author.

**Quote: **Cerita ini hanyalah khayalan atau fiktif belaka, mohon maaf jika ada kesamaan, nama, tempat atau kejadian dengan cerita ini. Itu semua mungkin hanya kebetulan saja.

**Author Says: **Very well, sebelum membaca fanfic, alangkah baiknya kita membaca do'a dulu takutnya kaget dengan apa yang ditulis author hahaha~ Please RnR! ^^* thanks~

**Chapter 4: Triangle Love**

**Part 1**

-Hyuna POV-

Malam itu aku baru saja akan pulang. Secara kebetulan aku bertemu dengan Will oppa di tempat parkir Star Empire.

"Annyeonghaseiyo…" sapaku dengan canggung.

"Annyeong…" Will oppa juga menyapaku dengan canggung.

"Kenapa kita jadi canggung seperti ini, ya? apa kau merasa tidak nyaman bertemu denganku?"

"Ti-tidak…"

"A-aku harus segera pulang… jadi aku pergi dulu, ya?"

"I-iya…"

Kami berdua menjadi canggung sejak perkataanku di café waktu itu. Aku memang mengatakannya secara tidak sadar, namun tentu saja aku serius dengan perkataanku bahwa aku memang menyukainya. Aku rasa Will oppa juga menganggap perkataanku itu adalah sebuah keseriusan.

Aku jadi bingung bagaimana caranya agar aku bisa menjelaskan yang sebenarnya pada Will oppa.

Esoknya aku dan Sera pergi bersama untuk makan siang.

"Aku benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan, Sera-sii…" aku mengawali pembicaraan.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sera

"Aku bertemu dengan seorang namja yang menarik…"

"Benarkah? kapan?"

"Sudah cukup lama… dan aku tertarik padanya, kami juga sudah melewati banyak hal bersama… walaupun dia bersikap dingin juga acuh tak acuh padaku, aku tetap berusaha untuk bersikap baik terhadapnya."

"Kau menyukainya?"

Aku mengangguk, "Aku… entah kenapa aku tiba-tiba saja tak sengaja mengatakan perasaanku yang sebenarnya padanya."

"Lalu bagaimana? Kenapa kau menyesal?"

"Entahlah aku bingung… saat ini kami berdua menjadi canggung satu sama lain. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya agar dia merasa nyaman berada di dekatku… aku jadi stress memikirkannya."

"Mungkin kau harus menemuinya lagi dan menjelaskan yang sebenarnya…"

"Tapi dia adalah orang yang sulit untuk diajak bicara…"

"Kau hanya belum mencobanya saja…Apa yang bisa aku lakukan untuk membantumu?"

"Sepertinya dia tidak tertarik padaku."

"Kenapa kau bisa berpikir begitu?"

"Entahlah… tapi aku akan mencari cara agar bisa menjelaskan yang sebenarnya padanya."

"Aku akan mendukungmu…"

Baru kali ini aku merasa sangat tertarik pada seorang namja meskipun dia begitu dingin padaku.

-Hyuna POV end-  
Hyuna kembali tempat latihan setelah makan siang, sedangkan Sera pergi ke Star Empire café.

"Aku pesan Hot Choco dan Caramel latte." Sera berkata pada Will yang kebetulan sedang berada di café.

"Hot Choco dan Caramel latte? Kau membeli dua jenis minuman untuk siapa?" tanya Will

"Kenapa kau begitu ingin tahu? Aku membeli Hot Choco untuk Hyemi dan Caramel latte untukku."

"Apa setelah ini kau sibuk?"

"Kenapa?"

"Bisakah kau membantuku di kantor?"

"Membantumu apa?"

"Aku kehilangan sebuah dokumen penting, jadi bantu aku mencarinya, ya?"

"Baiklah…"

**Part 2**

-Sera POV-

Aku dan Will oppa sudah berada di ruang kerjanya saat ini.

"Kau cari di sebelah sana, ok? Map dokumennya berwarna merah…" kata Will oppa

"Kenapa kau bisa menghilangkan dokumen penting seperti itu?" tanyaku

"Aku juga tidak tahu…"

"Bagaimana bisa orang yang perfectionist sepertimu dan selalu meletakan barang sesuai pada tempatnya, bisa kehilangan dokumen penting."

"Aku juga manusia…"

"Ada-ada saja kau ini…"

"Tunggu sebentar, aku harus ke toilet…"

Baru saja ia pergi, tiba-tiba saja handphone nya berbunyi. Awalnya aku menghiraukannya, namun teleponnya terus berdering dan aku takut itu penting, maka aku pun memutuskan untuk mengangkatnya.

Kulihat layar handphone milik Will oppa yang menerima telepon dari nomor bernama 'Hyuna'. Dengan ragu aku pun mengangkat teleponnya, lalu terdengar suara seorang perempuan.

"Oppa… ini aku Hyuna… Aku meneleponmu karena ada hal yang harus aku bicarakan padamu… Tentang perkataanku di café waktu itu, aku harap kau mengerti bahwa itu adalah perasaanku yang sesungguhnya. Tapi sepertinya kau tidak peduli terhadap perasaanku, kau bahkan tidak menanyakannya apapun padaku… Kau seharunya menanggapi pengakuanku saat itu… Aku berharap saat aku mengatakan 'Aku suka padamu' kau menanggapiku, tapi kau hanya terdiam bahkan tak bergeming. Aku menyukaimu dan aku ingin kau tahu akan hal itu, tapi sepertinya kau tidak mungkin menyukaiku. Maaf bila aku berkata seperti ini… aku hanya ingin kau mengerti."

Aku terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja aku dengar. Lalu aku bermaksud untuk menjawab perkataan Hyuna, namun teleponnya sudah terputus.

Will oppa datang dan menghampiriku. "Apa kau sudah menemukan dokumenku?"

"Ah? be-belum… aku belum menemukannya…" jawabku

"Aku tidak bisa kehilangan dokumen itu…"

"Jeogi, mianhae… aku harus pergi latihan dulu, aku akan membantumu mencari dokumen itu lagi nanti, ya?"

"Baiklah…"

Rupanya namja yang di maksud oleh Hyuna adalah Will oppa… apa yang harus aku lakukan?

Aku berjalan menuju ruang latihan dan sesampainya di sana aku memulai latihan dengan Nine Muses. Sesekali aku melirik ke arah Hyuna,bisa dilihat dari raut wajahnya sepertinya ia merasa depresi. Ini pertama kalinya aku melihatnya seperti ini hanya karena masalah namja.

Saat istirahat latihan, Hyuna menghampiriku dan kembali bercerita padaku.

"Sera-sii…" panggil Hyuna

"Iya?" sahutku

"Aku sudah bicara dan menjelaskan semuanya pada namja itu…"

"a, be-benarkah? La-lalu apa tanggapannya?"

"Setelah aku bicara panjang lebar, aku langsung menutup teleponnya karena aku terlalu takut mendengar tanggapannya. Tapi aku harap dia mengerti…"

"Apa kau masih ingat apa yang kau katakan padanya?"

"Aku hanya mengatakan bahwa aku ingin dia mengerti perasaanku… Entahlah, sebenarnya aku juga tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya aku katakan padanya…"

"Seharusnya kau menunggu tanggapannya dulu… kenapa kau harus menutup teleponmu secepat itu?"

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang?"

"A-aku rasa kau harus menemuinya…"

"Apa? aku tidak bisa… aku tak sanggup bertatap muka dengannya."

"Tapi kau harus tetap menemuinya…"

"Lalu apa yang harus aku bicarakan padanya?"

"Jelaskan semua perkataanmu di telepon waktu itu… Kemana Moon Hyuna yang aku kenal pandai bicara dan tidak pernah nervous pada orang lain? Kau rupanya lemah juga terhadap namja."

"Tapi namja ini berbeda… aku bingung harus bagaimana."

"Saranku lebih baik kau temui dia… sudah, ya? aku harus pergi, aku ada janji dengan seseorang."

Sejujurnya aku ingin sekali berkata yang sebenarnya pada Hyuna, namun sepertinya ini bukan saat yang tepat.

-Sera POV end-

**Part 3**

Sera kembali ke ruang kerja Will dan bermaksud untuk membantunya mencari dokumennya yang hilang itu.

"Syukurlah kau datang… aku masih belum bisa menemukan dokumen itu." kata Will

Sera tak bergeming dan ia menatap kosong sambil melamun.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan, Sera-sii?" tanya Will

"Iya? bu-bukan apa-apa…" jawab Sera

"Baiklah…" Will mengangguk

"Umh… jeogiya…" Sera hendak bicara pada Will

"Iya?" sahut Will

"Ti-tidak… tidak jadi… aku akan melanjutkan mencari dokumenmu."

Kemudian seseorang membuka pintu ruang kerja Will.

"Ada apa, Hyuna-sii?" tanya Will

"Sedang apa kau di sini, Sera-sii?" tanya Hyuna

"Dia sedang membantuku mencari dokumenku yang hilang…" jawab Will

"Begitu, ya…"

"Maaf, aku harus ke toilet dulu…" Sera pun pergi

"Ada perlu apa?" tanya Will pada Hyuna

"Sajangnim… beliau menyuruhku untuk mencarimu, kau dipinta untuk menemuinya sekarang."

"Baiklah… aku akan segera menemuinya."

"Ta-tapi… soal tadi siang…"

"Tadi siang? Ada apa?"

"Tidak… tidak jadi, aku pamit dulu…"

Tanpa berkata-kata lagi, Hyuna pun pergi.

Hari berikutnya Sera pergi ke rooftop untuk mencari Mike, tapi malah Hyuna yang ia temui.

"Tidak biasanya kau diam di sini, apa kau melihat Mike?" tanya Sera

"Oh, Sera-sii… anio, aku tidak melihat Mike." jawab Hyuna

"Kenapa? Apa kau masih memikirkan namja itu?"

"Begitulah…"

"Kau sudah bertemu dan bicara padanya?"

"Aku hendak bicara padanya… tapi raut wajahnya menunjukan kalau dia seperti berpura-pura tidak ada sesuatu yang terjadi."

"Be-benarkah? Mu-mungkin saja dia tidak ingin membicarakan tentang hal itu, maka dari itu dia berpura-pura seperti tidak ada yang terjadi diantara kalian."

"Aku rasa dia marah… bahkan dia menjadi semakin canggung bila bertemu denganku."

"Bisa jadi dia memang marah…"

"Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

"Katakan saja padanya kalau kau tidak benar-benar serius saat bicara di telepon dengannya kemarin. Temui saja dia, dan bicaralah yang jelas padanya…"

"Kau memang penasihat yang hebat, ya? kau belum pernah berpacaran tapi kau tahu bagaimana caranya menghadapi seorang namja. Atau jangan-jangan kau memiliki pacar rahasia?"

"Tidak… kau ini… sudahlah aku mau mencari Mike, kemana anak itu? Jangan-jangan dia tertidur di studio."

Setelah Sera pergi, Hyuna pun memutuskan untuk pergi ke café dan menemui Will.

**Part 4**

Di café…

"Natthan-sii, apa kau melihat Will oppa?" tanya Hyuna

"Oh, noona… hyung sedang ada urusan sebentar dengan sajangnim, mungkin sebentar lagi juga dia datang." jawab Natthan

"Baiklah, aku akan menunggunya."

Hyuna berjalan menuju meja di sudut ruangan, dan akhirnya Will pun datang.

"Annyeonghaseiyo…" sapa Will

Hyuna mengangguk, "Jeogi, tentang kemarin…" Hyuna menggantungkan kata-katanya.

"Kenapa? Apa yang terjadi kemarin?" tanya Will

"Hyuna-sii!" Sera menyerukan namanya dari kejauhan dan menghampirinya.

"Sera-sii… kenapa?" tanya Hyuna

"Bisa ikut aku sebentar?" tanya Sera

"Kemana?"

"Ikut saja…"

Hyuna pun akhirnya pergi dengan Sera dan meninggalkan Will yang bingung dan bertanya-tanya apa yang sebenarnya ingin Hyuna katakan.

Sera mengajak Hyuna ke studio.

"Ada apa?" tanya Hyuna

"Bisa kau temani aku berbelanja?" tanya Sera

"Aku pikir apa…"

"Maaf, tapi bisakah kau menemaniku?"

"Tentu saja…"

"Kalau begitu kita pergi sekarang…"

"Iya…"

'Sebisa mungkin aku harus mencegah Hyuna berbicara tentang telepon itu pada Will oppa. Aku tidak ingin dia menjadi bingung karena Will tak tahu apa-apa soal telepon itu…' batin Sera

Malam harinya Hyuna sedang menunggu taxi di depan Star Empire café.

"Hyuna-sii…" panggil Will.

"On, annyeong~" sapa Hyuna

"Kau mau pulang?"

"Iya, aku sedang menunggu taxi."

"Tidak usah menunggu taxi, aku akan mengantarmu pulang."

"Tidak apa-apa… aku naik taxi saja."

"Ayolah, kebetulan aku akan ke dormnya Mike dan Natthan."

"Ba-baiklah…"

Selama di perjalanan, Will dan Hyuna diam dan tak bicara sepatah katapun. Sesekali Hyuna melirik ke arah Will.

"Terimakasih sudah mengantarku pulang…" ucap Hyuna

"Iya, sama-sama…" ucap Will

Hening…

"Jeogi…" Hyuna dan Will berkata bersamaan

Kemudian mereka tersenyum satu sama lain.

"Kau duluan…" kata Will

"Tentang perkataanku di café saat itu… aku hanya bercanda saja dan entah kenapa tiba-tiba saja aku mengatakannya." kata Hyuna

"Tidak apa-apa… aku tidak memasukannya ke hati, aku mengerti. Jadi kau tidak perlu menjelaskannya lagi…"

"Aku ceroboh mengatakannya… padahal banyak yang bilang bahwa orang-orang yang berzodiak Capricorn itu tidak mungkin ceroboh. Kau juga berzodiak Capricorn, kan? Apa ulang tahunmu bulan Januari?"

"Iya… 20 Januari, kau?"

"Aku 19 Januari, ternyata ulang tahun kita dekat, ya?"

Will hanya mengangguk.

**Part 5**

Will sedang duduk di tempat favoritnya di Star Empire café, tangannya memegang cangkir kopi namun tatapannya kosong.

"Kau sedang melamun?" tanya Sera

"Hah? Ti-tidak…" jawab Will

"Hh… jangan berbohong. Aku pesan dua Hot Caramel Latte."

"Minta saja pada Mike… aku sedang malas."

Sera menghampiri Mike dan bermaksud untuk memesan minuman.

"Noona annyeonghaseiyo…" sapa Mike

"Apa yang salah dengan hyung-mu itu?" tanya Sera

"Kenapa?"

"Tidak biasanya dia melamun… apa karena dia tidak menemukan dokumen pentingnya itu?"

"Entahlah…"

Sera kembali menghampiri Will dan duduk di sebelahnya.

"Kau sedang ada masalah, ya?" tanya Sera

"Begitulah…"

"Karena dokumen pentingmu itu hilang?"

Will mengangguk, "Dokumen itu sangat penting… isinya kontrak kerja dan data-data perusahaan lainnya… aku baru saja dimarahi oleh ayahku dan sajangnim. Hh… aku benar-benar pusing memikirkannya."

"Bukankah kau bilang 'Bila kau merasa tertekan jangan memikirkan terus masalahnya, tapi pikirkanlah jalan keluarnya atau pergilah ke tempat yang ingin kau kunjungi untuk membuat perasaanmu menjadi lebih baik. Semua orang juga pasti memiliki kesalahan, tidak ada orang yang selamanya benar tanpa sebuah kesalahan'."

"Kau benar-benar mengutip kata-kataku…"

"Karena kata-katamu itu aku jadi berpikir bahwa kita jangan pernah menyesali kesalahan, tapi cobalah untuk memperbaikinya dan menjadi lebih baik di kemudian hari."

"Terimakasih, Sera-sii… kau membuatku merasa lebih baik."

"Atau makanlah coklat agar kau merasa jauh lebih baik."

"Baiklah… terimakasih atas sarannya."

"Kalau begitu akumau melanjutkan latihanku dulu dengan Nine Muses."

"Iya."

Sore itu jam istirahat… Will masih berada Star Empire café. Ia membuka laptop dan iseng saja mem-browsing di internet.

"Sera's profile… Kau mencari profile-ku?" tanya Sera yang tiba-tiba muncul di belakang Will.

"Ya! sejak kapan kau ada di sini, ajhuma?!" Will terkejut

"Aku baru saja datang, tapi untuk apa kau mencari profile-ku di internet?"

"Si-siapa yang mencari profile-mu? A-aku mencari profil orang lain!"

"Tapi kau menuliskan namaku, 'Sera' iya, kan?"

"Ka-kau salah membacanya… aku mencari profil Sora! Iya Kang Sora yang suka bermain di drama itu, dia aktris, kan?"

"Benarkah?"

"Sudahlah, ada perlu apa kau ke sini?"

"Aku sedang menunggu Hyemi dan yang lainnya, kebetulan saja aku melihatmu di sini…"

"Aish… aku sibuk." Will pun pergi.

"Oh, dia meninggalkan handphonenya di sini…" Sera mengambil handphonenya Will yang tergeletak di meja.

Sera tak sengaja menekan tombol 'home' dan membuat layarnya menyala, lalu munculah tampilan handphone Will yang ternyata memakai wallpaper fotonya Sera.

"Bu-bukankah ini fotoku saat di pantai Busan itu? Dia menjadikannya wallpaper?" gumam Sera terheran-heran.

"Noona annyeong~" sapa Natthan

"Oh, Natthan-sii…"

"Iya?"

"Bisa tolong berikan handphone ini pada Will oppa? Dia tak sengaja meninggalkannya di sini karena terburu-buru dan pergi."

"a, gbaiklah…"

"Terimakasih~"

"Ok~"

'Aku heran, kenapa dia menggunakan fotoku sebagai wallpaper? Dan dia mengambil fotoku itu secara diam-diam…' pikir Sera

"Hyung, kau meninggalkan handphonemu di meja café tadi…" Natthan memberikan handphone milik Will padanya.

"Gomawo~" ucap Will

"Sera noona yang memberikannya padaku…"

"Apa? Se-Sera yang memberikannya padamu?"

"Kenapa? ada yang salah?"

"Ti-tidak, bu-bukan apa-apa…"

'Damn! Aku harap Sera tidak melihat wallpaperku… celaka!' batin Will

**Part 6 **

Sera sedang berjalan menuju ruang latihannya saat ini…

"Sera-sii…" panggil Shin Joohak

"Iya, sajangnim?" sahut Sera

"Bisa tolong berikan dokumen ini pada Will?"

"Ah, nei sajangnim…"

"Terimakasih… dan masalah tentang posisimu di Nine Muses, aku rasa lebih baik Nine Muses tetap tidak memiliki leader official saja."

"Benarkah?"

"Iya, karena aku tahu kau tidak pernah siap untuk menjadi leader lagi meskipun sebenarnya kau mampu. Semua tanggungjawab yang seharusnya dipegang oleh seorang leader aku serahkan saja pada kau dan Hyuna juga manager kalian."

"Gamsahabnida sajangnim…"

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu…"

"Iya…"

Sesuai perintah, Sera mendatangi Will di ruang kerjanya untuk memberikan dokumen dari sajangnimnya. Pintu ruang kerja Will terbuka, namun Sera tak langsung memasuki ruangan tersebut karena Will sedang menelepon, jadi Sera menunggu hingga Will selesai menelepon.

"Aku rasa memiliki seorang yeojachingu adalah hal yang menyenangkan, Will…" kata suara dari dalam telepon milik Will.

"Benarkah?" tanya Will

"Apa kau mau melakukan kencan buta? Aku sudah lama mengenalmu dan setahuku kau belum pernah berkencan sama sekali karena kau sibuk dengan pekerjaanmu."

"Lupakan saja, aku sudah memiliki seseorang yang aku sukai…"

"Benarkah? Tapi kau masih lajang, bukan?"

"Aku bertemu dengannya setiap hari… sepertinya aku mengalami cinta lokasi dengannya."

"Apa? Seperti apa orangnya? Sepertinya kau diam-diam menyukainya… Apakah dia cantik?"

"Dia yeoja yang manis…"

"Namanya?"

"Namanya terlalu manis untuk aku katakan…"

"Benarkah?"

"Iya, kemarin-kemarin dia merasa tertekan dan aku mengajaknya pergi ke pantai Busan."

"Rupanya kau bisa juga mendapatkan yeoja yang kau sukai…"

"Begitulah…"

"Baiklah, mungkin kapan-kapan kau harus memperkenalkan dia padaku dan yang lainnya."

"Tentu saja…"

"Kalau begitu sampai nanti…"

"Iya…"

Will menutup teleponnya dan membalikan badan, ia terkejut ketika melihat Sera berada di dekat pintu.

"Se-sejak kapan kau berdiri di situ?!" tanya Will terkejut.

"Ba-baru saja aku datang… Ini, ada titipan dari sajangnim…" kemudian Sera memberikan dokumen tersebut pada Will.

"Go-gomawo…"

"Maaf, aku harus latihan lagi…" Sera pun pergi.

'Apa dia mendengar percakapanku di telepon barusan?' pikir Will

'Apa ini? Tadi dia bilang kalau dia bertemu dengan yeoja itu setiap hari, namanya terlalu manis untuk di sebutkan. Bahkan ia bilang kalau mereka sudah pergi ke pantai beberapa waktu lalu… Jangan bilang kalau Will menyukaiku?' pikir Sera

**Part 7**

Will masih memikirkan tentang kejadian kemarin…

"Lagi-lagi kau melamun, hyung?" tanya Mike ketika melihat Will sedang duduk di café sendirian.

"Aku hanya memikirkan tentang pekerjaanku…" jawab Will

"Oh, bukankah itu Sera noona?" tanya Natthan

"Kau benar~ Noona!" panggil Mike

Sera langsung menghampiri Mike bersama Hyemi dan Minha.

"Kalian mau pulang, ya?" tanya Natthan

"Aku mencarimu dari tadi… rupanya kau ada di sini…" kata Hyemi

"Mike, sebelum pulang nanti, antar aku ke gift shop dulu, ya?" kata Minha

"Ok!" jawab Mike

Will melirik ke arah Sera, kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Hyung, kau masih single, ya? kau kalah dengan kami…" kata Natthan

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Will

"Lalu, memangnya kau punya yeojachingu?" tanya Mike

Will kembali menoleh ke arah Sera.

'Apa maksudnya menatapku barusan?' pikir Sera sambil menoleh ke arah Will.

'Aku harap dia tidak mendengarkan percakapanku saat di telepon kemarin' pikir Will

'Kenapa dia menatapku seperti itu? Apa dia benar-benar menyukaiku?' pikir Sera

'Kenapa dia harus memergokiku kemarin? Ini membuatku gila… apa yang harus aku lakukan?' batin Will

"Hyung?" tanya Mike

"Ne-nei?!" sahut Will

"Kenapa kau hanya diam saja? Apa kau sudah memiliki yeojachingu?"

"A-aku belum punya…"

"Benarkah? Tapi apa kau sedang menyukai seseorang?" tanya Natthan

"Apa?" tanya Will. Kemudian ia kembali menatap Sera.

'Kenapa dia menatapku lagi?' pikir Sera

"I-iya… aku sedang menyukai seseorang saat ini." jawab Will

"Kau serius? Yeoja yang seperti apa yang sedang kau sukai itu?" tanya Mike

'Akankah dia menyebutkan namaku?' pikir Sera lagi

"Dia yeoja yang tinggi, sepertinya lebih dari 170 cm… dia sangat cantik. Aku punya selera yang tinggi…" jelas Will

"Waah… tak kusangka kau punya selera yang tinggi, hyung." kata Mike

"Tentu saja… dan kami sudah pernah pergi ke pantai bersama… namanya…"

'Jangan sampai dia menyebutkan namaku…' pikir Sera

"Namanya Semi, manis bukan?" kata Will

"Semi unnie? Member Jewelry?" tanya Hyemi

"Tidak… bukan dia…" kata Will

'Rupanya bukan aku…' pikir Sera

"Sudah malam, ayo kita pergi ke gift shop, Mike." ajak Minha

"Ayo, kita juga pulang…" kata Hyemi

"Kalau begitu kami pulang dulu…" kata Natthan

"Aku juga pamit, hyung… dan Sera noona…" ucap Mike

"Iya, hati-hati di jalan…" ucap Sera

Para maknae pun pulang dengan namjachingunya masing-masing.

"Kau tidak pulang, ajhuma?" tanya Will

"Aku mau pulang sekarang." jawab Sera

Will tersenyum, "Meskipun kau tidak menyukainya, tapi kau tetap menjawab bila aku panggil ajhuma. Aku akan mengantarmu pulang… rumah kita searah, bukan?"

"Benarkah? Baiklah… kalau begitu aku tidak perlu menunggu taxi."

"Ayo~"

Will dan Sera berjalan menuju mobil milik Will yang terparkir di depan gedung Star Empire.

"Boleh tidak kalau aku menanyakan sesuatu padamu?" tanya Sera

"Apa itu?" tanya Will

"Kau… suka padaku, bukan?"

"Apa? apa yang kau katakan?"

Sera hanya tersenyum disambung tertawaan.

"Ma-mana mungkin aku bisa menyukai yeoja sepertimu? Kau cerewet dan mudah marah… aku tidak mungkin suka pada yeoja seperti dirimu ini. Aku menyukai yeoja yang cantik, tidak seperti dirimu." bantah Will

Tiba-tiba senyuman di wajah Sera padam seketika, Sera menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap Will.

"Kau terlalu berlebihan… aku hanya bercanda saja…" ucap Sera

"Ber-bercanda?" tanya Will terbata-bata.

"Kau benar-benar keterlaluan… apa maksudmu aku ini jelek?"

Sera menatap Will sebentar dan kemudian memutuskan untuk pergi.

"Tunggu dulu!" Will menyusul Sera. "Jamkkanmanyo Sera-sii! Aku tidak bermaksud mengucapkan hal itu!"

"Kau orang yang membingungkan… Aku merasa bodoh karena menanyakan hal seperti itu. Pergilah, jangan mengikutiku…"

"Bagaimana bisa aku meninggalkanmu tanpa menjelaskan yang sebenarnya?"

"Aku rasa sudah cukup jelas… jadi pergilah…"

"Kalau aku mengatakan 'aku suka padamu' apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Apa?"

"Aku menyukaimu…"

Will dan Sera saling menatap satu sama lain.

"Kau hanya bercanda, bukan?" tanya Sera

"Aku tidak bercanda, aku serius…" ucap Will

"Aku harap kau menarik kata-katamu itu… Aku tidak ingin ada orang lain yang terluka."

Sera pun pergi dan berlari menjauhi Will.

**Part 8**

Sera menikmati pemandangan sore hari di rooftop Star Empire, berkali-kali ia memikirkan bagaimana bisa Will bilang kalau ia menyukainya.

"Tidak biasanya kau ada di sini, noona?"

"Mike… kau datang?"

"Sedang apa noona di sini sendirian?"

"Hanya menenangkan pikiran saja…"

"Sedang ada masalah?"

"Mike, menurutmu apa yang menarik dariku?"

"Hah? Ke-kenapa noona bertanya tentang hal itu?"

"Jawab saja…"

"Tentu saja… tentu saja banyak hal yang menarik darimu, noona."

"Contohnya?"

Dengan gugup, Mike menatap matanya Sera. "Matamu… kemudian…" lalu pandangan matanya beralih ke bibir Sera. "Bibirmu… ma-maksudku senyumanmu… dan secara fisik, kau itu memang sempurna, noona."

Sera tersenyum, "Kau berkeringat, Mike?"

Mike menyeka keringat di keningnya, "Geu-geulae? Mu-mungkin memang cuaca hari ini panas, ya? haha~"

Sera hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, "Tapi… apa benar begitu? Apa semua yang kau ucapkan tentangku itu benar?"

"Tentu saja, tapi kenapa noona menanyakan hal itu?"

"Tidak apa-apa…"

"Ah, aku lupa tidak membawa kopi ke sini. Apa noona mau aku ambilkan kopi juga?"

"Kita minum kopi di café saja…"

"Baiklah… kajja~"

Di café…

"Mike, tolong berikan ini pada Sera." Will berbisik pada Mike sambil memberikan sepotong kue Red Velvet.

"Baiklah…" jawab Mike. Kemudian ia menghampiri Sera. "Noona, ini ada sesuatu dari Will hyung."

"Red Velvet? Tapi aku tidak memesannya…"

"Dia ingin aku memberikannya padamu."

"Makan saja…" kata Will tiba-tiba.

"Kenapa? Aku kan tidak memesannya…" kata Sera

"Itu bonus untukmu…"

Sera menatap Will.

"Apa? Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?" tanya Will

"Tidak…" jawab Sera

"Apa kau sibuk besok?"

"Kenapa memangnya?"

"Kau tidak perlu tahu, pokoknya kalau kau tidak sibuk, beritahu saja aku."

Will pun berlalu.

"Apa-apaan dia?" gumam Sera

"Mungkin dia mau mengajakmu berkencan, noona." Mike berasumsi

"Apa? Ti-tidak mungkin… dia tidak mungkin menyukaiku."

"Bisa saja dia menyukaimu, noona…"

"Darimana kau tahu?"

"Aku hanya menebak-nebak saja, tapi mungkin itu bisa jadi suatu kebenaran. Tapi kalau kau memang penasaran, tanyakan saja langsung padanya."  
Esoknya Sera mengintip dari jendela café dan melihat Will sedang duduk sendirian, lantas ia pun menghampirinya.

"Jeogi…"

"Kau mengagetkanku! Ada apa, Sera-sii?"

"Ti-tidak… a-aku hanya ingin bicara saja…"

"Bicara apa?"

"Tentang yang kemarin itu… begini, aku sebenarnya penasaran… tapi… maksudku tentang waktu itu kau bilang… kalau kau menyukaiku. Apa itu benar?"

"Kenapa kau ingin tahu tentang hal itu? Kenapa kau menanyakannya?"

"Tidak, hanya saja aku merasa terkejut dengan pernyataanmu… meskipun ini bukan pertamakalinya seorang namja menyatakan cinta padaku, tapi aku tetap merasa terkejut dan tak percaya. Aku juga tak percaya kalau kau mempunyai perasaan seperti itu terhadapku. Lalu aku juga ingin tahu, apa yang kau lihat dariku?"

"Pergilah…"

"Apa?"

"Sudahlah… aku sedang tidak ingin bertemu dengan siapapun saat ini."

**Part 9**

Hyuna mengajak Sera untuk pergi berbelanja…

"Sebentar lagi White Day… aku ingin membeli sesuatu." kata Hyuna

"Untuk siapa?" tanya Sera "Ah… arasseo, untuk namja yang kau sukai itu, kan?"

"Begitulah… aku ingin memberinya hadiah. Menurutmu hadiah apa yang cocok untuknya, selain coklat?"

"Apa, ya? aku juga bingung…"

"Dia juga suka sekali kopi… aku ingin mengajaknya pergi berdua untuk meminum kopi."

"Itu akan sangat romantis…"

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku akan memberinya arloji saja, biasanya namja menyukai itu. Juga coklat tentunya, setelah itu aku akan mengajaknya minum kopi bersama."

"Aku harap kau dan dia bisa bersatu."

"Gomawo…"

'Bagaimanapun aku harus tetap menyembunyikan ini semua, juga menyembunyikan tentang perasaan Will padaku.' batin Sera

"Sera-sii… bagaimana dengan yang ini?" tanya Hyuna sambil menunjukan sebuah arloji pada Sera.

"Itu bagus…" jawab Sera

"Benarkah?"

Sera berjalan ke tempat aksesoris.

"Kau mau membeli sesuatu, ya?" tanya Hyuna

"I-iya… menurutmu, apa ini cocok untuk namja?" tanya Sera sambil menunjukan topi berwarna Pink.

"Pink? Aku pikir itu tidak akan cocok untuk namja, mungkin kau harus memilih warna lain, mungkin hitam, atau abu-abu…"

"Tapi aku rasa ini bagus…"

"Memangnya kau mau membelinya untuk siapa?"

"Bukan untuk siapa-siapa… aku tidak jadi membelinya."

"Kenapa? atau jangan-jangan kau sedang menyukai seseorang, ya? apa aku kenal orang itu?"

"Hah? Ti-tidak… aku tidak sedang menyukai siapapun."

"Kalau begitu, kenapa kau tertarik untuk membeli topi itu?"

"Aku berniat membelinya untuk dongsaengku…"

"Memangnya dia suka warna pink?"

"Se-sebenarnya tidak… dia suka warna hitam, tapi aku hanya ingin membuatnya terlihat lebih manis saja dengan warna-warna cerah hahaha…"

"Kau serius?"

"Iya… begitulah…"

Sera pergi ke studio setelah mengantar Hyuna berbelanja. Ia berjalan menuju studio, namun Sera berhenti dan memutar arah.

"Jeogi, ajhuma~ Sera-sii… stop!" perintah Will sambil mengikuti Sera dari belakang.

Sera berpura-pura tak mendengarnya dan terus saja berjalan. Will berjalan lebih cepat dan menyusul Sera.

"I'm hungry…" kata Will

"So?" tanya Sera

"Ayo makan bersama."

"Kau bicara dengan nada dingin padaku, kemudian tiba-tiba mengajakku pergi makan. Kau pikir aku mau pergi? Tidak semudah itu."

"Aku hanya mengajakmu makan siang, kau terlalu berlebihan."

"Kapan aku bertindak berlebihan? Haruskah kau berubah setelah kau mengungkapkan rasa sukamu padaku?"

"Diamlah, kau berisik! Ayo pergi denganku."

Di restoran…

"Ayo makan, aku sudah memesannya untukmu." kata Will

"Aku ini sedang diet… Kau selalu memaksa orang lain untuk melakukan apapun yang kau mau."

"Dietnya bisa kau lanjutkan lagi besok…"

"Apa maumu sebenarnya mengajakku kemari?"

"Sudah jelas aku mengajakmu makan siang…"

"Kau ini selalu bicara dengan nada seperti itu padaku. Apa kau benar-benar menyukaiku? Dari sikapmu saja sudah tidak menunjukan rasa sukamu sama sekali, dasar aneh…"

"Kenapa kau tetap menanyakan tentang hal itu?"

"Kau bilang kau menyukaiku, tapi kau tetap bersikap dingin seperti itu juga memanggilku ajhuma. Kau pikir aku akan percaya dengan ucapanmu? Aku tidak mau mempercayainya. Aku ingin tahu kenapa kau menyukaiku?"

"Aku tidak menyukaimu."

"Apa?! lalu apa perkataanmu waktu itu?"

"Aku mencintaimu, bukan hanya menyukaimu, seharusnya aku mengatakan hal itu. Lagi pula bila aku mengatakan alasan kenapa aku menyukaimu, itu terlalu banyak. Tapi alasan kenapa aku mencintaimu, aku tidak akan pernah punya alasan untuk itu. When you love someone, you don't need a reason for that. Because if you had one, it's called 'like' not 'love'. Do you understand that?"

Sera terdiam dan memandang Will. "Apa yang kau lihat dariku?"

"Matamu…"

Sera kembali terdiam.

"Lalu… kalau boleh tahu, seperti apa tipe idealmu?" tanya Will

"Aku suka namja yang ramah…"

Malam harinya, Will mengantar Sera pulang ke rumahnya.

"Terimakasih sudah mengantarku pulang…" ucap Sera

"Tunggu dulu…" kata Will

"Kenapa? Aku lelah dan aku ingin beristirahat, semalam aku tidak bisa tidur sama sekali."

"Kenapa? Apa karena kau memikirkan ungkapan perasaanku padamu?"

"Sejujurnya aku sama sekali tidak menyukaimu."

Sera hendak membuka pintu mobil, namun Will menahan tangannya.

"Beritahu padaku, apa yang paling kau inginkan saat ini?" tanya Will

"Kalau begitu beritahu aku kenapa kau menyukaiku? Apa alasanmu menyukaiku?" tanya Sera

"Kau ini benar-benar keras kepala… Kalau begitu, temui aku di café besok malam."

Will melepaskan tangan Sera dan menyuruhnya untuk segera pulang ke rumahnya.

**Part 10**

Sera sedang menikmati tidurnya di pagi hari… ia tak mau bangun karena hari ini libur. Namun handphonenya berdering karena menerima pesan singkat dari seseorang.

-Datanglah ke taman, aku tunggu kau di sana. Dan jangan lupa bawa hadiah White Day untukku.-

"Apa yang dia inginkan?" gumam Sera

Hyuna datang ke Star Empire café untuk mencari Will dan hendak memberikan kado untuknya di White Day ini.

"Jeogi, kemana Will sajangnim?" tanya Hyuna pada pelayan café di situ.

"Sajangnim sedang keluar, ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Kalau begitu aku pesan satu Café latte dan satu Americano."

"Iya…"

Sementara itu, Will sedang duduk di bangku taman menunggu kehadiran Sera.

"Kau sudah datang?" tanya Will ketika melihat Sera berjalan menghampirinya.

"Kau mau mengajakku kemana lagi?" tanya Sera

"Kau mau pergi kemana?"

"Aku ingin pergi ke tempat yang mahal…"

"Kau harus memberiku coklat dulu, karena ini White Day."

"Kenapa kau tidak beli saja coklatmu sendiri?"

"Seharusnya kau yang memberiku coklat."

"Hey, handphonemu berbunyi…"

Will mengambil handphonenya dan kemudian mematikannya.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengangkat teleponmu?" tanya Sera

"Itu tidak penting… Sudahlah, ayo kita pergi."

Hyuna duduk di café dengan dua gelas kopi, ia sudah mengirim pesan singkat pada Will agar menemuinya, namun namja itu tak kunjung datang.

Saat ini Will dan Sera sudah berada di sebuah restoran untuk makan siang bersama.

"Tidak seharusnya kau mengajakku ke sini…" kata Sera

"Kenapa? Ini kan White Day, jadi kita harus merayakannya bersama…" kata Will

"Maksudku… ada seseorang yang lebih mengharapkan untuk bisa pergi denganmu saat ini."

"Siapa?"

"Aku yakin kau juga pasti tahu siapa orangnya…"

"Dengarkan aku Ryu Sera-sii… yang aku inginkan untuk merayakan White Day ini bersama-sama adalah kau, bukan orang lain. Mengerti?"

Hyuna mencoba untuk menelepon Will, namun berkali-kali ia mencobanya dan tak ada jawaban sama sekali dari namja itu.

"Kopinya sudah tidak hangat lagi… kalau semakin dingin akan menjadi hambar dan tak ada gunanya… Kemana Will oppa?" gumam Hyuna sambil menatap secangkir Americano di hadapannya yang sama belum di minum oleh siapapun.

Malam telah tiba, Will mengajak Sera pergi ke café nya untuk meminum kopi.

"Ini sudah malam, aku mau tidur… kenapa kau harus mengajakku meminum kopi?" tanya Sera

"Sudahlah, jangan banyak bicara hal-hal yang tidak penting. Kau suka makan cake, bukan?" tanya Will

"Kau adalah orang dengan personality paling buruk yang pernah aku kenal…"

"Benarkah? Dari semua orang yang aku kenal, kau juga orang yang paling buruk sifatnya."

"Kau menyukaiku, kan? Aku ingin tahu alasan sebenarnya, tapi kau tetap menghindari pertanyaan tersebut dan hanya bermain-main denganku. Aku bahkan tidak mau bertemu dengamu lagi… Jadi jangan pernah bermimpi untuk bertemu denganku lagi."

Sera hendak pergi dan Will menahan tangannya sambil menatapnya.

"Kau benar-benar ingin tahu?" tanya Will

"Iya, aku ingin mendengar alasannya langsung darimu saat ini juga."

"Aku sudah memberitahunya padamu."

"Kapan?"

"Sudah kubilang aku juga tidak tahu… Aku serius." Will mengalihkan pandangannya, dia tak mau menatap Sera. "Aku tidak tahu apakah aku buta atau sudah gila… Di pikiranku hanya… aku ingin selalu bertemu dengamu… dan setiap kali aku bertemu denganmu, jantungku berdebar-debar. Dan… terimakasih karena sudah merayakan White Day bersamaku. Sebelum White Day berakhir kurang lebih 5 menit lagi… bisakah kau melakukan sesuatu untukku?"

"Apa?"

"Kalau kau tidak menyukainya, kau boleh mendorongku sebelum aku melakukannya."  
Sera hanya terdiam, kemudian Will menggegam tangannya Sera.

"Apa yang mau kau lakukan?" tanya Sera

"Tanganmu lebih kecil dari yang kukira…" ucap Will sambil tersenyum. "Aku rasa kau tidak membenciku seperti apa yang kau katakan, karena kau selalu menuruti apa yang aku perintahkan padamu."

Sera melepaskan genggaman tangan Will. "Apa yang mau kau lakukan sebenarnya?!"  
Will menghela napas. "Sepertinya hanya tinggal 2 menit lagi White Day akan berakhir. Kalau kau tidak suka, pukul saja aku sebelum aku melakukannya… Aku sudah memberitahukanmu sebelumnya."

Sera diam seribu bahasa. Will maju satu langkah lebih dekat pada Sera, lalu ia meletakan kedua tangannya di bahu Sera dan mendekat. Sera terlihat grogi dan kemudian Will mencium bibirnya. Namun karena terkejut, dengan reflek Sera menendang kaki Will.

"A! kenapa?! Aku bilang kan kau pukul aku sebelum aku melakukannya, kenapa kau menendangku setelah aku melakukannya?!" tanya Will

"Entahlah! Aku bingung!" kata Sera. Setelah itu Sera pergi.

**Part 11**

Will baru keluar dari gedung Star Empire dan sedang berjalan menuju mobilnya, ia berpapasan dengan Hyuna di tempat parkir.

"Annyeonghaseiyo…" sapa Hyuna

"Annyeong…" sapa Will

Mereka berdua sama-sama terlihat sangat canggung.

"Kau mau pulang?" tanya Will

"Nei…" jawab Hyuna

"Kalau begitu hati-hati, ya?"

"Nei…"

Setelah itu Will pergi dengan mobilnya.

-Hyuna POV-

Entah kenapa keadaannya berubah menjadi canggung seperti ini sekarang…

Dia sudah membuatku kecewa karena menunggunya tanpa mendapat sebuah jawaban. Aku rasa ia tak akan pernah peduli dengan perasaanku ini, atau mungkin aku memang bodoh karena terlalu mengharapkannya.

"Kenapa kau melamun di sini?" tanya Sera yang tiba-tiba muncul di hadapanku.

"Oh? Sera-sii…"

"Sedang apa kau di sini? Ayo pulang…"

"Bisakah kita pegi ke café sebentar? Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu…"

"Baiklah…"

-Hyuna POV End-

Di café…

"Aku rasa aku mau mundur saja…" ucap Hyuna

"Mundur?" tanya Sera

"Aku akan berhenti menyukainya…"

"Maksudmu—"

"Iya, namja yang aku sukai itu…"

"Tapi kenapa tiba-tiba kau mundur?"

"Kau ingat saat White Day kemarin? Aku menunggunya di café tapi dia tak kunjung datang… aku benar-benar merasa diacuhkan. Aku sudah mengirimnya pesan singkat untuk segera menemuiku di café, namun ia tak membalasnya. Aku juga sudah meneleponnya, namun ia tak mengangkatnya."

"White Day?"

Sera tiba-tiba saja ingat, bahwa saat White Day, Will pergi bersamanya seharian.

"Aku rasa dia… menyukai orang lain, bukan aku…" kata Hyuna

Sera hanya terdiam menatap Hyuna. "Hyuna-sii…"

Will berjalan menuju ruang kerjanya dan berpapasan dengan Mike.

"Hyung, kenapa jalanmu pincang seperti itu?" tanya Mike

"A-aku tidak apa-apa…" jawab Will

"Benarkah? Apa kakimu sakit?"

"Sedikit…" jawab Will sambil tersenyum

"Kenapa kau sepertinya bahagia sekali?"

"Tidak apa-apa…"

"Baiklah…"

"Apa kau melihat Sera?"

"Sera noona? Tadi aku lihat dia sedang berada di depan ruang latihannya."

"Ok, thank you~"

Will menghampiri Sera yang sedang berjalan menuju ruang latihannya.

"Ryu Sera-sii~" panggil Will

Sera yang langsung tahu bahwa itu suara Will, berusaha untuk menghindari Will dan berjalan memutar arah.

"Ya! Ryu Sera yang kemarin aku cium!" panggil Will lagi

Sera langsung menghampiri Will dan menutup mulutnya.

"Apa kau sudah gila?! Bagaimana bisa kau mengatakan hal itu?! Bagaimana kalau ada orang yang mendengar?!" tanya Sera

"Ini, aku punya Caramel Latte untukmu…" kata Will sambil memberikan minuman yang baru saja ia sebutkan padanya.

"Kenapa aku harus meminum ini?"

"Karena aku sudah mempersiapkannya untuk yeojachinguku."

"Siapa yang bilang kalau aku itu yeojachingumu? Aku tidak berkencan denganmu." kata Sera dengan nada berbisik.

"Tapi kita sudah berciuman dan pergi bersama saat White day kemarin, apa kita belum berkencan?"

"Pelankan suaramu!" Sera melihat ke sekeliling. "Dan juga… tentang ciumanmu itu… jangan pernah membahasnya lagi."

"Sudahlah jangan banyak bicara, aku akan mengajakmu menonton drama musical besok."

"Apa kau tuli? Kita tidak berkencan…"

"Kita akan menontonnya besok, aku akan menjemputmu siang hari sekitar jam 1, ok?"

Will tersenyum kemudian pergi.

**Part 12**

Sera memasuki ruang latihannya dan hanya ada Hyuna di sana.

"Annyeong…" sapa Sera

"Oh, kau datang? Kau membawa kopi, ya?" tanya Hyuna

"Kau mau?"

"Ti-tidak usah…"

"Ini Caramel Latte… cobalah…" Sera memberikan kopinya pada Hyuna.

"Baiklah…"

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Aku agak sedikit kurang enak badan…"

"Benarkah? Kau sakit?"

"Sepertinya aku terserang flu… tapi aku baik-baik saja…"

"Begitu ya… mana yang lainnya?"

"Mereka sedang menuju ke sini…"

"Kau masih memikirkan tentang namja itu, ya?"

Hyuna tiba-tiba saja terdiam.

"Hyuna-sii?"

"Maaf… aku sedang ingin sendirian saja…"

"Baiklah, maaf kan aku…"

"Tidak apa-apa…"

"Kalau begitu aku akan ke bawah dulu…"

"Iya…"

Keesokan harinya…

"Kenapa kau tidak membalas teleponku?" tanya Will ketika melihat Sera melintas di depan café.

"Kenapa memangnya?" tanya Sera

"Bukankah sudah kubilang kalau aku akan menjemputmu jam 1 dan kita akan menonton drama musical bersama? Aku tadi datang ke rumahmu dan eomma-mu bilang kau sudah berangkat ke sini."

"Aku tidak menyetujui untuk pergi denganmu hari ini, bukan?"

"I-iya… tapi seharusnya kau menjawab teleponku, atau mengirimkan pesan singkat padaku."

"Untuk apa aku melakukannya?"

"Karena kita sudah berkencan, bukan?"

"Sudah kubilang berkali-kali kalau kita ini tidak berkencan!"

"Setidaknya kau berikan aku jawaban kenapa?"

"Hh… dengarkan aku… ada sesuatu yang ingin aku bicarakan padamu…"

"Apa?"

"Begini… emh… aku rasa… hh… bagaimana mengatakannya, ya?"

"Sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau katakan?"

"Aku bingung bagaimana mengatakannya padamu…"

"Sudahlah, kita bicarakan saja nanti… sekarang, kau temani aku makan siang, ya?"

"Tunggu dulu!"

"Ada apa lagi, Sera-sii?"

"Mulai hari ini… lebih baik kita berdua… tidak usah bertemu lagi untuk kedepannya. Anggap saja kita tidak pernah bertemu…"

"Kau jangan bicara hal yang tidak penting… lebih baik jangan bercanda, ayo kita pergi."

"Aku serius… aku harap kau tidak pernah menemuiku lagi."

"Tapi bukankah kita sudah berkencan?"

"Aku tidak pernah menyetujui itu! Aku tidak pernah berkencan denganmu…"

"Apa ini sebuah penolakan? Kenapa kau tidak meng-iya-kan saja?"

"Ada seseorang yang lebih menyukaimu…"

"Siapa? Kau membuatku penasaran, siapa orang itu sebenarnya?"

"Hyuna menyukaimu!"

"Apa?!"

"Cukup!" Hyuna tiba-tiba datang menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Hyuna-sii…" pekik Sera

"Aku tidak pernah tahu bahwa ternyata kalian berdua sangat dekat, bahkan sudah berkencan." kata Hyuna

"Bukan begitu, Hyuna-sii… aku tidak pernah berkencan dengannya, aku selalu menolaknya karena aku tahu kau menyukainya." jelas Sera

"Darimana kau tahu aku menyukainya?!"

"Teleponmu yang waktu itu, sebenarnya akulah yang menerimanya, bukan Will…"

"Telepon apa?" tanya Will

"Ba-bagaimana bisa?!" tanya Hyuna

"Maaf… sebenarnya aku ingin mengatakannya padamu dari awal, namun aku ragu." kata Sera

"Aku tidak menyangka kalau ini semua akan terjadi seperti ini… ternyata alasanmu tidak menemuiku saat White Day adalah Sera, ya?"

"Aku tidak janji untuk pergi denganmu saat White Day…" kata Will.

"Sudahlah, kurasa tidak ada yang perlu kita bahas lagi, anggap saja aku tidak pernah mendengar pembicaraan kalian barusan, dan anggap saja ini semua tidak pernah terjadi." Hyuna pun memutuskan untuk pergi.

"Sudah kubilang kau seharusnya mendengarkanku dulu!" kata Sera

"Kalau aku tidak memiliki perasaan apapun terhadapnya, kenapa aku harus memaksakan diri untuk menyukainya?" tanya Will

"Aku tidak menyuruhmu untuk menyukainya! aku hanya ingin kau tahu perasaannya dan menghargai perasaannya! Tidakkah kau mengerti sedikit saja tentang perasaan seorang yeoja? Kau selalu mementingkan perasanmu sendiri. Jadi lebih baik sekarang ikuti saja kata-kataku tadi, mulai hari ini berhentilah menemuiku…"

Sera meninggalkan Will dan pergi menyusul Hyuna.

**Part 13**

Sera tahu kemana harus mencari Hyuna, tentu saja… rooftop Star Empire jawabannya. Semua anggota Star Empire yang merasa sedang tidak enak hati atau depresi, selalu datang ke sini untuk menenangkan dirinya.

"Hyuna-sii… jeogi, gwaenchanh-a?" tanya Sera sambil menghampirinya.

"Kenapa kau ke sini?" tanya Hyuna

"Aku hanya ingin menjelaskan saja perbincanganku tadi dengan Will oppa…"

"Tidak perlu…"

"Tapi-"

"Sudahlah… dari semua yang terjadi, aku bisa simpulkan bahwa… orang yang kita sukai mungkin tidak menyukai kita. Mungkin menemukan seseorang yang menyukai kita akan menjadi sebuah keajaiban. Tapi walau pun begitu, bukan berarti perasanku padanya itu tidaklah berharga. Cinta yang tak terbalas adalah cinta yang baik juga… Mencintai seseorang adalah hal yang indah."

"Hyuna-sii…"

"Meskipun Will oppa mungkin tidak akan pernah mau mengerti perasaanku, tapi aku akan menghargai perasaannya padamu."

"Tapi jujur saja aku tidak pernah menyukainya apalagi memiliki perasaan padanya."

"Jangan bicara begitu, Sera-sii… karena suatu saat nanti, hati dan perasaanmu bisa saja berubah. Aku memang merasa marah karena ternyata kau juga dekat dengannya tanpa sepengetahuanku… tapi aku tak ingin hal seperti ini merusak pertemanan kita. Aku tak mau bertengkar denganmu hanya karena seorang namja…"

"Arasseo, aku juga akan merasa bodoh bila harus bertengkar denganmu hanya karena masalah namja."

"Aku belajar dari pengalaman maknae kita… cinta memang tidak bisa dipaksakan. Aku mungkin menginginkan Will oppa, tapi belum tentu dia menginginkanku, bukan? Dia menginginkanmu, namun belum tentu kau menginginkannya juga…"

"Kau benar… Ternyata begini, ya… rasanya mengalami masalah cinta. Tak heran kalau Minha, Mike, dan Hyemi sampai bertengkar… ini memang memusingkan. Lalu, apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang?"

"Entahlah… bagaimana dengan hubunganmu dan Will oppa?"

"Aku tidak pernah berkencan dengannya, percayalah… dia selalu menyuruh-nyuruh orang untuk melakukan apapun yang dia inginkan."

"Apa kita harus menemuinya dan meluruskan semua masalah ini?"

"You don't need to do that…"

"Will oppa?!" pekik Hyuna dan Sera.

"Aku penasaran, jadi aku mengikuti kalian ke sini… Kau benar, Hyuna-sii… orang yang kau sukai, belum tentu menyukaimu. Aku menyukai Sera, tapi dia tidak menyukaiku… aku terlalu egois karena selalu memaksanya melakukan apapun yang aku inginkan. Sebenarnya aku tahu kalau kau menyukaiku, Hyuna-sii… dari awal kau selalu memperhatikanku, aku bersikap dingin padamu karena aku tidak ingin kau menyukaiku, karena aku menyukai orang lain… aku tak ingin kau terluka." jelas Will

"Tenyata kita ini sama-sama payah, ya?" kata Hyuna

"Ada kalanya orang tak tahu tengah dicintai oleh lawan bicaranya, tak tahu ada cinta di depannya." ucap Will

"Aku tidak tahu kalau kau bisa puitis seperti itu?" kata Sera

"Kenapa? Aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya… kau selalu saja mengomentari perkataanku."

"Memangnya kau juga tidak pernah mengomentariku? Kau juga selalu mengataiku seenaknya!"

"Cukup… kalian ini benar-benar seperti Hyemi dan Mike saja… maksudku Tom and Jerry…" kata Hyuna

"Tapi biar aku luruskan saja masalah ini… maksudku kita mungkin akan menemukan jawaban atas semua ini seiring dengan berjalannya waktu. Aku tak mau memaksakan perasaanmu, oppa… aku juga tak ingin menghambat perasaanmu pada Sera. Aku akan mencoba mundur secara perlahan, setelah kau bilang kalau kau memang sengaja bersikap dingin padaku agar aku tidak menyukaimu. Segala sesuatunya yang dipaksakan dan yang terpaksa, tidak akan mendapatkan hasil yang baik dan memuaskan di kemudian hari. Tapi walaupun begitu, aku akan selalu menyukaimu, oppa…" kata Hyuna

"Kalian berdua adalah yeoja yang baik… Hyuna, kau tak membenciku meskipun aku bersikap dingin padamu… Sera, kau berusaha untuk melindungi perasaan sahabatmu. Aku juga tidak akan memaksakan perasaanmu padaku, Sera-sii… Bagaimana kedepannya dan bagaimana nantinya, biarkan biarlah waktu yang menjawab semuanya."

Mereka merasa lebih lega sekarang, mereka bertiga sudah dewasa dan bisa mengerti perasaan satu sama lain. Walau di luar kesadaran mereka saling melukai, tapi semua luka itu menyadarkan mereka untuk saling terbuka.

Akankah hubungan ini berkembang? Akankah Hyuna bersatu dengan Will? Akankah perasaan Sera berubah terhadap Will dan menyukainya? Hanya waktu yang bisa menjawabnya.

**-To be continue-**

**Author Says: **Sebenarnya fanfic ini belum selesai, author berencana untuk bikin terusannya. Mungkin chapternya memang pendek, hanya 4 chapter dan endingnya juga gantung hahaha~ maaf, author kebingungan untuk bikin ending yang tepat. Beberapa dari kalian mungkin ada yang kecewa, atau malah mungkin kalian ada yang setuju endingnya lebih baik dibuat seperti ini? Kalau opini author sih, endingnya memang lebih baik di buat gantung aja… jadi nanti ada terusannya, iya ga? Author minta maaf bila ada kata-kata yang salah atau tidak sesuai EYD. Ok, kalau ada kritik atau saran langsung saja mention ke twitter author atau BBM juga bisa hehe~ Tiada kata lain dari author, just thank you very much! ^^*


	5. Chapter 5: Hate That I Love You

**Tittle: **Hate That I Love You

**Author:** Rha94line

**Genre: **Drama/Hurt/Comfort

**Summary: **Jika kau menyukai seseorang, kau harus bertindak seperti kau menyukainya, jangan menunjukan sikap seperti kau membencinya. Menahan perasaan terhadap seseorang itu bukanlah hal yang melegakan… kau akan menyesalinya nanti ketika orang itu menghilang dari hidupmu.

**Main Characters:**

**William Smith Ferguson**

Namja Kanada-Korea, 84'line, General Manager di Classic Media Entertainment dan Manager Star Empire café.

**Moon Hyuna**

Yeoja Korea, 87'line, Main Vocal Girlgoup Nine Muses

**Ryu Sera**

Yeoja Kanada-Korea, 87'line, Main Vocal Girlgroup Nine Muses.

**Other Cast:**

· Choi Michael

· Natthan

· Nine Muses Members

**Attention: **Saya hanya akan memperkenalkan para pemeran utama saja, sisanya akan muncul seiring dengan berjalannya cerita ini.

******Disclaimer: **Semua pemeran dalam cerita ini adalah milik Tuhan Yang Maha Esa. Dan segala sesuatu yang tertulis di dalam fanfic ini adalah hak cipta milik Author.

**Copyright:** Dilarang menjiplak ataupun meng-copy-paste semua yang ada di dalam fanfic ini tanpa seijin author.

**Quote: **Cerita ini hanyalah khayalan atau fiktif belaka, mohon maaf jika ada kesamaan, nama, tempat atau kejadian dengan cerita ini. Itu semua mungkin hanya kebetulan saja.

**Author Says: **Very well, sebelum membaca fanfic, alangkah baiknya kita membaca do'a dulu takutnya kaget dengan apa yang ditulis author hahaha~ Please RnR! ^^* thanks~

**Chapter 5: Hate That I Love You**

**Part 1**

Hari Senin selalu identik dengan kesibukan setiap orang, baik itu bekerja, sekolah, ataupun yang lainnya, begitu pula dengan General Manager baru Star Empire, iya, siapa lagi kalau bukan William Smith Fergusson a.k.a Will.

"Sajangnim, ada laporan baru…"

"Let me see…"

Setelah menerima laporan dari anak buahnya, Will langsung memeriksanya.

"Laporan macam apa ini?! Buat lagi yang benar!" Will membentak anak buahnya tersebut.

"Ma-maaf, sajangnim… saya salah…"

"Pekerjaanku tidak akan pernah selesai kalau begini caranya!"

Karena kesal, Will memutuskan untuk pergi ke café, dan seperti biasanya ia langsung memesan secangkir Americano favoritnya.

"Tidak sibuk, sajangnim?" sapa Kyungri saat bertemu dengan Will di café.

"Oh, Kyungri-sii…" sapa Will. Kemudian ia menghela napas, "Begitulah… selalu saja ada laporan yang tidak sempurna." keluh Will

"Memangnya apa kesalahannya, sajangnim?"

"Anak buahku lupa membubuhkan titik di akhir kalimat."

"Apa? Hahahaha~ sajangnim bercanda? Aku pikir masalah besar… rupanya hanya karena satu tanda titik saja membuatmu merasa kesal?" Kyungri tertawa dengan puasnya karena mendengar kekonyolan Will.

"Kau tidak tahu rasanya jadi sajangnim… maka dari itu kau mentertawaiku…"

"Maaf… hanya saja… hahaha~ kau benar-benar berlebihan, sajangnim~"

"Ngomong-ngomong… dimana unniemu yang suka reptile itu?"

"Hah? Siapa itu?"

"Tentu saja Ryu Sera… Setelah aku tahu dia suka reptil, aku memanggilnya begitu…"

"Ya ampun… dulu katanya dulu sajangnim memanggilnya ajhuma, dan sekarang reptil? Yang benar saja…"

"Dimana dia?"

"Dia sedang di studio, latihan untuk cover songnya… Akhir-akhir ini dia rajin sekali meng-upload video ke Ryutube-nya."

"Kapan kalian akan comeback?"

"Entahlah… Sajangnim belum memberitahukan jadwal terbaru kami."

"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu, ya…"

"Iya, sajangnim…"

"Satu hal lagi… panggil saja aku 'oppa', kalau 'sajangnim' terlalu formal untukku."

"Ah? ba-baiklah…"

Will mengambil Americano pesanannya dan memesan lagi segelas Caramel Kanada itu mengetuk pintu sebuah ruangan di lantai 3 gedung Star menoleh ke arah pintu ketika ia mendengar ada yang mengetuk.

"Oh, kau… ada apa?" tanya Sera pada Will

"Aku bawakan kopi untukmu…" Will menghampiri Sera sambil memberikan Caramel latte padanya.

"Aku sedang tidak mau minum kopi…"

"Aku sudah membawakannya ke sini untukmu, Sera-sii…"

"Tapi aku sedang tidak mau minum kopi…"

"Setidaknya kau meminumnya sedikit saja untuk menghargaiku."

"Aku tidak memintamu untuk membawakanku kopi, dan lebih baik kau jangan sedang berusaha untuk berkonsentrasi di sini…"

Will menganggukan kepalanya, "Geulae… mianhae sudah mengganggumu, Sera-sii…"

Tanpa berkata-kata lagi Will pergi. Sera terus menatapnya hingga sosoknya menghilang dari pandangannya. Will masih belum menyerah untuk mendekati Sera, sekalipun Sera selalu menghindarinya dan berusaha menyingkirkannya, namun Will tetap saja menyukai Sera. Namja itu kini tengah berjalan menuju ruang kerjanya, ia bertemu dengan Hyemi dan langsung menyapanya.

"Hey, mau kemana?" tanya Will

"Aku mau ke studio…" jawab Hyemi

"Kebetulan sekali." Will memberikan caramel latte yang tadi Sera tolak. "Tolong berikan ini pada unnie-mu itu, ya? bilang saja ini darimu."

Hyemi menerimanya, "Kenapa harus bilang kalau ini dariku?"

"Kalau kau memberitahunya itu dariku, maka ia akan menolaknya…"

"Baiklah… akan kuberikan padanya."

"Gomawo, Hyemi-sii…"

Will pun pergi ke ruang kerjanya. Sesampainya di sana, ia langsung duduk di depan komputernya dan memangku dagunya. "Aku ini… bodoh sekali…" gumamnya

Pintu studio terbuka, Hyemi datang menghampiri Sera dan langsung memberikan caramel latte dari Will untuknya. "Aku bawakan kau kopi, unnie…" kata Hyemi

Sera menerima kopi pemberian Hyemi itu, "Tumben sekali? Tapi aku tidak memintamu untuk membawakanku kopi, bukan?"

"Tidak apa-apa, kebetulan tadi aku ke café, jadi tak ada salahnya bila aku membelikanmu kopi."

"Baiklah, terimakasih…"

**Part 2**

-Sera POV-

Hari yang membosankan, untuk melepas rasa bosan, aku selalu menyempatkan diri pergi ke studio sekedar untuk membuat lagu atau pun menyanyi. Aku hanya ingin mengisi waktu luangku saja dengan hal yang berguna, daripada aku harus berdiam diri di rumah dan tidak melakukan apa-apa, lebih baik aku menyanyi sekaligus melepas stress.

"Kau sudah datang?"

Aku terkejut ketika membuka pintu studio dan melihat Will oppa sudah berada di dalam. "Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?!"

"I just wanted to see you~" ucapnya sambil tersenyum kepadaku

Aku menghela napas, kemudian menyimpan tas di sofa. "Memangnya kau tidak sibuk?"

"Kalau aku sibuk, aku tak mungkin berada di sini."

"Lebih baik kau pergi… aku mau menulis lagu dan butuh konsentrasi."

"Aku tidak akan mengganggumu… aku hanya ingin melihatmu menulis lagu."

"Pergilah… aku tidak bisa berkonsentrasi."

"Tidak mau…"

"Kau ini bodoh, ya? pergilah… selalu saja mengangguku!"

"Aku tidak akan merubah sikapku padamu karena aku tak ingin kau kehilangan sosok diriku yang biasanya."

"Cukup! Sudahlah… pergi sana… aku butuh ruang."

"I will stay here…"

"No! you should go!"

"Why?"

"Because I want to!"

"Come on, I promise I will not bothering you…"

"Just go! I don't wanted you to stay here or near me!"

"Okay, fine… but you have to lunch with me later."

"Hh… just go, before I throw a mic to your face."

"Can you just throw me your heart? It'll be nice~"

"Just go!"

"Fine~ meet me at café, ok!"

"Never!"

Lalu namja itu tersenyum padaku, kemudian ia pergi. Dia memang tidak pernah berubah, dan aku tetap tidak menyukai kehadirannya di sekitarku. Karena aku berusaha untuk menjaga perasaan seorang teman.

-Hyuna POV-

Senangnya menjadi Sera… dia bisa dekat dengan Will oppa seperti itu. Kenapa dia harus menolaknya? Kalau aku jadi dia, aku takkan mungkin menolaknya…

"Hey Moon… where are you going?" Will oppa baru keluar dari studio, dan ia langsung menghampiriku.

"Oh, hai… aku mau menemui Sera… kau?" tanyaku

"Barusan aku menemui Sera di studio tapi dia mengusirku."

"Benarkah? Kasihan sekali…"

"Mungkin dia balas dendam karena aku selalu berbuat seenaknya padanya waktu itu."

"Itu karmamu, oppa…"

"Aku tahu…"

"Kau sudah tidak mengajar anak-anak membuat kopi lagi?"

"Aku sedang cuty… mungkin musim panas nanti aku akan mulai mengajar lagi. Kenapa? Kau mau ikut mengajar mereka denganku lagi?"

"Kalau kau tidak keberatan."

"Kau banyak membantuku, sebenarnya aku tidak bisa menangani anak-anak sendirian… tapi setelah aku mendapat bantuan darimu, bebanku tak lagi berat."

"Begitukah? Aku senang bisa membantumu… Sudah dulu, ya? aku harus segera pergi."

"Oh, baiklah… annyeong~"

Hubungan kami berdua semakin hari memang semakin akrab, walaupun kebalikan dari hubungan Will oppa dengan Sera, tapi tetap saja aku ingin Will oppa bisa selalu bersamaku.

-Will POV-

Aku baru saja selesai meeting dengan sajangnim, setelah itu aku memutuskan untuk menikmati secangkir Americano di café. Seperti biasanya aku selalu duduk di meja yang terletak di dekat pagar. Sambil meminum kopi aku memperhatikan kendaraan-kendaraan yang melintas. Lalu aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke sekitar café. "Ya ajhuma!" aku langsung menyerukan panggilan itu pada orang yang baru saja memasuki café, siapa lagi kalau bukan Sera.

Yeoja itu langsung menatapku kesal, kemudian ia membuang muka. "Berhentilah memanggilku dengan sebutan itu…" gerutunya sambil meletakan segelas kopi dan sepotong cake di meja yang terletak tak jauh dari mejaku. Lalu ia menarik kursi dan kemudian duduk.

Aku tersenyum sambil menghampirinya, "Then, how about 'Seroro'? Mike just told me that you really love Keroro."

"Tidak bisakah kau mencari panggilan yang lebih bagus untukku?"

"Tapi, sebenarnya aku punya panggilan yang bagus untukmu. Hanya saja aku tak bisa menggunakannya saat ini."

"Memangnya apa?"

"Aku ingin sekali memanggilmu 'Jagiya', tapi kau kan bukan yeojachinguku."

Sera menepuk keningnya sendiri. "Such a liar…"

"Hahaha~ maka dari itu terimakan saja panggilan 'ajhuma' dan 'Seroro' itu."

"Terserah kau saja."

"Sudah selesai menulis lagunya?"

Kulihat Sera menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tiba-tiba saja inspirasiku hilang…"

"Something like that cloud happen to you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Nevermind… tapi kudengar dari Mike juga, kalau kau berasal dari Kanada, ya?"

"Iya… kau juga?"

"Definitely… Hey, baguslah kau ada di sini, jadi kita bisa makan siang bersama."

Tiba-tiba Sera beranjak dari kursinya, "Aku harus kembali ke studio…"

"Kenapa terburu-buru? Kita kan belum makan siang."

"Aku harus menyelesaikan laguku lagi."

"Bukankah kau bilang kalau kau kehilangan inspirasimu?"

"Tiba-tiba aku dapat ide… sudah, ya. Annyeong~"

Ia mengambil cake dan kopinya sebelum akhirnya pergi. Dia tidak berubah, masih saja mengindariku… namun meskipun begitu, aku tetap menyukainya.

-Will POV end-

**Part 3**

Malam harinya, Will masih berkeliaran di kantor, ia mencari Mike dan juga Sera sebenarnya. Tadi siang Sera sempat mengusirnya dari studio dan menolak untuk makan siang dengannya, tapi hal seperti itu takkan membuat dia berhenti untuk mengejarnya. Masih ada jam makan malam, dan ia berniat untuk mengajak Sera pergi.

"Sungah-sii, apa kau melihat Mike dan Natthan?" tanya Will saat berpapasan dengan Sungah di depan tangga.

"Mike aku tak tahu dia dimana, tapi kalau Natthan tadi dia pergi dengan Hyemi." jawab Sungah

"Kalau kau bertemu dengan salah satu dari mereka, tolong beritahu kalau mereka berdua ada jadwal pemotretan majalah Vogue minggu depan…"

"Akan aku sampaikan pada mereka nanti, sajangnim…"

"Baiklah… tapi panggil aku oppa saja, ya?"

"Ah? Baiklah… maaf aku harus pulang."

"Kalau begitu hati-hati, ya!"

Will hendak pergi ke studio untuk mencari Sera, dan secara kebetulan Sera muncul bersama Hyuna entah dari mana.

"Aku baru saja mau mencarimu, kau mau pulang ya, ajhuma?" tanya Will selalu dengan panggilan yang paling dibenci oleh Sera.

"Sudahlah… kau benar-benar menyebalkan!" gerutu Sera

"Bagaimana kalau kita makan malam bersama, ya?"

"Aku tidak bisa… aku harus segera pulang karena ini sudah malam."

"Kenapa? hanya sebentar saja…"

"Nah… kau punya teman untuk makan malam, jadi kau pergi saja dengan Hyuna, ok? bye~" Sera melambaikan tangannya sambil berjalan menjauhi mereka berdua.

"Baiklah… ayo, Hyuna-sii…" Will akhirnya setuju makan malam bersama Hyuna.

Will dan Hyuna sudah sampai di sebuah restaurant yang terletak di daerah Gangnam. Setelah mendapat tempat duduk, mereka langsung memesan makanan. Hyuna memperhatikan Will yang sedari tadi memasang wajah cemberut sambil menatap kosong ke luar jendela. Ia sama sekali tak menyentuh makanannya.

"Oppa…" Hyuna menyadarkan lamunan namja yang sedang menemaninya makan malam itu, namun Will sama sekali tak bergeming. "Waeyo? Kau kesal karena tidak bisa makan malam bersama Sera, ya?" Will menggelengkan kepalanya, "Aku hanya sedang memikirkan sesuatu saja."

"Begitu ya…"

"Tapi, Hyuna-sii… Aku merasa ada yang berbeda dengan Sera akhir-akhir ini…"

"Kenapa?"

"Dia sepertinya semakin menjauhiku… Tadi siang juga dia menolak untuk makan siang bersamaku."

"Mungkin dia memang sibuk…"

"Apa dia benar-benar tidak menyukaiku, ya? aku masih menyimpan perasaan padanya…"

Hyuna menatap Will, 'aku juga masih menyimpan perasaan padamu, oppa.' batin Hyuna

Will mengantarkan Hyuna pulang ke apartementnya. Selama di perjalanan, ia sama sekali tak bicara sepatah katapun, pandangannya terus terfokus ke jalanan. Hyuna yang duduk di sampingnya sedari tadi terus memperhatikannya. Dalam pikirannya hanya ada satu pertanyaan, 'Apa kau bisa melupakan perasaanmu Sera dan mencintaku?'

Akhirnya mereka sampai di apartementnya Hyuna, namun Will masih tak bicara sepatah kata pun. Bahkan saat Hyuna berpamitan padanya ia hanya menanggapinya dengan anggukan kepala.

Willsedang berjalan menuju ruangannya siang itu, dia masih berusaha untuk mengajak Sera pergi. Yang dia inginkan hanya satu, ia ingin menghabiskan waktunya lebih banyak lagi dengan Sera seperti waktu itu.

"Minah-sii… Kau melihat Sera tidak?" tanya Will ketika dia berpapasan dengan Minha

"Maaf… namaku Minha… bukan Minah…" kata Minha

"Ah, mian… aku lupa. Tapi apa kau melihat Sera?"

"Tidak, sepertinya dia tak datang ke studio hari ini. Mungkin dia ada di rumahnya…"

"a, baiklah, gomawo…"

Setelah diberitahu oleh Minha, Will segera pergi ke rumah Sera, orang ini benar-benar niat. Apapun akan ia lakukan demi bisa pergi bersama Sera. Sesampainya di depan rumah Sera, ia melihat Sera yang baru keluar dari rumahnya.

"Hey." sapa Will sambil menutup pintu mobilnya dan menatap Sera.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Sera yang tak menduga kalau ada yang menyusulnya ke rumah.

"Aku hanya ingin mengajakmu pergi jalan-jalan."

"Aku tidak punya waktu untuk pergi denganmu."

"Kenapa? Aku ingin kau bisa pergi denganku lagi seperti waktu itu."

"Pulanglah, aku tak mau pergi denganmu."

"Tunggu dulu, Sera-sii…" Will menahan tangan Sera

"Don't touch me, and don't ever talk to me anymore!"

Will melepaskan tangannya dan hanya bisa tertegun.

"Aku tidak suka kau berada di dekatku…" kata Sera

"Apa?" tanya Will

"Kenapa kau tidak pernah menyerah mendekatiku? Aku sudah berusaha terus menyingkirkanmu, tapi kau terus datang padaku… kenapa kau tidak pergi saja dan mencari yang lain? Aku yakin ada orang yang lebih menyukaimu dan lebih baik dariku. Pergilah… aku tidak ingin melihatmu lagi…"

Sera pergi tanpa menghiraukan namja itu. Dengan perasaan kecewa, Will kembali ke gedung Star Empire lagi, dan memilih untuk tidur di rest room.

"Kau di sini juga rupanya." sapa Hyuna

"Hyuna-sii…" Will mengubah posisinya dari tidur menjadi duduk.

"a, oppa sedang tidur, ya? Mianhae aku mengganggumu…"

"Ada apa?" tanya Will sambil mengucek-ngucek matanya.

"Tidak apa-apa… aku hanya mau mengambil tasku saja." Hyuna menghampiri Will dan memutuskan untuk duduk di sampingnya. "Kau sepertinya sedang kesal, ya?"

Will hanya mengangkat bahunya sambil menghela napas. "Sera marah padaku… dia memang tidak menyukaiku."

Hyuna menatap Will, "Sera itu bukan tipe yeoja yang mudah jatuh cinta pada seseorang. Tapi bukan berarti dia pemilih… kurasa dia hanya belum siap untuk berurusan lagi dengan yang namanya cinta."

"Aku juga bukan tipe namja yang mudah menyerah terhadap yeoja yang menolakku tanpa alasan jelas. Kalau misalnya dia tidak menyukaiku, kenapa dia tidak katakan saja alasan yang sebenarnya. Aku mungkin memang orang yang membingungkan, namun kurasa… Sera lebih membingungkan lagi. Dia bilang kalau dia membenciku, tapi tidak mau memberikan alasan yang jelas kenapa dia membenciku. Apa itu bisa dikatakan 'benci'?" kata Will

Hyuna terdiam sejenak, "Sera pernah bilang padaku kalau dia tidak pernah menyukaimu, namun aku memberitahunya bahwa mungkin suatu saat perasaannya bisa saja berubah."

Will hanya terdiam sambil meresapi perkataan Hyuna barusan.

Hyuna beranjak dari tempat duduknya, "Baiklah, oppa… sepertinya aku harus pergi. Sampai nanti~"

"Sampai nanti…"

**Part 4**

Seorang yeoja sedang duduk di Star Empire café, ia sedang menikmati waktu bersantainya malam itu. Will yang tengah melintas di depan café, langsung menghampiri Sera yang sedang duduk sendirian. Ia tahu kalau Sera pasti akan tetap mengusirnya, namun perasaannya tetap tak bisa dibohongi, hatinya selalu ingin berada di dekat Sera.

"Hey…" sapa Will

Sera hanya terdiam dan memasang wajah datar. Lalu Will duduk berhadapan dengan Sera.

"Boleh aku menemanimu di sini?" tanya Will

Sera kembali terdiam, ia tetap tak menanggapi perkataan Will.

"Belum pulang?" tanya Will

"Belum." jawab Sera singkat

"Maaf soal tadi siang… aku tak bermaksud untuk mengganggumu."

Yeoja itu tetap tak mau menanggapi Will.

"Kau masih marah padaku?" tanya Will

Sera tetap diam membisu.

"Bila ada waktu, kuharap kau mau pergi denganku. Karena ada sesuatu yang ingin kubicarakan padamu."

"Kenapa tidak bicara sekarang saja?"

"Memangnya kau akan menjawab pertanyaanku ini jika kutanyakan sekarang?"

"Kalau aku bisa menjawabnya, maka aku akan menjawabnya."

"Baiklah… aku ingin tahu… kenapa kau membenciku?"

"Kau masih membahas tentang hal itu?"

"Aku hanya ingin tahu alasannya saja…"

"Kau tidak perlu mengetahuinya."

"Kenapa?"

"Berhentilah mendekatiku… aku tidak suka kau terus mengganggu ketenangan hidupku. Dengar, semenjak kau datang ke sini hari-hariku selalu saja kacau! Kau itu orang yang paling menyebalkan yang pernah kutemui!"

"Kuakui kalau aku memang menyebalkan, aku minta maaf karena aku sudah mengganggu hari-harimu, Sera-sii…"

"Aku harus pulang, karena ini sudah malam."

"Biar kuantar kau pulang, ya?"

"Tidak, aku bisa sendiri."

"Tapi ini sudah malam…"

"Aku tahu…"

"Kau akan naik taksi, bukan? Lebih baik kuantar kau pulang saja, ok?"

"Jangan memaksaku!"

"Sera-sii, ayolah… aku takkan membiarkanmu pulang sendirian…"

"Kalau aku tidak mau jangan memaksaku!"

"Hh… baiklah, aku minta maaf."

Di studio, seperti biasanya Sera menulis lagu dan juga latihan untuk cover songnya. Awalnya ia merasa begitu tenang sendirian di studio, sebelum akhirnya Will datang dan mengacaukan harinya lagi.

"Hah… kau lagi." Sera mengendus kesal

"Kau sedang apa?" tanya Will sambil duduk di sebelahnya.

Sera tak menanggapi Will. Kemudian ia memainkan handphonenya.

"Sedang apa?" tanya Will

"Tidakkah kau lihat?" tanya Sera

"Oh iya… kau sedang memainkan handphonemu."

"Kau mau apa?"

"Mau menemuimu…"

"Pergilah… aku malas bertemu denganmu."

"Kenapa? Aku kan tidak mengganggumu."

"Keras kepala sekali…"

"Aku mau mengajakmu berkencan."

"Siapa yang mau berkencan denganmu?"

"Ayolah… kau tidak sedang sibuk, kan?"

"Aku sibuk… sangat sibuk! Jadi lebih baik kau pergi."

"Kenapa kau selalu menolak untuk pergi denganku sekarang?"

"Karena aku tidak menyukaimu… jadi berhentilah mendekatiku!"

"Beri alasan kenapa kau tidak menyukaiku?"

"Jangan banyak bicara, pergilah!"

"Aku tidak mau…"

"Kalau begitu aku saja yang pergi."

"Eeh~ tunggu! Baiklah, biar aku saja yang pergi…"

"Kalau begitu cepat, pergilah!"

"Menyebalkan sekali…"

"Memangnya kau sendiri tidak pernah menyebalkan, apa?"

Usaha Sera untuk menyingkirkan Will selalu gagal, bagaimana bisa namja itu terus bertahan dan pantang menyerah sekalipun Sera sudah membentaknya dan memarahinya.

**Part 5**

Weekend… dan seperti biasanya, Will menjaga café bersama Mike, namun tanpa Natthan, karena ia sedang ada jadwal pemotretan dan wawancara di sebuah majalah.

"Hyung? Kau melamun?" Mike menepuk pundak Will

"Eng?" Will menoleh pada Mike, "Oh, maaf… aku hanya memikirkan sesuatu saja." Will kembali menatap kosong

"Akhir-akhir ini kau sepertinya sedang banyak pikiran, ya?"

"Begitulah… banyak hal yang mengganjal di pikiranku."

"Kau mau cerita padaku?"  
Will hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

Mike mengangguk, "Baiklah…"

"Eh, tapi Mike, kau sangat mengenal Sera, bukan?"

"Iya… kenapa?"

"Selama kau mengenalnya… apa dia pernah dekat dengan seorang namja? Atau pernah berhubungan dengan seorang namja?"

"Maksudmu berpacaran?"

"Iya… semacam itu…"

"Hhhmm… kurasa dia belum pernah punya namjachingu sebelumnya, itu hanya sepengetahuanku saja. Tapi kudengar dia pernah dekat dengan Siwan hyung."

"Siwan member ZE:A itu?"

"Iya tentu saja…"

"Kau yakin dia belum pernah memiliki pacar sebelumnya?"

"Entahlah… aku juga tidak tahu. Kenapa hyung bertanya tentang hal itu?"

"Kenapa kau ingin tahu sekali alasanku?"

"Aku hanya ingin tahu saja… tapi hyung, menurutku… Sera noona itu yeoja yang pemilih, maka dari itu dia belum pernah punya namjachingu."

"Bagaimana bisa kau berasumsi begitu?"

"Ka-karena dia…"

"Kenapa?" Will semakin penasaran

"Di-dia… dia pernah menolakku…"

"WHAT?! Maksudmu kau pernah mengungkapkan perasaanmu padanya?! Kau pernah menyukainya?!"

"Iya memangnya kenapa? Siapa yang bisa menolak yeoja secantik dia…"

"Sulit dipercaya…"

"Kenapa hyung begitu terkejut?"

"Tidak apa-apa… aku hanya terkejut saja kalau ternyata kau menyukai yeoja yang lebih tua darimu."

"Age is just a number, hyung~"

"I hate people who say 'age' is just a number… 'age' is clearly a word!"

Mike terdiam dan berpikir, "Ah… you right… ah, now you make me confuse…"

"But, can you tell me why Sera reject your confession?"

"Itu benar-benar sesuatu yang tidak ingin kuceritakan, hyung… itu luka lamaku."

"Ceritakan saja alasannya…"

"Walau sebenarnya dia bisa saja menerimaku sebagai pacarnya, namun dia sudah terlanjur menganggapku sebagai adiknya saja. Begitulah… Sera noona memang tidak terlalu peduli soal perbendaan usia, namun dia bukanlah orang yang mudah jatuh cinta."

"Hyuna juga bilang begitu…"

"Bilang apa?"

"Bahwa Sera adalah orang yang tidak mudah jatuh cinta."

Mike menyipitkan matanya sambil menatap Will, "Hyung… kau menyukainya, ya?"

"Hah?! Ti-tidak…!"

"Jangan berbohong~ mengaku saja~"

"Ah! Ada pelanggan… ayo cepat layani dia!"

Mike hanya tersenyum ketika ia mengetahui Will salah tingkah. Malam telah tiba, jam buka café sudah habis. Setelah membereskan café, Mike dan Will memutuskan untuk pulang, mereka berjalan menuju tempat parkir. Perbincangan mereka tadi siang masih membuat Mike penasaran tentang perasaan Will yang sebenarnya terhadap Sera.

"Hyung, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku tadi siang… kau menyukai Sera noona, ya?" tanya Mike

"Kau masih membahas soal itu?" tanya Will

"Ayolah… aku tahu kau menyukainya, kan?"

"Kau ini, selalu saja ingin ikut campur terhadap masalah orang lain."

"Berarti benar, kau memang menyukainya… kalau begitu akan kuberitahu pada Sera noona."

"Silahkan saja! Dia sudah tahu~" Will menepuk keningnya sendiri,"Damn! Why did I say that for?!" gumamnya

"Aaahh~ akhirnya kau mengakuinya… Apa?! Jadi kau memang menyukainya dan Sera noona sudah tahu kalau kau menyukainya?!"

"Berisik! Jangan keras-keras bicaranya, dasar pabo!"

"Apa dia menolakmu juga, hyung?"

"Diamlah… kita bicara saja sambil makan malam."

"Kau yang mentraktirku?"

"Iya… Ayo!"

**Part 6**

Di restoran, Will menceritakan kejadian waktu itu… saat ia mengalami konflik cinta segitiganya bersama Hyuna dan Sera. Will juga memberitahu Mike kalau Sera selalu menghindarinya akhir-akhir ini.

"Rupanya masalahmu tak jauh beda dengan masalahku, Minha dan juga Hyemi. Untung saja kau tidak bertindak bodoh dengan menjadikan Hyuna noona sebagai pelarian…" kata Mike

"Aku sudah tahu dari awal kalau dia menyukaiku, maka dari itu aku selalu bersikap dingin padanya agar dia tidak menyukaiku karena aku menyukai Sera." jelas Will

"Hyung… kau itu selalu bersikap kasar pada Sera noona, maka dari itu dia tidak menyukaimu."

"Tapi aku suka menggodanya dan memanggilnya ajhuma…"

"Itulah masalahnya… jika kau menyukai seseorang, kau harus bertindak seperti kau menyukainya, jangan menunjukan sikap seperti kau membencinya. Kau selalu bertindak berlebihan, hyung… biasanya kalau kita menyukai seseorang pasti akan memujanya setinggi langit."

"Kurasa Sera tidak apa-apa dengan sikapku yang seperti itu, buktinya dia masih mau bicara padaku."

"Dia memang masih bicara padamu, tapi dia bicara dengan nada marah, kan? dia juga selalu bersikap dingin padamu sekarang."

"Baiklah… baiklah… kau benar, mungkin aku terlalu berlebihan menggodanya seperti itu, aku juga salah karena selalu mengganggunya."

"Tapi, bagaimana bisa kau tidak tertarik pada Hyuna noona?"

"Hh… Mike… perasaan itu tidak bisa dipaksakan, mungkin dia memang cantik dan juga baik, namun aku tidak punya perasaan apapun padanya."

"Iya juga… memang cinta itu sulit ditebak apa maunya."

"Lalu menurutmu, apa yang harus aku lakukan agar Sera mau memberitahu alasan yang sebenarnya kenapa dia membenciku?"

"Kau tanyakan saja langsung padanya…"

"Aku sudah mencobanya… dia tetap saja memberikan jawaban samar. Kalau memang dia membenciku, seharusnya dia tak hanya menjauhiku, tapi juga berhenti bicara lagi padaku. Namun sekarang dia hanya menjauhiku saja, dan masih bicara padaku…" Will menghela napas, "Hh… apa aku harus berhenti saja, ya?"

"Kau mau berhenti mendekatinya?"  
Will mengangkat bahunya, "Entahlah… aku juga bingung…"

Siang itu di studio…

"Noona, ada surat untukmu…" Mike memberikan sepucuk surat pada Sera

Sera menerimanya dan membolak-balik surat tersebut, "Dari siapa?"

"Baca saja…"

"Rupanya aku begitu popular… sepertinya ini dari penggemarku, ya?"

Mike hanya menatap Sera, "Noona… kau terlalu percaya diri…"

Meskipun tak ada nama pengirimnya, tapi Sera tahu betul siapa yang mengirimkannya, jadi ia langsung merobek suratnya.

"Kenapa noona merobeknya?!" pekik Mike

"Aku tahu ini dari hyung-mu itu, kan?" tanya Sera

"Iya… tapi-"

"Bilang padanya kalau Ryu Sera itu bukan yeoja yang cocok untuknya… aku bukan yeoja yang baik dan aku juga egois, dan keras kepala… jadi lupakan saja aku."

"Kenapa noona begitu membencinya?"

"Hh… kau sendiri juga pasti tahu, dia itu orang yang menyebalkan."

"Apa hanya itu alasanmu, noona? Aku yakin kau pasti punya alasan lain…"

"Sudahlah, Mike… lama-lama kau sama menyebalkannya dengan hyung-mu itu kalau terus menggangguku seperti ini."

"Seharusnya noona membacanya dulu sebelum merobeknya…"

Setelah diusir oleh Sera, Mike menghampiri Will yang sudah menunggunya di café.

"Sudah kau berikan suratku padanya?" tanya Will

"Gara-gara hyung aku jadi di marahi oleh Sera noona! Aku sudah memberikannya… tapi-"

"Apa katanya?"

"Ryu Sera itu bukan yeoja yang cocok untukmu… dia bukan yeoja yang baik, dia egois dan juga keras kepala—"  
Will langsung menarik kerah bajunya Mike, "Kau mau aku bunuh, ya?!"

"Dia sendiri yang mengatakannya… dia ingin kau melupakannya…"

"Apa aku kurang perhatian padanya, ya? atau aku kurang tampan? Hhmm… wajahku ini sudah sangat tampan, tapi kenapa dia menolakku?"  
Mike menghela napas sambil memasang wajah kasihan pada Will. "Hyung… kau berlebihan…"

**Part 7**

-Will POV-

Karena Sera menyuruhku untuk tidak menemuinya lagi, jadi kuputuskan untuk menulis surat saja untuknya… kurasa dia takkan merasa terganggu jika aku memberinya surat. Sera-sii… bila aku selalu mengganggu hari-harimu… mungkin kurasa aku juga tak boleh menulis surat untukmu. Aku memang selalu mengganggumu, tapi aku tulus mencintaimu… aku suka padamu…

-Hyuna POV-

Aku selalu memperhatikan Sera dan juga Will oppa… Ryu Sera… aku yakin kalau dia adalah yeoja yang paling karismatik yang pernah aku temui, meskipun terkadang keras kepala, tapi dia yeoja yang menarik. Banyak sekali namja yang menyukainya… bahkan sudah ada dua namja di Star Empire yang menyatakan cinta padanya. Mike dan Will oppa begitu tergila-gila padanya… kedua namja itu rela melakukan apapun agar bisa dekat dengan Sera. Kurasa bukan hanya Will oppa dan Mike saja yang tergila-gila padanya… mungkin orang lain di Star Empire juga ada yang menyukainya, hanya saja mereka tak berani untuk bicara pada Sera. Dia dikenal sebagai yeoja yang memiliki tatapan mata yang tajam dan aura yang sangat kuat… maka dari itu dia bisa melumpuhkan lawan bicaranya.

"Apa hubunganmu dengan Will oppa sudah membaik, Sera-sii?" tanyaku

"Tenang saja… aku sudah bilang padanya kalau aku membencinya, aku yakin setelah itu dia takkan pernah mendekatiku lagi." Sera mengatakannya dengan begitu tenang.

Sulit dimengerti, kenapa Sera harus membenci Will oppa?

"Unnie… Mike mengajak kita untuk makan malam di café nanti. Dia bilang kau harus ikut." tiba-tiba Minha datang

"Siapa? Aku?" tanya Sera

"Iya, jam 7 malam…"

"Ada apa memangnya?"

"Entahlah…"

"Baiklah, akan kuusahakan untuk datang."  
Sera… kenapa kau harus disukai oleh namja yang aku suka?

-Hyuna POV end-

Sera tak tahu apa tujuan Mike mengajaknya makan malam bersama, namun dia tetap datang karena ingin menghargai ajakan dongsaengnya itu.

"Aku senang kau datang, noona~" sapa Mike sambil tersenyum pada Sera ketika bertemu di café.

"Ada apa sebenarnya ini, Mike?" tanya Sera

"Duduklah dulu…" kata Mike sambil menarik kursi untuk Sera

"Hai unnie~" sapa Minha

"Hai…" Sera balas menyapanya sambil duduk berhadapan dengan Minha

Kemudian Mike duduk di sampingnya Minha.

"Sebenarnya ada apa, Mike?" tanya Sera masih penasaran

"Apa aku terlambat, Mike?" tanya Will yang baru saja datang. Ia langsung melihat Sera dan menghentikan langkahnya.

Sera menatapnya kemudian menghela napas. "Apa ini rencanamu, Mike?" tanya Sera sambil menatap Mike

Lalu Will menghampiri mereka bertiga dan duduk di sebelahnya Sera.

"Aku tidak pernah bermaksud apa-apa… hanya saja aku lelah melihat kalian berdua terus-terusan perang dingin. Aku harap kalian baikan dan menyelesaikan masalah kalian yang sebenarnya… cobalah untuk bicara saling jujur terhadap satu sama lain…" kata Mike

"Mike… kau tidak perlu mencampuri urusanku dengannya… ini bukan urusanmu, jadi berhentilah." kata Sera

"Kalian berdua aneh… apapun alasan kalian berdua bertengkar, setiap kali kalian bertemu pasti saja ada yang diributkan. Kalian ini bukan anak kecil lagi… aku sengaja mengumpulkan kalian berdua di sini agar kalian bisa terbuka terhadap satu sama lain dan membicarakan masalah kalian." kata Mike lagi

"Aku tidak mau bertemu dengan hyung-mu ini, Mike… aku membencinya." kata Sera

"Aku tahu hyung menyukaimu, noona… dan hyung… kalau kau menyukai seseorang tolong turuti apapun yang dia inginkan, jangan mengganggunya terus seperti itu. Berikan waktu untuk Sera noona bisa menerimamu, jangan terburu-buru… jadi kurasa untuk saat ini lebih baik kalian… berteman saja…" tambah Mike

"Iya unnie… Mike benar, walau kalian sudah tidak berkencan lagi, kalian bisa jadi teman…" kata Minha

"Aku tidak pernah berkencan dengannya, Minha-sii…" kata Sera

"Kalian berdua setuju menjadi teman, kan? kalau begitu ayo salaman…" kata Mike

Will dan Sera hanya terdiam, kemudian Mike meraih tangan mereka berdua dan menyuruh mereka untuk bersalaman. Akhirnya mereka berjabatan tangan.

'Baru berpegangan tangan denganya seperti ini saja sudah membuatku berdebar-debar…' pikir Will

'Apa aku bisa berteman dengannya?' pikir Sera

**Part 8**

-Sera POV-

Aku sudah berteman dengan Will oppa sekarang… tapi… apakah aku benar-benar bisa menganggapnya sebagai seorang teman? Apa itu "teman"?

"Hai noona… kau sudah selesai menulis lagunya?" tanya Mike

"Iya… sudah…" aku memberikan lirik lagu yang sudah kutulis pada Mike

"Noona… bagaimana perasaanmu terhadap Will hyung?"

Aku menatap Mike, "Apa maksudmu?"  
"Kau tidak berpura-pura membencinya hanya karena kau ingin menjaga perasaan Hyuna noona, kan?"

"Mike, itu tidak ada hubungannya dengan tujuan kita datang ke studio ini…"

"Kalau kau memang menyukainya juga, kenapa kau harus menyangkalnya? Kalau kau tidak mau menerimanya, kenapa kau harus membencinya?"

"Cukup! Jangan mencampuri urusanku lagi, Mike!"

"Mungkin tindakanmu untuk menjaga perasaan Hyuna noona adalah tindakan yang benar… tapi kau tidak perlu mengorbankan perasaanmu sendiri, noona. Jangan membuat dirimu sendiri menyesal…"

"Berhentilah Mike!"

"Tanyakan pada hati kecilmu… aku yakin kau pasti sebenarnya menyesal karena menolak hyung, kan? meskipun kau selalu menolaknya, namun pancaran matamu tetap tak bisa berbohong kalau kau menyukainya juga. Kenapa tidak jujur saja, noona?"  
Entah apa yang merasukiku namun tiba-tiba saja tanganku menampar Mike. "Aku bisa saja menamparmu lebih keras lagi kalau kau terus mencampuri urusanku!" aku berseru pada Mike.

Ia hanya tersenyum sambil menyentuh pipinya, "Menahan perasaan terhadap seseorang itu bukanlah hal yang melegakan… kau akan menyesalinya nanti ketika orang itu menghilang dari hidupmu."

Lalu Mike beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan pergi.

Apa yang telah kulakukan?

-Sera POV end-

Sore itu Sera pergi ke Star Empire café bersama Hyemi hanya untuk beristirahat sambil menyantap kudapan yang manis-manis.  
"Noona… kau datang?" sapa Natthan saat bertemu dengan Sera dan Hyemi di café

"Tumben sekali kau menjaga café sendirian?" tanya Hyemi

"Will hyung sedang mengajar anak-anak di tempat les-nya, sedangkan Mike sedang mengantar Minha."

"Buatkan aku Ice Americano, ya?"

"Segera! Kalau noona mau pesan apa?"

"Kalian ada di sini juga rupanya…" sapa Hyuna. Ia baru saja datang bersama Will.

"Unnie darimana?" tanya Hyemi

"Aku baru saja dari tempat les barista bersama Will oppa… kami baru mengajar anak-anak membuat kopi."

"Waahh~ pasti menyenangkan, ya?"

"Kau mau caramel latte, Hyuna-sii?" tanya Will

"Boleh…" jawab Hyuna

Setelah itu Hyuna dan Will duduk di meja yang sama. Sesekali Sera melirik pada Will dan saat Will menangkapnya sedang memperhatikan dirinya, ia langsung membuang muka.

"Sera-sii… kemarilah…" panggil Hyuna

"Ada apa?" tanya Sera sambil menghampiri orang yang baru memanggilnya itu.

Will beranjak dari tempat duduknya, "Hyuna-sii… aku harus ke ruanganku dulu."

"Kenapa terburu-buru?"

"Mianhae… ada yang harus aku kerjakan…"

Will menatap Sera sebentar kemudian ia pun pergi.

**Part 9**

Will tengah berjalan menuju ruang kerjanya, rupanya ia menyadari kalau Sera sedang berjalan tepat di membalikan tubuhnya dan menatap Sera.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Will

"Bukan urusanmu…" ucap Sera

Will menghampiri Sera, "Aku bertanya baik-baik padamu…"

"Berhentilah menggangguku…"

"Aku sudah berusaha untuk bersikap ramah padamu, namun kau menghiraukanku. Aku jadi serba salah!"

"Sudahlah… jangan pernah mendekatiku lagi!"

"Kenapa? Alasannya harus jelas kenapa…"

"Aku lelah memberitahumu…"

"Kalau begitu… temui aku nanti siang di rooftop. Siapkan alasan kenapa kau membenciku… kalau kau tak datang… maka aku… aku akan menyerah dan takkan pernah mendekatimu lagi…"

"Jangan menungguku…"

"Katakan saja apa yang harus kulakukan agar membuatmu tidak membenciku lagi?"

"Kalau begitu… kalau begitu berhentilah mendekatiku."  
Sera menatap Will sejenak, kemudian ia pergi. Hyuna datang ke tempat latihannya dan bertemu dengan Sera.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Hyuna

"Hyuna-sii…" Sera mengangguk, "Ya… aku baik-baik saja…"

"Kau yakin?"

"Sudahlah… jangan mengkhawatirkanku…"

"Seberapa rumitkah masalahmu dengannya? Kau tidak harus membenci Will oppa, bukan?"

"Aku tidak membencinya… hanya saja aku tak ingin dia menyukaiku."

"Tapi kenapa? Apa karena aku?"

Sera tak bergeming.

"Sera-sii… aku pernah bilang padamu kalau aku tidak apa-apa, bukan? Cinta itu tak bisa dipaksakan… Aku juga pernah memberitahumu bahwa suatu saat hati bisa berubah, kalau kau mulai menyukainya sebaiknya kau jujur… jangan menjadikanku sebagai penghalang." kata Hyuna

"Aku… tidak akan pernah menyukainya dan kau tidak pernah menjadi penghalang bagiku, Hyuna-sii." kata Sera

"Lantas apa yang membuatmu menghindarinya? Apa karena sikapnya? Kurasa itu karena dia ingin hanya mendapatkan perhatian darimu saja."

"Aku hanya tidak suka dia berada di dekatku…"

"Dengar… saat ini posisinya sama denganku… kami berdua sama-sama mencintai seseorang namun tak pernah terbalas cintanya. Mungkin kau tidak pernah tahu rasanya seperti apa, maka dari itu kau tidak menghargai perasaannya padamu."

"Kau tidak tahu apa-apa tentang perasaanku!"

"Aku hanya memberitahumu saja, kau tidak perlu marah seperti itu. Daripada itu… cintaku padanya sudah tak mungkin terbalas lagi, karena Will oppa sudah jelas-jelas memberitahuku bahwa dia tidak ingin aku menyukainya dengan alasan dia tidak ingin melukaiku karena dia menyukaimu, dan aku terima itu. Will oppa hanya butuh penjelasan darimu saja kenapa kau membencinya. Kalau kau tidak bisa memberinya alasan, bersikaplah biasa… jangan memarahinya terus."

Perkataan Hyuna membuatnya terdiam. Sera tak bermaksud untuk menanggapinya, jadi ia memutuskan untuk pergi. Hyuna tak tinggal diam, lantas ia pun menyusul Sera.

Will bertemu dengan Sera di depan ruang latihannya, kemudian ia menatap Sera.

"Kutunggu kau, Sera-sii…" setelah itu ia pergi ke rooftop.

Hyuna menghampiri Sera, "Kau… akan menemuinya, kan?" tanya Hyuna

"Aku… tidak akan pernah menemuinya lagi… aku akan membuatnya menyerah…" kata Sera

Will tetap menunggu Sera… menunggu untuk sebuah jawaban…

**-To be continue-**

**Author says:** Author sedang dalam proses membuat kelanjutannya... jadi para readers sabar ya! hehehe~ author bakalan kasih kalian kejutan yang lebih dahsyat dari yang sebelumnya! hahaha~ author kan suka banget bikin kalian geregetan~ so, keep looking for it! thanks buat yang udah read and review!


	6. Chapter 6: Before It's Too Late

**Tittle:** Before It's Too Late

**Author:** Rha94line

**Genre: **Drama/Hurt/Comfort/Romance

**Summary: **Sera berlari sekuat tenaga menuju rooftop, ia berharap tidak terlambat untuk memberikan jawaban pada Will. Sesampainya di rooftop, ia melihat Hyuna yang hendak berciuman dengan Will. Sera berhenti seketika, dan dadanya terasa begitu sesak, ia tak dapat menahan air matanya karena penyesalan yang ia rasakan. Sera memutuskan untuk mundur dan membatalkan niatnya untuk menemui namja itu.

**Main Characters:**

**William Smith Ferguson**

Namja Kanada-Korea, 84'line, General Manager di Classic Media Entertainment dan Manager Star Empire café.

**Ryu Sera**

Yeoja Kanada-Korea, 87'line, Main Vocal Girlgroup Nine Muses.

**Moon Hyuna**

Yeoja Korea, 87'line, Main Vocal Girlgoup Nine Muses

**Other Cast:**

· Choi Michael

· Natthan

· Nine Muses Members

**Attention: **Saya hanya akan memperkenalkan para pemeran utama saja, sisanya akan muncul seiring dengan berjalannya cerita ini.

******Disclaimer: **Semua pemeran dalam cerita ini adalah milik Tuhan Yang Maha Esa. Dan segala sesuatu yang tertulis di dalam fanfic ini adalah hak cipta milik Author.

**Copyright:** Dilarang menjiplak ataupun meng-copy-paste semua yang ada di dalam fanfic ini tanpa seijin author.

**Quote: **Cerita ini hanyalah khayalan atau fiktif belaka, mohon maaf jika ada kesamaan, nama, tempat atau kejadian dengan cerita ini. Itu semua mungkin hanya kebetulan saja.

**Author Says: **Very well, sebelum membaca fanfic, alangkah baiknya kita membaca do'a dulu takutnya kaget dengan apa yang ditulis author hahaha~ Please RnR! ^^* thanks~

**Chapter 6: Before It's Too Late**

**Part 1**

-Will POV-

Aku takkan menyerah… yang kuinginkan hanya jawaban darimu saja, Sera-sii… Aku hanya ingin kau memberitahu alasan kenapa kau membenciku dan tak pernah mau menerima kehadiranku untuk bisa berada di dekatmu. Kumohon… datanglah Sera-sii… aku… ingin bisa bersamamu apapun yang terjadi…

Berkali-kali kulihat jam yang melingkar di tanganku… sepertinya aku sudah menunggu selama berjam-jam, namun ia tak kunjung datang. Sera-sii… kalau kau tak datang… maka aku akan menyerah. Aku tak akan pernah mendekatimu lagi… aku anggap kita tak pernah bertemu…

Tiba-tiba saja hujan turun… namun itu tak menghentikanku untuk terus menunggunya, aku tetap diam dan membiarkan air hujan membasahi tubuhku. Kemudian aku mengangkat wajahku sambil menatap langit, dengan harapan Sera akan datang.

"Oppa…" sebuah suara tiba-tiba saja membuatku tersentak. "Kau sudah lama menunggu?"

Suara itu… aku langsung membalikan tubuhku. "Hyuna-sii…"

Hyuna menghampirku. "Oppa… dia takkan datang untuk menemuimu…"

"Tidak mungkin, dia pasti datang dan menemuiku untuk memberikan jawaban…"

"Sera sudah pulang… dia… tidak akan pernah menemuimu…"

"Aku akan menunggunya… satu jam lagi… bila dia tak datang… maka aku akan menyerah…"

"Dia menyuruhku untuk menemuimu di sini… Sebelum pergi, Sera bilang kalau dia akan membuatmu menyerah, dia bilang kalau dia takkan pernah menyukaimu, oppa."

"Aku tidak peduli, aku hanya ingin jawaban darinya langsung. Bila satu jam lagi dia tak datang, maka aku akan berhenti… aku benar-benar akan menyerah…"

"Kenapa… kenapa kau tidak memilih orang yang lebih mencintaimu saja?"

Aku terdiam sejenak sambil menatap Hyuna, "Aku tidak bisa, karena jika aku memilihmu, maka aku hanya akan menjadikanmu pelarian saja, aku tak mau bertindak bodoh. Aku menghargai perasaanmu, Hyuna-sii… bila aku memaksakan diri untuk memilihmu, bukan kebahagiaan yang kau dapatkan, kau hanya akan mendapatkan rasa sakit sebagai pelarianku saja."

"Suatu saat… perasaan akan berubah… dan aku pikir aku akan bisa merubah perasaanmu, oppa…"

"Diamlah! Jangan bicara sesuatu yang tidak penting seperti itu! Cepat, buatlah aku… melupakan perasaanku pada Sera."

-Will POV end-

**Part 2**

-Sera POV-

Aku tidak menemui Will oppa… aku akan membuatnya menyerah. Kulakukan semua ini demi seorang teman… mungkin terkesan naiv, tapi… aku tahu bagaimana rasanya cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan… aku tahu rasanya ditolak… aku tahu rasanya mencintai tanpa pernah terbalas. Ini semua kulakukan karena aku yakin… Will oppa akan jauh lebih bahagia dengan Hyuna.

"Noona… kau mau kemana?" tanya Mike ketika bertemu denganku di depan café

Aku menoleh padanya, "Mike…"

"Kau menangis?!"

Dengan cepat aku menghapus air mataku, "Tidak… aku tidak menangis…"

"Apa yang terjadi?"

"Aku… aku bingung, Mike…"

"Kudengar dari hyung, kalau dia akan menunggumu di rooftop, apa kau menemuinya?"

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku. "Aku… tidak menemuinya. Aku menyuruh Hyuna untuk menemuinya…"

"Apa?! Kalau begitu… hyung akan menyerah?"

"Will lebih pantas untuk Hyuna karena dia lebih mencintainya…"

"Apa kau menyukai Will hyung, noona?"

"Entahlah…"

"Apa kau menyukainya?"

"Aku tidak tahu, Mike…"

"Kau menyukainya, bukan? Jujur saja…"

"Jangan mengguncangku! Aku bingung!"

"Kenapa kau harus mengorbankan perasaanmu sendiri, noona?! Kalau kau menyukainya, kenapa kau harus menyangkal?!"

"Aku melakukannya demi Hyuna!"

"Sudah kubilang kalau kau tidak perlu mengorbankan perasaanmu sendiri, noona! Kalau kau membiarkannya memilih Hyuna noona, maka bukan kebahagiaan yang akan Hyuna noona dapatkan, melainkan kesedihan! Apa kau tidak pernah berpikir bila Will hyung memilih Hyuna noona, maka ia hanya akan menjadikannya sebagai pelarian untuk melupakan perasaannya padamu saja?! Aku sudah pernah mengalami hal seperti itu! Sampai sekarang aku terus merasa bersalah pada Hyemi meskipun masalah kami sudah kami anggap selesai!"

"Lalu… lalu apa yang harus kulakukan?!"

"Temui dia sebelum semuanya terlambat! Aku tahu betul perasaan Hyuna noona… sekalipun cintanya tak terbalas oleh hyung, sekalipun sulit untuk menerima kenyataan bahwa hyung lebih menyukaimu, ia akan lebih bahagia bila melihat hyung bahagia dengan pilihannya sendiri… Ingatlah bahwa cinta itu tak dapat dipaksakan!"

"Kau benar… kau memang benar, Mike… aku bodoh karena tidak pernah mau mendengarkan perkataanmu. Aku minta maaf karena sudah menamparmu waktu itu…"

"Aku tidak apa-apa, noona… Sekarang lebih baik kau temui dia…"

-Sera POV end-

Hyuna menatap Will di bawah guyuran air hujan.

"Apa yang bisa kulakukan? Aku bingung…" kata Hyuna

"Ciumlah aku… buatlah aku melupakan perasaanku pada Sera… aku sadar bahwa dia memang membenciku dan takkan mungkin memberiku jawaban." kata Will

Hyuna menghela napas… ini pilihan yang sulit untuknya. Meskipun ia memang menyukai Will, namun tetap saja ia merasa bingung dengan pilihan ini. Tapi kemudian Hyuna mendekat pada Will dan menyentuh wajahnya. Sera berlari sekuat tenaga menuju rooftop, ia berharap tidak terlambat untuk memberikan jawaban pada Will. Sesampainya di rooftop, ia melihat Hyuna yang hendak berciuman dengan Will.

**Part 3**

-Sera POV-

Hari demi hari sepertinya terasa semakin suram, aku terlambat memberikan jawaban pada Will oppa. Sudah beberapa hari ini aku tak melihat sosoknya dan membuatku bertanya-tanya… apakah ini semua berdampak begitu besar pada hubungan kami?

Aku baru saja keluar dari gedung Star Empire dan hendak pulang. Ketika langkahku sudah sampai di pintu depan, mataku langsung menangkap sebuah pemandangan yang membuatku menyesal. Kini Will oppa sudah bersama Hyuna, mereka tampak begitu mesra, bahkan ia membukakan pintu mobil untuk Hyuna.

"Noona, sedang apa di sini?" tanya Natthan dari belakang. Ia datang bersama Hyemi.

"Unnie belum pulang?" tanya Hyemi

Aku menoleh dan melihat kedua dongsaengku tersebut, "Oh, kalian… aku baru saja mau pulang."  
"Mau pulang bersama kami?" Natthan menawarkan tumpangan

"Tidak terimakasih… aku akan meminta Jiung menjemputku." kataku

"Geulae… kalau begitu kami pulang duluan, ya."

"Hati-hati di jalan!"

"Nei unnie~" ucap Hyemi

Aku kembali menatap ke tempat parkir, mobil Will oppa sudah tidak ada, namja itu sudah pergi bersama Hyuna entah kemana. Hal itu sangat kusesalkan, kalau saja aku tidak terlambat dan sempat memberikan jawaban padanya, maka aku takkan merasa bersalah sekaligus menyesal karena sudah mengorbankan perasaanku sendiri hanya demi seorang teman.

Suatu ketika secara kebetulan aku bertemu dengannya di café, kami sempat menatap satu sama lain. Namun Will oppa sama sekali tak menyapaku, bahkan ia memasang ekspresi datar saat melihatku. Kurasa sekarang keadaan sudah berubah… ialah yang kini membenciku.

Will oppa tak sengaja menjatuhkan sebuah buku dari tangannya, aku berusaha untuk mengambilkannya untuknya, namun Will oppa mendahuluiku.

"Jangan menyentuhnya…" ucapnya kemudian pergi.

Aku membuat kesalahan…

Berulang kali aku berpikir untuk menemuinya dan meminta maaf padanya, aku ingin mengakui perasaanku yang sebenarnya padanya, kalau aku… menyukainya… seandainya saja aku bisa mengatakannya. Namun aku tak tahu kenapa kau tak bisa mengatakannya… Oh, benar… karena kini ia sudah bersama Hyuna…

Kupikir aku tak punya pilihan lain selain menerima kenyataan ini. Asalkan aku bersabar dan semuanya akan baik-baik saja, begitulah pikiranku. Lagipula laki-laki bukan hanya dia seorang saja…

-Sera POV end-

**Part 4**

Hari itu Sera menghabiskan waktunya di studio seperti biasanya… kemudian Hyuna datang dan menghampirinya.

"Hai… aku tahu kau pasti di sini…" kata Hyuna

Sera mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap yeoja itu, "Kau datang?"

"Masih sibuk dengan lagumu?" tanya Hyuna

"Begitulah…"

"Kau sakit, ya?"

"Tidak…"

"Atau kau belum makan?"

"Sudah… aku sudah makan…"

"Hey, bagaimana kalau kita ke café? Mike bilang mereka punya menu baru, aku mau mencobanya…"

"Eng? Kau saja… aku sedang malas pergi… aku juga sedang tidak mau makan."

"Ayolah… aku yang traktir…"

"Baiklah… tapi sebentar saja, ya?"

Hyuna dan Sera pergi ke café, lalu mereka langsung memesan menu baru yang tadi Hyuna bilang padanya itu. Mereka berdua duduk di kursi dekat pagar sambil menikmati makanan mereka.

"Kenapa kita harus duduk di sini?" tanya Sera

"Memangnya kenapa? Tidak apa-apa kan? tempat duduk ini nyaman…" kata Hyuna

Sera melirik ke arah café, lalu ia melihat Will yang baru datang. Namja itu sempat melirik kepada Sera dan Hyuna, dan sepertinya ia hendak menghampiri mereka.

"Will oppa sepertinya baru pulang mengajar murid-muridnya…" kata Hyuna

Will berjalan menghampiri mereka berdua. "Sedang mencoba menu baru, ya?" tanya Will

"Kau baru selesai mengajar, ya?"

"Begitulah… melelahkan mengajar sendirian tanpamu, Hyuna-sii…"

"Maaf, ya? tadi aku ada interview majalah… jadi aku tak bisa menemanimu…"

"Tak apa… aku pergi dulu, ya~"

"Iya… annyeong~"

Will menatap Sera sebentar, kemudian ia pergi.

"Kau semakin akrab dengannya, ya?" tanya Sera

"Begitulah… kami sering mengajar anak-anak bersama…" kata Hyuna

"Pasti menyenangkan, ya?"

"Iya… menyenangkan sekali membuat kopi bersama anak-anak…"

"Akhirnya kau bisa lebih dekat dengannya… kau sangat menyukainya, kan?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku… harus kembali ke studio…"

"Ba-baiklah…"

-Sera POV-

Hyuna… aku cemburu melihat kedekatanmu dengan Will oppa saat ini. Aku tak bisa membencimu… kau temanku, dan ini salahku karena terlambat memberi jawaban pada Will oppa… aku sangat bodoh sampai-sampai aku tak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi…

Setiap kali aku bertemu dengan Will oppa… ia menatapku dengan tatapan yang tak biasa, kurasa dia memang membenciku saat ini… aku tak mungkin bisa memilikinya sekarang.

-Sera POV end-

Di ruang kerjanya, Will sedang melamun. Kemudian ia mengambil handphone-nya dan menelepon seseorang.

"Hyuna-sii… Bisa kau temui aku sekarang di ruang kerjaku? Kutunggu kau…"

Tak lama setelah itu, Hyuna datang ke ruang kerja Will dan menemui namja itu.

"Ada apa, oppa?" tanya Hyuna

"Duduklah dulu…" Will mempersilahkan yeoja itu.

"Aku sudah memikirkan tentang hal ini… dan aku rasa ini sudah saatnya untuk aku… merubah sikapku…" kata Will

"Akhirnya kau mau memperbaikinya, oppa… kalau kau masih mencintai Sera, maka kau harus merubah sikapmu itu padanya. Kau harus menuruti apapun yang ia mau dan jangan membuatnya marah."

"Tapi sepertinya ini akan sangat sulit… karena setiap kali aku bersamanya, aku tak bisa menahan diri untuk menggodanya… aku pasti selalu ingin memanggilnya dengan sebutan yang paling ia benci itu. Bila dengan merubah sikapku akan membuat Sera menyukaiku… maka aku akan berusaha untuk berubah. Dari awal aku bertemu dengannya, aku langsung tertarik padanya… Ketika dia bilang kalau dia membenciku, aku sempat berpikir untuk mencoba membencinya juga… namun aku tak pernah bisa. Sempat terpikir olehku juga untuk selalu mengikutinya tanpa ia ketahui…"

"Oppa… kau mau menguntitnya, ya? ada-ada saja…"

"Saat aku menunggu Sera di rooftop waktu itu… saat aku tahu dia tak datang… aku sempat berpikir untuk melupakannya saja… dan tak mungkin bisa kembali lagi padanya…" Will terdiam sejenak, kemudian ia menatap Hyuna. "Tapi kau datang dan menyadarkanku… kau juga melakukan hal yang benar karena kau menolak untuk menciumku."

_-Flashback-_

_._

_._

_"Ciumlah aku… buatlah aku melupakan perasaanku pada Sera… aku sadar bahwa dia memang membenciku dan takkan mungkin memberiku jawaban." kata Will_

_Hyuna menghela napas… ini pilihan yang sulit untuknya. Meskipun ia memang menyukai Will, namun tetap saja ia merasa bingung dengan pilihan ini. Tapi kemudian Hyuna mendekat pada Will dan menyentuh wajahnya. Sera berlari sekuat tenaga menuju rooftop, ia berharap tidak terlambat untuk memberikan jawaban pada Will. Sesampainya di rooftop, ia melihat Hyuna yang hendak berciuman dengan Will. Sera berhenti seketika, dan dadanya terasa begitu sesak, ia tak dapat menahan air matanya karena penyesalan yang ia rasakan. Sera memutuskan untuk mundur dan membatalkan niatnya untuk menemui namja itu._

_Will memejamkan matanya dan mendekat pada Hyuna, yeoja itu mengerutkan dahinya kemudian memalingkan wajahnya._

_"Aku tidak bisa melakukannya, oppa!" kata Hyuna_

_Will membuka matanya dan menatap Hyuna. Sebenarnya yeoja itu kini tengah menangis, namun derasnya hujan menyamarkan air matanya._

_Hyuna kembali menatap Will, "Sera mungkin mengatakan bahwa dia tidak menyukaimu, tapi kurasa dia menghindarimu hanya karena dia merasa tidak enak padaku… Kau memang benar, aku hanya akan mendapatkan kesedihan bila aku menjadi pelarianmu saja. Kau bilang kalau kau bukan namja yang mudah menyerah terhadap yeoja yang menolakmu tanpa alasan, bukan? Meskipun Sera tak datang hari ini… meskipun ia belum memberikanmu jawaban atas pertanyaanmu selama ini… janganlah menyerah… Pengorbananmu untuknya sudah sangat banyak, aku yakin bila kau terus mencoba untuk membuat Sera mau memberimu jawaban, maka kau akan mendapatkan jawaban terbaik."_

_Will memeluk Hyuna, "Terimakasih Hyuna-sii… kau telah menyadarkanku agar tidak bertindak bodoh dan menjadikanmu sebagai pelarian…"_

_"Aku juga berterimakasih padamu karena bila kau tidak jujur padaku, mungkin aku akan lebih menderita lagi sekarang."_

_"Maafkan aku…"_

_"Gwaenchanh-a, oppa… aku takkan menyesal memiliki perasaan ini terhadapmu, karena aku yang sudah memilihmu…"_

_._

_._

_-End Flashback-_

**Part 5**

Libur musim panas telah tiba… sebelum Nine Muses merencanakan comeback mereka yang rencananya akan mereka lakukan bulan Juli nanti, CEO memberikan mereka liburan ke pantai Busan selama dua hari satu malam. Sebenarnya bukan hanya Nine Muses saja yang berangkat, tapi Will, Mike dan Natthan juga ikut karena CEO ingin member mereka liburan juga.

"BADA!" seru Kyungri saat menginjakan kakinya di pesisir pantai

"Akhirnya bisa menikmati liburan dengan member-memberku…" kata Euaerin

"Benar sekali… akhirnya bisa liburan dengan kalian. Benar-benar menyenangkan…" kata Hyuna

"Bantu aku!" seru Mike yang membawa tas-tas milik Nine Muses dari dalam mobil. "Ya! Natthan! Bantu aku, pabo!"

"Jangan pura-pura lemah, Mike…" cibir Hyemi

"Coba saja kau yang membawanya! Hey! Bawa tas-mu sendiri!" kata Mike

"Sudah lama aku tidak datang ke sini…" kata Will yang sedang berjalan berdampingan dengan Hyuna

"Kau pasti selalu sibuk dengan pekerjaanmu, ya?" tanya Hyuna

"Begitulah… mau kubawakan tasmu?"

"Tidak usah…"

Sera yang sedang berjalan di belakang Hyuna dan Will hanya bisa menatap mereka berdua.

"Unnie, apa kau sakit?" tanya Sungah

"Ah? Tidak… aku baik-baik saja…" jawab Sera

"Tapi kau tampak lesu…"

"Mungkin karena aku belum makan…"

-Sera POV-

Malam harinya kami semua makan malam di penginapan. Maknae line, Minha dan Hyemi terlihat begitu senang bersama namjachingunya masing-masing. Kulihat Will oppa duduk bersebelahan dengan Hyuna… mereka terlihat serasi sekali.

"Kita sudah makan malam… bagaimana kalau sekarang kita main game?" usul Kyungri

"Boleh~ aku ikut!" kata Hyemi

"Aku juga!" kata Minha

"Karena kau ikut, aku juga ikut…" kata Mike

"Natthan?" tanya Hyemi

"Iya aku ikut…" jawab Natthan

Aku beranjak dari tempat dudukku.

"Unnie mau kemana?" tanya Sungah

"Aku mau ke toilet dulu…" jawabku

Kemudian aku pergi, namun aku tidak ke toilet… aku pergi ke pesisir pantai. Aku hanya ingin menenangkan pikiranku. Kurasa dengan mendengarkan suara ombak akan membuatku lebih baik…

Aku merasakan pasir yang menyentuh kakiku… aku berjalan lebih dekat lagi ke lautan.

.

.

_"Pantai Busan?"_

_"Aku hanya mengikuti jalur saja, dan entah kenapa kita bisa sampai di sini…"_

_"Kau ini memang tak bisa ditebak apa maunya…"_

_"Tak apa bila kita menikmati pemandangan pantai dulu sejenak, bukan?"_

_._

_"__T__api… terimakasih__, ya?__"_

_"Untuk apa?"_

_"Kau tersesat dan entah menuju kemana, tapi akhirnya bisa sampai di pantai ini… aku merasa bahagia. Aku merasa tertekan, namun setelah melihat pemandangan di sini, perasaanku menjadi lebih baik sekarang."_

_"Bila kau merasa tertekan jangan memikirkan terus masalahnya, tapi pikirkanlah jalan keluarnya… atau kau bisa pergi ke tempat yang ingin kau kunjungi untuk membuat perasaanmu menjadi lebih baik. Kau selalu merasa __tidak bisa menjadi leader yang baik__untuk__ membermu di Nine Muses, bukan?__ Kau juga selalu ditegur oleh sajangnim.__ Jangan pikirkan hal itu, semua orang juga pasti memiliki kesalahan… Tidak ada orang yang selamanya benar tanpa sebuah kesalahan. Jadilah lebih baik untuk kedepannya…"  
_.

.

Tiba-tiba saja kenangan itu muncul lagi di pikiranku… Aku ini… memang bodoh…

-Sera POV end-

**Part 6**

Sera duduk di pinggir pantai sambil menikmati suasana pantai di malam hari. Saat itu ia hanya sendirian, hanya suara ombak yang bisa ia dengar dan menemani kesendiriannya malam itu.

"Udara pantai di malam hari tidak baik untuk kesehatanmu… Apa yang kau lakukan malam-malam begini sendirian?"

Sera terkejut saat ia kedatangan seseorang yang tak pernah terpikirkan olehnya akan menyusulnya kesini. "Will oppa?" pekiknya sambil menatap namja itu.

"Jangan pergi sendirian di malam hari…" kata Will

"Kenapa kau datang ke sini?"

"Kenapa kau tidak memakai alas kakimu? Nanti kakimu bisa terluka…"

Lalu Will mengambil sepatunya Sera dan memakaikannya ke kaki Sera.

"Kau harus memakainya… bagaimana kalau kakimu terkena pecahan batu karang? Bisa terluka, kan?" kata Will

Sera hanya menatap namja itu dan mencoba menebak-nebak apa maksud dari ucapannya tersebut. Setelah memakaikan sepatu pada Sera, Will segera berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya pada Sera.

"Ayo berdiri… dan kembalilah ke penginapan." kata Will yang sedari tadi terus memasang wajah datar pada Sera.

Sera menyambut tangannya dan segera berdiri. Setelah itu Will melepaskan tangannya dan beranjak pergi. "Ayo kita kembali ke penginapan…" ucapnya sambil melangkahkan kakinya.

Sera tak langsung menyusulnya, ia hanya terdiam menatap namja itu. Will yang menyadari kalau Sera hanya terdiam, langsung menghentikan langkahnya dan membalikkan badannya. Lalu ia menatap yeoja di hadapannya itu.

"Kenapa kau diam saja?" tanya Will

Sera langsung berlari dan memeluk namja itu dengan erat. Will hanya bisa terdiam, apalagi saat Sera mengangkat wajahnya dan menatapnya.

"Aku… suka padamu…" ucap Sera dengan pelan

"Le-lepaskan…" kata Will sambil melepaskan pelukan Sera. "Lebih baik kita kembali ke penginapan. Yang lain sudah menunggu… ayo!"

Tanpa berkata-kata lagi Will pun pergi, dan Sera pun menyusulnya.

-Will POV-

Sesampainya di penginapan, aku langsung berlari ke kamar dan berbaring di tempat tidur. Apa tadi aku tidak salah dengar, ya? Sera bilang kalau dia menyukaiku? Bagaimana bisa hal ini terjadi begitu cepat?

"Jangan melamun saja, hyung!" Mike melempar bantal ke arahku

"Ya! tidak sopan sekali kau!" kataku

"Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang terjadi, ya?" tanya Natthan

"Tidak…" jawabku

"Ayolah… cerita saja pada kami…" kata Mike

Aku langsung menutup pintu dan menguncinya. "Ada sesuatu yang mengejutkanku…"

"Apa itu?!" Mike dan Natthan langsung menatapku serius.

"Sera bilang kalau dia… menyukaiku…"

"Apa?!"

-Will POV end-

**Part 7**

Natthan dan Mike tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja mereka dengar.

"Kapan dia mengatakannya?!" tanya Mike

"Saat aku menyusulnya ke pantai tadi… dia memelukku dan mengatakan kalau dia menyukaiku…" kata Will

"Seperti ini?" tanya Natthan sambil memeluk Mike

"Ya! menjijikan sekali! Tidak usah mempraktikannya!" seru Will

"Kenapa kau harus terkejut?" tanya Mike

"Jelas saja aku terkejut! Bukankah dia membenciku! Kenapa tiba-tiba dia bilang kalau dia menyukaiku sambil memelukku begitu?!"

"Apa?! Jadi hyung belum tahu?!"

"Belum tahu apa?!"

"Jadi… Sera noona belum memberikan jawabannya padamu?"

"Apa maksudmu, Mike?"

"Kau tidak bertemu dengannya saat di rooftop waktu itu?"

"Tentu saja tidak! Sudah jelas-jelas dia bilang kalau dia tidak akan datang~"

"Tapi dia… sebelumnya dia sempat bertemu denganku dan aku menyuruhnya untuk menemuimu… saat itu juga dia bilang kalau dia memang menyukaimu dan langsung menyusulmu ke rooftop… bagaimana bisa dia tidak menemuimu?"

"Jangan-jangan…"

"Kenapa?" tanya Natthan

"Aku harus menemui Sera!" kata Will

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" tanya Natthan lagi

Will langsung membuka pintu dan hendak menemui Sera, tapi ia terkejut karena ternyata Sera sedang menguping di balik pintu kamarnya.

"Sera-sii?! Se-sedang apa kau di sini?!" tanya Will

"Oppa?!" Sera hendak pergi namun Will menahan tangannya.

"Kau mendengar pembicaraanku dengan Mike barusan, ya?" tanya Will

"Tidak…"

"Jangan menyangkalnya… dan sebenarnya kau datang kan saat di rooftop itu?! Kenapa kau tidak menemuiku dan malah pergi?"

"Unnie, ada apa?" Euaerin menghampiri Sera dan Will.

"Kalian bertengkar lagi, ya?" tanya Minha

"Tidak apa-apa… jangan hiraukan kami…" kata Sera

"Hey… ayo beri mereka privasi untuk berbicara…" kata Hyuna

Setelah itu semua orang meninggalkan Sera dan Will berdua.

"Noona, beritahu semuanya… jangan menyembunyikan lagi perasaanmu padanya…" Mike berkata pada Sera sebelum akhirnya dia pergi.

"Mau bicara di pantai denganku?" tanya Will

Sera mengangguk. Lalu mereka berdua pergi ke pantai.

**Part 8**

Will dan Sera menghentikan langkah mereka setelah sampai di pinggir pantai. Sera menatap namja itu.

"Beritahu aku yang sebenarnya…" kata Will sambil membelakangi Sera

"Kau duluan… apa yang sebenarnya kau lakukan dengan Hyuna saat di rooftop waktu itu?" tanya Sera

"Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa dengannya…"

"Kau… sudah pacaran dengannya, bukan?"

Will membalikan tubuhnya dan menatap Sera. "Apa?"

"Kau berciuman dengannya saat di rooftop waktu itu, kan? Kalian berdua pacaran, kan? Tidak seharusnya aku pergi denganmu ke sini… yeojachingumu pasti mengkhawatirkanmu saat ini."

Tiba-tiba Will tertawa sambil menatap Sera, dan itu membuat Sera bingung.

"Untuk apa kau tertawa?" tanya Sera

"Aku tidak pacaran dengannya…" jawab Will

"Apa?! Bagaimana bisa?! Lalu ciuman itu?!"

"Kami tidak jadi melakukannya…"

"Hah?! Jadi aku-"

"Iya… kau salah paham… Mike bilang kalau kau menyusulku ke rooftop, kan?"

"Aku memang menyusulmu ke rooftop… namun aku berhenti saat melihatmu dan Hyuna hendak berciuman… jadi aku langsung membatalkan niatku dan pulang dengan perasaan kecewa."

"Kau menyukaiku, ya?" tanya Will sambil menatap Sera

Seketika wajah Sera langsung berubah menjadi merah, terlebih lagi saat Will mendekat padanya.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu!" kata Sera sambil mendorong tubuh Will

"Kukira Ryu Sera yang memiliki tatapan mematikan bisa tahan ditatap olehku, rupanya kau tidak kuat menghadapi tatapan mataku, ya?" tanya Will dengan nada menggoda

"Pabo…"

"Kenapa kau selalu menyangkal perasaanmu? Kenapa kau bilang kalau kau membenciku?"

"Untuk melindungi perasaan seorang teman…"

"Sudah kuduga… Jadi selama ini kau menyukaiku meskipun kau selalu menyangkalnya?"

Sera mengangguk, "Sekalipun kau menyebalkan, kau selalu membuatku kesal dan bertindak seenaknya… tapi di balik semua itu kau adalah orang yang baik… kau sengaja mengajakku untuk pergi saat aku punya masalah, kau orang yang baik, oppa."

"Jadi… kau tidak membenciku, kan?" tanya Will

Sera membalas senyumannya sambil menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tapi jangan pernah memanggilku dengan sebutan yang aneh-aneh! Apa lagi panggilan 'Ajhuma' itu adalah panggilan yang paling kubenci!"

"Kenapa? Aku suka memanggilmu dengan sebutan itu…"

"Sepertinya aku lebih suka panggilan 'Seroro' saja."

"Kupikir kau ingin tetap dipanggil dengan sebutan 'ajhuma'?"

"Kau memang menyebalkan, ya? Pergi saja sana!"

"Aku hanya bercanda~"

"Ayo kita kembali ke penginapan."

Kini mereka berdua sudah mengetahui perasaan masing-masing…

**-The end-**

**Author says:** Fiuh! Akhirnya author bisa menyelesaikan fanfic ini~ benar-benar menguras waktu dan tenaga! Ini fanfic rumit banget sebenernya, author sempat mau menggagalkan ending fanfic ini, tapi author pantang menyerah! Well, maaf kalau misalnya ending dari fanfic ini kurang greget atau kurang ada feel-nya… Dan author sengaja bikin endingnya sedikit gantung, karena author pengen kalian aja yang menentukan endingnya gimana…

Thanks untuk yang sudah baca fanfic ini. Nantikan fanfic saya yang berikutnya! Bye~


End file.
